Don't let me go
by Darkloverkitsune
Summary: A simple and quite cliché boy meets boy and they fall in love; except they have no idea how it will change each other's lives completely. Will eventually be a music band fic. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Don't let me go

SasuNaru a simple and quite cliché boy meets boy and they fall in love; except they have no idea how it will change each other's lives completely

I know I put Angst/romance, but it's more like Angst/humor/romance because there's the three in this story really...

Warning: rated M, boyxboy...

Disclaimer: I know this will come as a big shock to you, but I don't own Naruto or any of its characters : P

Chapter 1

Even if the cafeteria of the private school of Konoha was already very noisy, everybody could hear Karin's annoying voice when she was screaming.

"Uchiha Sasuke! You have to party with us tonight! You always say no! And the rare times you actually say yes, you back off at the last minute! Tonight you will come with us, even if I have to force you, DO YOU GET IT?"

"Karin, could you like, stop screaming? My ears are bleeding." Suigetsu whined painfully.

It was Friday afternoon and Karin was trying to convince Sasuke to go out with them later that evening; "them" being Karin, of course, Suigetsu and Jugo. Karin was a tall and thin girl with long red hair and glasses. She had a huge crush on Sasuke and she was very annoying, but also very intelligent and could be fun to hang out with... sometimes. Suigetsu was a weird looking guy, with long silver hair and violet eyes. He was still handsome in his way and many girls in the school had a crush on him, but he wasn't really interested in any serious relationships; he was the player type. Jugo was the quiet one, he was tall and muscular with bright orange hair, and he was intimidating when you didn't know him; but actually he was a very nice guy.

Sasuke liked his little group of friends. They were cool and simple. And there weren't too many fan girls, just Karin, but she was more than enough. The fan girls were very annoying at this school. Some of them liked Suigetsu, but most of them liked Sasuke. They were like, too intense. Seriously, one day a girl told him that if he refused to go out with her, she would commit suicide. He had alerted the direction of the school and it had resulted in the girl's parents making her change schools.

Anyway, Sasuke wasn't really interested in any girl. They were too annoying. He didn't really understand why they acted like this. He was very rich, of course, but then again many guys were rich at Konoha's private college. He didn't ever do anything to encourage them. He was more of the quiet, serious and lonely type. When girls had enough courage to approach him and even talk to him, most of the time he just ignored them. And they would walk away giggling and they seemed to like him even more. His conclusion was that girls were all crazy.

"Sasuke please! Come on! Please!" Karin was still pleading.

"All right fine..." he sighed.

"REALLY?" she screamed.

"Stop screaming damn it!" Suigetsu complained.

"Shut up!" Karin replied.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. They were idiotic sometimes. But he really did feel like going out that evening. It had been a while and it could be fun. Maybe he would meet someone more interesting than all those crazy and stupid fan girls...

Later, after school and homework, he was in his room getting ready. He had taken a shower and now he was trying to style his hair differently than usual. But it always ended up being sleek bangs and spiky in the back. Sasuke himself didn't understand how in the world that could be possible. He had put some blueish highlights in his black hair and it looked really hot. He put some black eyeliner around his onyx eyes. Now for the clothes; he chose a pair of fit black skinny jeans, a black and silver belt, a black skin tight tank top and a dark blue button shirt over it. He looked at himself in the mirror, shrugged and decided it was just fine.

"Otouto your friends are here!" Itachi shouted from downstairs.

He quickly put his stuff in his pockets and ran down the stairs (managing to do it with a lot of style of course, he was an Uchiha after all). Suigetsu and Jugo were waiting in the car while Karin had come inside. She was almost drooling when she saw him.

"Oh my God Sasuke you look SO HOT!" she said in a fan girly voice.

Sasuke smirked and followed her outside. It was a little boost for his already good self esteem. Itachi rolled his eyes, mumbling stuff about crazy girls and annoying younger brothers before closing the door on them.

They sat in the car and Jugo started driving towards the night club they always went to. Jugo was always driving, he didn't like drinking. He was wearing simple jeans and t-shirt, but it was stylish. Suigetsu was wearing a violet tank top - but somehow he managed to still look heterosexual (kind of) - with dark jeans and Karin was very sexy in a mini skirt and black top that showed her cleavage. She was probably hoping to impress Sasuke. She had also done her hair with the flat iron, put a lot of black make up around her eyes and she had contact lenses.

"So Karin, you want to get raped or what?" Suigetsu mocked her.

"Very funny Suigetsu. You're the one that's going to get raped by some creepy old pervert with that cute little purple top of yours." She replied.

"But you think it looks cute." Suigetsu smiled.

Karin made a funny face "What? No! I did not say that."

"Yes you did!" Suigetsu's smile widened. "But I think you meant sexy."

"Ugh! I would never, ever say that" Karin rolled her eyes.

"But you're thinking it!" Suigetsu said.

"Will you shut up already!" Karin shouted.

"Guys calm down, we're here!" Jugo said.

Sasuke and Jugo sighed, relieved, when Karin and Suigetsu finally stopped talking. They spotted a few people from their school when they got inside, but most people were from the other school in Konoha, the public school, where the kids liked to party all weekend and didn't really care if they failed their exams. Sasuke and his friends were some of the rare ones smart enough to party and still have perfect grades.

They went directly to the bar. Karin got a fancy cocktail, Suigetsu got beer, Jugo water and Sasuke got the same thing as Karin. The other guys mocked him for that, but he didn't care. He thought they were the ones stupid enough for drinking ten beers and then finally start to feel something. He liked Karin's taste in alcohol because her choices of drinks tasted really good and at the same time they were strong, so they could at least feel something without having to drink cheap beer for three hours.

They sat at a table, looking at the dance floor. Some people were already drunk so early in the evening. Sasuke spotted a group of people that he often saw at this club. They were probably from the public school. They were easy to spot; there were always four girls, two blondes, a brunette and a pink. When he looked at the guys that were with them he noticed one he had never seen before. He would have remembered that sexy tan body with wild blond hair and eyes so blue he could see them from here. The next instant those same eyes seemed to have noticed that he was staring because they were staring right back.

Sasuke didn't lower his gaze; instead he just smirked and took another sip of his drink, never breaking eye contact with the sexy blond. Sadly, said blond broke said eye contact himself when he followed his friends to get some drinks, and Sasuke lost him in the crowd.

The four friends finished their drinks and went to get some more, and then they went on the dance floor to start dancing. Sasuke let the rhythm of the dance music drag him into the beat. He let his body move into it with his usual confidence. He was a natural at this, and when he was dancing he had even more stares than usual from girls (and some boys). He looked in the crowd for the blond guy but he was disappointed when he didn't see him anywhere. Karin and Suigetsu were also really good at dancing and soon they found some partners. Karin was dancing with a tall guy with spiky brown hair and red marks on his cheeks. Suigetsu's dance partner was a very sexy blonde girl with a long poneytail and a tiny purple outfit that matched Suigetsu's shirt. Wait a minute, Sasuke thought, he recognized these people, and they were with that blond guy earlier... Yeah and the pink haired girl was there too; right in front of Sasuke dancing in a very inviting way. This was getting embarrassing...

She turned around "Wanna dance?" she whispered in his ear.

He looked away, searching for the blond guy... and there he was walking towards them; towards the girl actually. He took her by the hand and told her something in her ear that Sasuke didn't understand. But then she looked at the raven and giggled. She nodded to the blond and walked away to join the rest of her friends. The guy smiled teasingly at Sasuke and was about to walk away but he caught him by the arm.

"Wait! What did you tell her?" Sasuke asked, curious.

The blond turned and looked at him straight in the eyes, making Sasuke shiver, definitely not because he was cold "Well, I told her that you were probably not into girls!"

His voice was a little bit feminine, but not too much. Sasuke liked it.

He raised a fine black eyebrow "Really? And how would you know that?"

The blond laughed "Come with me."

Sasuke was more than willing to come with the blond, in whichever way possible. He followed him to the bar where he was given a drink.

Sasuke smirked "You got me a drink?"

The other shrugged "Yeah! I figured you aren't the beer type." He said showing his own beer then drinking almost half of it in just one sip.

Sasuke's eyes widened "Ugh! I don't even know how you can drink that shit."

"I thought so." He laughed.

Sasuke tasted his drink, and to his surprise it tasted really good. He was glad he could see the guy properly now, because he looked even better than he had thought. His face was perfect and flawless except from whisker-like scars on each cheek, but it looked really cute on him. His blond hair seemed to be his natural colour and his blue eyes were even prettier than he had imagined. He was almost as tall as Sasuke, maybe just one or two inches shorter, but that was still a very good height. His muscles were a little more developed than Sasuke's though. The skinny jeans and black and orange shirt were not bad, either.

"So, you still haven't answered my question." Sasuke said.

"What question?"

"The one I asked you after you told your pink haired friend I was... not into girls. Why did you tell her that?"

The blond laughed "Oh I don't know! Maybe because of the way you were staring at my sexy ass all this time!"

Sasuke smirked "But you liked it." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Maybe I did." he smiled.

When their drinks were finished Sasuke decided it was his turn to buy something. He wasn't a girl, after all.

"Shooters?" the blond was surprised, but he was smiling. "Cool!" He took one in his hand "cheers to... huh..."

Sasuke smirked "Tonight, and your sexy ass."

The blond's grin widened and they drank it together.

They drank a few more after that. They were just teasing each other, standing closer and closer. Sasuke felt like he was losing control. But that felt really good.

"I want to dance with you." The blond whispered in his ear huskily.

Sasuke shivered and closed his eyes; he liked the closeness between them very much. He let himself be dragged on to the dance floor.

They started moving and they were both pleased by how the other was a good dancer. They were moving perfectly together, their dance moves fitting each other like they had been dancing together for years. They were standing dangerously close but not touching... yet. Sasuke's hands slowly reached for the blond's hips. Both guys held their breaths as Sasuke put his fingers in the other's belt loops and brought him closer. Their hips touched and they moaned, closing their eyes and still dancing, only closer than before. Sasuke's hands moved from hips to waist, crawling under his shirt and touching the burning skin.

Sasuke felt a hand softly stroking his hair and he looked up, his onyx eyes meeting blue eyes filled with lust. He leaned into the touch and as a slower song started, he put his head into the other's neck, kissing the soft tan skin and smelling the sweet scent of the blond hair.

At the beginning Sasuke's kisses were soft and tender, but then he heard the other moan and that was the sexiest sound he had ever heard. His kisses became hungrier, more urgent, and the blond turned his head to meet Sasuke's lips. Their kiss was so deep and intense, and neither of them wanted to let the other dominate it. They were still dancing but it was getting more like grinding.

This was crazy, Sasuke thought. 'I just met him and I already feel so passionate about this guy. Fuck! I don't even know his name!' he realized.

He stopped the kiss and looked at the other's cerulean blue eyes he loved so much already.

"What's your name?" he asked.

But he didn't hear the other's answer, because a hand suddenly grabbed him from behind and threw him on the floor roughly. But even drunk, Sasuke had really sharp reflexes and he immediately got back up. He ignored the fact that his head was spinning and he tried to identify the guy in front of him. Short black hair, pale skin, tall and skinny, way too short t-shirt... no, that didn't ring any bell. The weird guy tried to punch him but Sasuke caught his fist and crushed it.

"Who the fuck are you?" the raven asked.

"I'm his boyfriend" the short-haired brunette answered.

Sasuke let go of the guy's fist and walked a few steps back, shocked. He hadn't expected this.

But the blond was furious "What the fuck Sai? You're not my boyfriend. I broke up with you, remember?"

Sasuke relaxed, understanding the situation. It was just a crazy possessive ex. He could deal with those. He took the blond by the waist and brought him closer in one movement, then kissed him roughly. He pulled away reluctantly, smiling when he saw how his blond looked up at him with so much lust, and turned to the guy named Sai. He was still looking at them, fists clenched.

It was time to use his bastard attitude "He's with me now. So back off, dumb ass." Sasuke told him threateningly, giving him his best Uchiha glare.

It seemed to work because Sai looked down and walked away, pissed off but at least he was leaving.

"Thanks." The blond told him.

Sasuke smirked "Anytime."

A strong hand suddenly tapped his shoulder.

"What now?" Sasuke asked, irritated. "Oh! Sorry Jugo, I didn't know it was you." He apologized when he recognized his friend.

Jugo smiled "It's okay. We're leaving, the others are already waiting outside."

"What? Wait... what time is it?" Sasuke asked, confused.

Jugo laughed "It's almost 3 am."

"Oh" Sasuke was disappointed. He hadn't realized it was so late already. "I'll be right there."

Jugo nodded and walked towards the front doors. Sasuke turned to look at his dance partner, who looked as depressed as he was.

"Thanks for tonight! It was awesome!" the blond said sincerely, and then he wrapped his arms around the raven and held him tight, kissing his neck.

Sasuke returned the hug, wrapping his own arms around the blond and pulling him closer.

"Yeah it was great" Sasuke whispered in the other's ear.

They finally pulled away reluctantly and the blond walked away, with one last very seductive smile to Sasuke, towards his group of friends. Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and went outside to join his friends that were still waiting for him.

"Oh my God I can't wait to see him again! He was so hot!" Karin was talking excitedly.

Suigetsu laughed "Finally realized there are other men in the world than Sasuke?"

"Shut up!" she said, but she was still smiling.

"Let's go guys, Sasuke's here!" Jugo said.

They turned to look at him.

"Sasuke! You were having a pretty good time, back there!" Suigetsu teased.

"So were you!" Sasuke teased back.

"Yeah! It seems we both have a thing for blondes with blue eyes, just not the same gender" Suigetsu replied while putting his arm around Sasuke's shoulders, leading him to Jugo's car.

* * *

TBC

Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The ride back home was very quiet. Jugo was driving perfectly as usual and Sasuke was sitting in the passenger's seat, looking outside the window, still thinking about his blond, and he realized, he still didn't even know his name. In spite of the loud metal music they were listening to, Karin and Suigetsu were sleeping in the back seat.

Jugo dropped Sasuke home first, and they said good night without waking up the two others. Sasuke realized he was exhausted and he couldn't wait to collapse on his bed.

"Otouto you're back! Did you have fun?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah aniki it was fun. Why aren't you sleeping?"

Itachi was sitting in the living room on his laptop computer. Sasuke looked over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

Sasuke was surprised by what he saw "Hey I know that girl!"

Itachi looked up at him, but didn't seem surprised "Really?"

Itachi was talking on the net with a girl and her webcam was on. She had green eyes and pink hair and there was no mistaking the girl that was at the bar earlier.

"Well I don't really know her, but she was at the bar tonight." Sasuke explained.

"Yeah she just got home." Itachi said. "I pretty much guessed it, she said there was a guy that looked a little bit like me, but younger."

"Yeah, she wanted to dance with me." Sasuke laughed.

"She told me that, and she also told me that you didn't want to, and that you danced with her gay best friend instead." Itachi said.

"Oh" Sasuke looked away, embarrassed.

At eighteen, he had never talked with Itachi about his sexual preferences. The subject just never really came up. The only person who knew was Mikoto, his mother. Their parents were currently in a two week vacation in a Pacific island. The two brothers were used to being alone in the big house, though. And Itachi was perfectly fine with handling the family business by himself.

"So how do you know her?" Sasuke asked, changing the subject.

"Actually she wrote to me about our company. She is very smart and she wants to study business after she graduates. So I've been talking to her for a little while. We have a date tomorrow actually. I'm going to bring her out for dinner in a fancy restaurant, you know, romantic stuff." Itachi laughed.

"That's great, Itachi! I've never seen you that interested in a girl before." Sasuke said sincerely.

"Yeah..." Itachi said turning back to his computer screen.

The older Uchiha typed something to answer his pink haired friend then turned to his little brother again.

"So are you gay?" he asked casually as if it were a conversation about the weather.

Sasuke looked down, hands in his pockets, and his cheeks turned red.

"Well?" Itachi insisted.

"Aniki... this is embarrassing. We don't have to talk about this." Sasuke mumbled.

"I see..." Itachi said thoughtfully.

He turned to his computer again and typed some more things.

"I told her that you were my brother and she's not surprised. She saw me by webcam and pictures a few times and when she saw you she immediately noticed the resemblance." Itachi explained. "She wants to organize a double date tomorrow evening. Oh by the way her name is Sakura, and her gay best friend's name is Naruto. He's with her right now, he's just too shy to show himself."

"Aniki, can you stop calling him 'gay best friend' please? It's not very... Wait a minute? What? Too much information... drunken brain here." Sasuke was confused. "He's with her right now? A double date? What the fuck?"

Sasuke walked around the couch and sat beside Itachi, who had just turned on his webcam too. Now Itachi and Sakura were smiling at each other through their webcams, finding the situation very funny. Both brothers could be seen through Itachi's webcam now, but Naruto, if he was there, was still hiding himself.

"Give me that thing!" Sasuke said taking the computer from his brother and putting it on his lap.

Itachi kept looking at what Sasuke was writing but he didn't protest.

Sasuke typed 'If he's really there, tell him to show himself' he waited while Sakura seemed to be talking to someone else in the room. 'Please' he added, thinking that he'd better be polite with his brother's future girlfriend. She looked back at the computer, smiled and typed 'Do you want to go on a double date tomorrow?'

Sasuke smirked and typed 'Only if he shows himself'

Sakura smiled again and moved back, now he couldn't see her anymore. Instead a blond head was visible on the laptop screen. Sasuke smiled, he had really good taste even when he was drunk; that guy was very hot.

'Hey' Naruto typed.

'Hey! So what's with this double date thing tomorrow? Miss me already?' Sasuke typed, smirking again.

Naruto blushed and he typed nervously 'No!'

Then he blushed even more and typed again 'I mean yeah'

Sasuke and Itachi were trying hard not to laugh at this point.

The blond typed again 'I mean it's not my idea, it's Sakura's...'

'All right, well I'll go!' Sasuke typed.

'Cool!' the blond smiled. 'Sakura wants her computer back, good night!'

'See you tomorrow!' Sasuke typed, smiling too.

Before he handed the computer back, he saw Sakura type something that caught his attention, 'By the way, it's his birthday today!' He saw Naruto struggle to get the computer back through the webcam but a laughing Sakura didn't let him. Itachi also wanted to have his laptop back.

"Well that was interesting" Itachi said.

Sasuke blushed "yeah whatever..."

"You like him?" Itachi asked.

"I only met him tonight!"

"Sometimes it's enough to tell."

"What are you now some kind of relationship expert?" Sasuke teased.

"I really don't need to be an expert to see that you like him." Itachi teased back.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and went straight to his bedroom. He didn't like when his brother won an argument, which was, unfortunately, most of the time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day he was feeling kind of nervous. Naruto and himself, well they had seen each other when they were drunk and it had been really fun. But now they would be on a double date for dinner, it was, to say the least, a very different atmosphere. The tenth of October, so it was Naruto's birthday...

"Ne, aniki?" he called from the living room where he was studying (more like spacing out).

"What?" Itachi walked in the room, buttoning up his dark red shirt.

"Should I buy him a gift?"

Itachi shrugged "You don't have to. What do you think about this shirt?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes "its fine. But I think I should bring something."

"You don't like it?"

"What?"

"The shirt."

Sasuke rolled his eyes again "You know I just don't really like red."

Itachi went back to his bedroom to get another shirt.

"What would you get him anyway? You don't even know him!" he shouted from his room.

"I don't know..." Sasuke muttered more to himself.

He looked up and frowned when Itachi came back in the room

"Well now you're just copying me." He commented on his brother's outfit, which was all black just like his.

"Stop being such a girl" Itachi teased.

Sasuke raised a brow "Oh, from the guy who's changing his outfit because he's afraid it won't look pretty enough?"

"At least I don't wear eye liner."

"At least I don't wear nail polish!" Sasuke replied, and he knew he had won this time.

Itachi rolled his eyes and went to work on his computer for a few more minutes. Sasuke tried to do some homework but he couldn't concentrate, so he just closed his books and waited for Itachi.

"All right let's go!" Itachi said after a little while, grabbing his car keys and wallet.

"We're stopping at the mall first." Sasuke said, standing.

"Why didn't you say so before? Now we'll be late!" Itachi protested.

"I just decided. And don't worry it won't be long."

Itachi sighed but didn't protest. They got outside and walked to Itachi's black porsche. The older Uchiha liked to make an impression.

While Itachi was driving quietly, Sasuke put his metal music on.

"Sasuke..."

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Turn it off." Itachi growled.

"Why?"

Itachi knew this was getting him nowhere, so he just turned off the music himself. Sasuke smirked, leaned back in his seat and looked out the window; at least he got to listen to it for a little while.

Itachi, driving like a crazy person but still casual and doing it with style, parked his car in front of the mall's principal entrance.

"I'll wait for you here, you better hurry up!"

Sasuke was already out of the car "Yeah, yeah, I'll be right back."

He went straight to the video games store. He didn't know Naruto at all, but every guy loved video games, he supposed. So he got a hundred dollar gift card, waited, not so patiently, for the cashier to put it in an envelope and ran back outside.

Itachi saw him and and immediately pressed on the gas, the car moving further "Sorry, you were too slow!" he shouted through his open window.

"Fuck you Itachi!"

His older brother chuckled and stopped the car again, and waited for Sasuke to walk and get in.

"So what did you get?" Itachi asked casually as if he weren't driving at full speed again.

"A gift card..."

"Wow, how lame."

"Shut up"

Itachi stayed quiet for the rest of the ride, enjoying the fact that Sasuke didn't try to put his loud music again. He pulled in the parking of the fanciest restaurant in town, which he had chosen for his date with Sakura.

They entered and Itachi gave his name for the reservation, and the hostess led them to the best table in the restaurant. It was in the back and very quiet, with a perfect dim light and beautiful decoration, and just beside the window. Sakura and Naruto were already there, chatting happily with drinks in hands.

When they saw the Uchiha brothers they got up to greet them. Itachi took Sakura's arm and kissed her softly on both cheeks. She was very beautiful in a long red dress with half her hair up and the rest loose. Her cheeks reddened when she saw how handsome Itachi was.

For Sasuke, the moment felt more awkward. He wasn't really good at relationships. His first and only relationship had been a total failure and he had told himself, well, never again. But here he was in front of this guy, who looked hot and dreamy in dark blue skinny jeans and white button shirt. It made his tan skin and blue eyes stand out all the more. Sasuke suddenly realized he had been staring. But Naruto didn't seem to mind, because he was doing some staring of his own.

"It's good to see you without being drunk out of my mind." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke smiled back but didn't have time to say anything before Itachi spoke.

"Well let's have a seat. Sorry we're a little late."

"That's all right!" Sakura smiled.

He helped her sit on her chair before sitting himself in front of her, beside Sasuke.

"Well I see you two didn't lose any time!" Itachi stared at the two glasses of wine on the table.

Naruto saw Sakura's embarrassment so he answered for her "It was offered by the house, actually!"

"That's all right, Itachi was just joking." Sasuke reassured him.

Sakura made a seductive smile "So you must be a really good customer if they offer us a bottle of their best wine."

Itachi smiled back "No, not really. They probably just know our family name well."

"Maybe they thought it was Father." Sasuke added.

Itachi nodded without looking at him, he was still smiling at Sakura. Sasuke rolled his eyes before looking back at Naruto, who had just rolled his eyes too at the exact same time because of Sakura's overly seductive attitude. Noticing this, they both chuckled, making fun of the couple quietly.

"Can I get you anything else to drink?" the waitress asked them.

"I think the bottle of wine is good for now, thank you" Itachi said and the others all agreed.

She nodded and gave them more time to choose what they wanted to eat, then came back to take their order. While they waited for their food, there was a somewhat awkward silence. Neither Sasuke nor Itachi were very talkative people. Naruto and Sakura, quite the opposite, were very talkative, but they just didn't know what to say.

Sakura finally broke the silence, she decided to address her date's little brother.

"Sasuke-kun, did you have a good time at the club yesterday?"

Sasuke actually blushed a little at this, although he didn't really know why. Maybe because of Naruto's obvious smirk...

"Yeah it was great, what about you guys?"

Sakura smiled "I had a great time, although it would have been more fun if your brother was there too, of course."

Itachi raised a brow, but he was smiling "I'm too old to go to those places. Besides, I told you I had some work to get done."

Sakura sighed "I know... you're such a workaholic." Then she turned to her best friend. "But I really just wanted Naruto to have a good time, since it was his first time at the club for his birthday!"

Naruto smiled, looking at the raven in front of him "it was awesome."

Without a word, Sasuke took the envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Naruto.

"What is it?" he asked.

"For you. Happy birthday." Sasuke said simply.

Sakura and Itachi chuckled at Naruto's shocked expression. It was the blond's turn to blush now.

"But, you didn't have to..." he said weakly, taking the envelope anyway. He just stared at it.

"Just open it Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed

Sasuke was kind of nervous and scared that Naruto would think his gift was stupid. But what he didn't expect was his overly enthusiastic reaction.

"Oh my God thanks! This is awesome! I love that store!" Naruto's grin was contagious.

"You're welcome; I figured you might be the video game type." Sasuke smiled.

"He is." Sakura rolled her eyes.

But Naruto's grin disappeared as he saw the amount of money written on the gift card, 100$.

"That's too much, you shouldn't have... I mean I can't accept that." He muttered.

"Naruto" the blond looked up as Sasuke said his name for the first time, "money is not a problem for me. I really don't care. So just enjoy the gift, please."

It was obvious that Naruto still felt uneasy, but he nodded anyway and put the envelope in his own pocket, eager for the conversation to change subjects. His wish was granted when Itachi and Sakura started talking business and about Uchiha corp. But as Itachi was busy impressing Sakura, and the pinkette was busy looking impressed, Sasuke and Naruto remained silent, pretending to listen.

Sasuke suddenly wished he could have been alone with the blond, on a more private date. Maybe it would have been easier to get to know each other. After all, for Sakura and Itachi it was different since they had talked a lot on the net. But for Sasuke, he didn't know a thing about the guy in front of him. He really wanted to get to know him though; he just wasn't good at this.

Their food arrived and everyone ate quietly, enjoying the excellent meal. At some point, Sakura and Naruto were annoyed by the silence and started talking about random things. They ended up making comments on their night out and their friends.

"Oh my God Temari and Shikamaru were so drunk! I never saw them act like this before!" Naruto laughed.

Sakura was laughing too "But that's because you never saw them drunk before!" she turned to the Uchiha brothers to explain "you see, two of our friends are in love with each other. But Shikamaru says it's too troublesome and Temari says he's too lazy."

"It's more complicated than that..." Naruto started but Sakura interrupted him.

"I'm trying to summarize here. They don't want to hear our friends' life stories. So when they drink, they're all over each other, admitting their love and kissing passionately all night. But then the next day they don't remember anything and it all goes back to normal."

"It's completely retarded." Naruto added, before looking at Sasuke. "I think my friend Kiba danced with your friend... well the tall girl with the red hair."

"Her name's Karin" Sasuke said.

"Ah, so Karin's finally moving on from you." Itachi commented, amused.

Sasuke sighed "That would be such a relief. I hope it works out for her and your friend."

"That would be great!" Sakura smiled. "Oh and my friend Ino, the one with the long blonde hair, danced with your other friend too." She added.

"That would be Suigetsu." Sasuke nodded.

Itachi looked at Sakura, even more amused "Well, it seems like your group of friends will soon be really close to my brother and his friends. Such a lovely coincidence."

Sakura was all smiles "Isn't it?"

Everyone was done eating and they were waiting for the bill. Sakura had her hands crossed in front of her on the table, and Itachi casually leaned forward and took her hands. Sasuke sighed; they weren't even dating officially yet, and he already found it annoying and so sappy. He really wanted to be with Naruto in private... 'Damn it I should have brought my car too...'

Itachi paid for the four of them, Naruto making complaints and saying that he should pay at least for himself, but Itachi smiled and told him it was his birthday after all, so he stayed quiet afterwards.

"Can I offer you a ride?" Itachi asked Sakura when they were outside. He had noticed how the pink-haired girl was looking in awe at the black porsche.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and wished all the more that he had brought his own car, which was black too but a bmw. Naruto was driving a cheaper car, but it was still cool, painted in black with orange flames. He said good night to the three of them then walked, alone, towards it. Sasuke really didn't feel like riding with the cute couple to be...

So he threw a meaningful glance at his brother, who understood immediately – they could communicate just with glances sometimes, an Uchiha thing maybe – and walked up to Naruto. He was already sitting in his car, keys in the ignition, when he saw Sasuke's handsome face at the window. He lowered it so they could talk.

"Do you want some company?" Sasuke smiled, leaning on the car with his arms crossed on the bottom of the window frame.

Naruto's grin was priceless "Just get in!"

* * *

A/N : Hey everyone thanks for reading^^ So the last chapter was way too short, I realized I should probably update this one too since it was already written anyway! Oh and I know it's kinda lame, but I'm too lazy to do research and make everything accurate, so let's just say this story happens in a fictive Japan (in real Japan legal age for drinking is 20, not 18, and they don't have public schools with no uniforms I think, and so on...) so yeah I guess it's just fan fiction so it's not a big deal anyway... I hope you don't mind! Thank you again for reading and don't forget to review^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What the hell are you doing?"

Sasuke was worried because Itachi and Naruto were both waiting at a red light, cars side by side, and now the idiot was making his engine roar loudly.

"I want to race him!" Naruto answered with a wide grin.

"Naruto"

His eyes snapped towards Sasuke at the tone of voice he used.

"You can't win against my brother."

Naruto's grin widened even more "is that a challenge?"

Sasuke didn't have time to answer as Naruto looked back at the road and the light turned green, and all he could hear was the sound of car engines. Both cars were manual and both drivers were experienced. Sasuke was shocked that Naruto actually kept up with Itachi. They were going at a crazy speed, but Naruto seemed used to it. Sasuke glanced in the other car and saw Sakura panicking and Itachi had to slow down.

Naruto also slowed down a little, but he was still going faster so they passed the black car.

"I win!" Naruto announced with a smirk.

"I didn't know you were such a good driver."

"Well there are a lot of things you don't know about me."

Sasuke raised a brow "You don't know anything about me either."

"Tell me about you then."

Sasuke blinked and looked at the window, he hadn't expected this.

"Where are we going anyway?" he asked, avoiding the question.

Naruto shrugged "I don't know. Where do you want to go?"

Sasuke tried to think of something, but nothing came to his mind really.

"Or I could just keep driving." Naruto suggested.

"That sounds kind of boring."

The blond looked at him with sparkling blue eyes "What! No it's not! I love driving! It's just so much freedom, and sometimes I don't really care where I'm going, and I just keep driving, you know?"

Sasuke smiled, amused "Like a road trip?"

"Yeah!"

"I never did that."

Naruto smiled back "Well let's do it then."

Sasuke thought he was kidding, but before he could protest, Naruto took the nearest highway entrance.

"A road trip isn't a road trip without..." Naruto said while keeping his eyes on the road and fumbling through his mess at the same time.

Sasuke frowned "What?"

"Good music!" he said triumphantly with a cd in his hands.

He put it in the cd player and Sasuke soon recognized a familiar metal music. He couldn't help but laugh at the coincidence.

Naruto frowned, misunderstanding his reaction "Oh sorry, you don't like it?"

Sasuke shook his head "It's my favourite band."

Naruto smiled, he seemed surprised but happy. They were quiet for a little while after that, just enjoying the music. Sasuke was feeling good, he didn't have any worries or stress, and he was just relaxed. He liked watching Naruto as he was driving. His profile was beautiful. Actually, Sasuke thought everything was beautiful about this guy. Naruto suddenly caught him staring and blushed a little, but he didn't make any comments, instead he lowered the music.

"So you never actually told me about you. Who are you, Uchiha Sasuke? Tell me everything."

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Everything? That's a little exaggerated."

"I just thought it sounded cool when I said it."

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"I don't know..." Naruto thought about it for a few seconds, then his eyes lit up "oh since you know my birthday already, you should tell me when's yours!"

"It's July 23rd."

"Oh..." Naruto seemed disappointed. "That's in a lot of time."

Sasuke laughed "So what?"

"Well you gave me a gift so I guess I feel like I should give you one too."

"Don't worry about it. So, my turn to ask a question. How many boyfriends, or girlfriends, did you have and were they all as crazy as that weird dude last night?"

"No!" Naruto laughed "Sai was the only one actually. Unfortunately, I should say..."

"How long were you guys together?"

"About four months, then he cheated on me and we broke up. One month later he begged me to take him back, so I decided to give him a second chance. Bad idea..." Naruto's eyes darkened.

"What happened?"

"Nothing really, it's just that it wasn't the same anymore. I don't think I loved him, or even wanted to be with him anymore. It just didn't work out, so I broke up, well, a few weeks ago."

"And he's not taking it well?"

"Not really..."

Naruto just stayed quiet after that, looking at the road and lost in his thoughts. Sasuke felt somewhat jealous knowing that Naruto was probably thinking about another guy right now. He looked out the window, realizing he didn't even know where they were going. He didn't really care, he was glad to be able to spend some time alone with Naruto, even if he had only known him the day before. He just felt good with him.

"I guess it's my turn to ask questions again." Naruto said breaking the silence.

"If you want."

"What's your favourite colour?" he asked with a smile, his bad mood seemed all gone.

"What kind of a lame question is that?"

"Just answer it."

"Blue I guess..."

"Cool! I like orange."

"Okay..."

"What's your favourite animal?"

"Hmm... a hawk, you?" Sasuke asked, playing along.

"A fox! What's your favourite food?"

"I feel like I'm being interviewed for a teen girl's magazine..." Sasuke muttered "well I like sushi, what about you?"

"Miso ramen! What's your favourite..."

"Naruto" he interrupted the endless flow of stupid questions. "Do you want to pull in here?"

He pointed towards a rest area on the side of the road. Naruto nodded and parked his car there.

"Did you need to use the restroom?"

Sasuke shook his head "No I just wanted to stop."

"But we were going on a road trip!"

Sasuke checked his cell "Technically, we're Sunday now. You do realize there's school tomorrow? This isn't exactly a good time to go on a road trip."

Sasuke got out of the car and Naruto did the same, but he looked disappointed.

"Come on, let's just take a walk." Sasuke suggested.

Naruto's smile returned as he nodded and followed him. They walked quietly on the leaf covered grass, it was a little bit cold but not uncomfortable. They passed a little restaurant where a few people (mostly truck drivers) were eating. When they got to the trees, it got darker. It was a little scary, but at the same time very intimate. Sasuke liked the calm and quiet of the night, and he didn't mind the silence. But he noticed Naruto seemed uneasy, like he wanted to say something but it just wouldn't come out.

"What's on your mind?" Sasuke asked softly.

Naruto blushed and looked away "I... Sasuke, last night was amazing."

Sasuke smiled "Yeah it was." On a whim, he took Naruto's hand.

But the blond quickly removed his hand.

Sasuke frowned "What's wrong?"

"I told you about my ex..." he started.

Sasuke sighed; whatever Naruto was about to say after that, he knew it couldn't be good.

Naruto took a deep breath "I don't think I want another relationship."

He knew it was stupid, but Sasuke was hurt by these words; he didn't show it at all though.

"That's okay. Besides, I barely know you. No offense, but it's not like I was about to ask you to be my boyfriend right now."

Naruto laughed softly "I guess I was overreacting. But what about your brother? Isn't he going a bit fast with Sakura?"

Sasuke thought about it before giving his answer "Itachi and I are different. He's always been looking for a beautiful and smart girl, nice but with a strong personality. Oh and she has to be fawning over him of course."

The blond smiled "Yeah, you just described my Sakura perfectly well."

"So he found his perfect girl" Sasuke went on "I guess he doesn't see the point in waiting."

"And how are you so different than him?" Naruto asked teasingly, but it was a serious question.

"You're not the only one with a fucked up ex. My only relationship screwed me up I guess. Now I don't even know what I want anymore."

He could see that Naruto was curious.

"What was so fucked up about it?"

Sasuke chuckled "That is a long story."

Naruto just shrugged "So what? We have time."

"I was like Itachi before" he started, sighing. "I met this guy named Haku, and it went way too fast. But I didn't care because I thought this was how it was supposed to be. He was smart, he looked nice, well, at the beginning at least..."

"What do you mean?"

"At some point he started cross dressing. He got hair extensions and wore dresses and skirts."

"What? At school?"

Sasuke shook his head "No, we have a uniform so he couldn't. But outside of school, he looked so much like a girl that my family thought I was straight and had a girlfriend."

"You were right. That is fucked up..."

"Yeah, the worst thing is, I never told them the truth. Well, only to my mother."

"What happened? You broke up?"

Sasuke nodded "He didn't take it well. He threatened me of killing me if I didn't take him back." He looked at Naruto "You know, I never actually told this story to anyone."

"Well, I know we don't know each other that much. But you can tell me anything" Naruto smiled.

They were quiet and thoughtful for a moment. Sasuke enjoyed Naruto's presence and he felt like they could really understand each other. Maybe it was early to tell, but even if he had said he didn't want a relationship, Sasuke felt like he wanted to try and make him change his mind... But for now, he was just glad to be able to spend a nice evening together.


	5. Chapter 5

Without really noticing, they had walked in a circle and now they were back to the restaurant.

"I want a hot chocolate." Naruto said.

Sasuke chuckled; Naruto was so random sometimes.

His blue eyes suddenly lit up and he added, "I know, I'll get you one too! My treat!"

He ran inside of the restaurant, Sasuke walking quietly behind. He noticed how some of the men had checked the handsome blond out when he got inside. He felt possessive so he went to stand closer to Naruto.

"Naruto wait, I don't like sweets."

His blue eyes widened, looking at him as if he had just said that the world would end tonight.

"That's impossible" Naruto said, but then his expression changed and he smirked "okay let me guess, you want an espresso or something like that?"

"Yeah, how did you..."

"Just like Friday night with the girly drinks, I guessed it, Mr fancy boy."

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Whatever. But I'm paying."

"No!" Naruto took out his wallet and told the zombie looking cashier what they wanted.

"But it's your birthday." Sasuke protested.

"It's not even my birthday anymore. And, you already gave me a present anyway." He said on a tone that accepted no more replies.

After getting their hot drinks, they decided to go sit outside on a bench. They both felt colder now, because they had been outside for a while and now it contrasted with the warmth of the restaurant. Without a word, they sat really close to each other, both enjoying the physical warmth.

Naruto suddenly took his cell out of his pocket and checked it.

"Do you mind?" he asked Sasuke.

"No, go ahead. Who is it from?" Sasuke asked when he saw that he had received messages.

"It was closed practically all day" Naruto laughed "so now I have a ton of messages."

He checked each message, explaining to Sasuke at the same time.

"This one's from Sakura, she says your brother is so awesome and now she's in love." Naruto rolled his eyes. "This one's from Kiba, he's saying he wants to see that 'chick' from last night again to see if she is as hot when he's not drunk. Kiba's retarded. He sent me another one too; he wants us to work on his new car tomorrow. Sounds fun." Naruto paused, answering his friend.

Naruto kept talking and Sasuke tried to keep up with his ramblings, but tiredness got the best of him. It's not that he wasn't interested, quite the opposite actually, he liked hearing more about Naruto's life. But he hadn't had much sleep the night before, and his eyes just wouldn't stay open. So he closed them, and fell asleep without realizing that his head had found a pillow in Naruto's shoulder.

He woke up at the sound of Naruto's voice. He blushed when he realized he had been sleeping on him.

"Sorry I didn't want to wake you, but it's getting really cold, we should get back to my car" he said softly.

He was right; Sasuke realized he was freezing, especially when he pulled away from Naruto. They both shivered from the loss of warmth and hurried to the car, throwing away their now cold drinks.

"Sorry about that" Sasuke mumbled once they were sitting in the car "how long was I sleeping?"

Naruto started the car and put the heat on.

"Like thirty minutes" he laughed "you're so cute when you're sleeping."

"Shut up."

Naruto just smiled and looked at him with those amazing blue eyes.

"What?" Sasuke asked, annoyed and a little intimidated, which he wasn't used to.

Naruto smirked "you're even cuter when you're blushing."

"Just... will you just shut up and start driving already?"

Naruto kept his smirk but silently did what he was told. It was quiet for a few minutes, and Sasuke almost fell asleep again, but Naruto's voice suddenly made him jump.

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"...nothing."

Sasuke sighed "Go on just say it."

"No" Naruto shook his head stubbornly.

"It's too late now say it."

"It's not important."

"Idiot, if it's not important than who cares if you just say it?"

"I just... I just wanted to say that this weekend was awesome."

Sasuke raised a fine brow "Do you seriously expect me to believe that's the only thing you wanted to say?"

"I feel like I don't want to go home just yet."

"Why?" Sasuke asked in a softer voice.

Naruto blushed "Well, tomorrow's school and then, you know, life will just go on as if this never happened and... I don't know I'll miss you, I guess."

And to think Naruto was the one who had said he didn't want a relationship, Sasuke thought...

"Naruto" he said with a smile "you are so weird."

"What?"

Sasuke chuckled at the blond's confused expression "We don't have to say goodbye forever, you know. Don't be dramatic."

"But... it's just that" Naruto bit his lip, and Sasuke couldn't help but think about how cute and hot that was. "I told you that I didn't want a relationship, so I thought you wouldn't want to see me anymore."

"I already told you, I don't care. Of course I still want to see you. By the way, you're really cute when you're blushing." Sasuke smirked, getting revenge for Naruto's earlier teasing.

Naruto ignored it, but he blushed even more.

"So do you want us to be, you know, friends?"

Sasuke couldn't help it anymore, he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You! Jeez, Naruto, you act like a freaking five years old." Sasuke imitated a child's voice. "Yes, Naru-chan, I want to be your friend, do you want to play hide and seek with me?"

"Anytime!" Naruto smiled, playing along and refusing to be embarrassed.

Sasuke shook his head and turned on the music instead of replying. He started singing the lyrics, before realizing that Naruto was singing them too. They exchanged a smile and Naruto turned up the volume even more. They were singing louder and getting really into it.

When the song ended, Naruto lowered the music to ask him where he lived. Sasuke told him the indications and he followed them quietly. They eventually pulled in Sasuke's parking. He could see that Naruto was impressed by the house.

"The Uchiha manor, in all its glory..." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"It's so big!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'll make you visit someday."

"Really?" Naruto turned to him with wide eyes.

"Yeah sure" Sasuke shrugged. "Well, thanks for tonight, see you!"

He was playing it independent. He was about to get out of the car, hand on the door handle, when Naruto stopped him.

"Wait!"

Sasuke smirked inwardly "Yes?"

Naruto pulled him in a hug, a little awkwardly because, well, they were in a car. But it was still nice, and Naruto's smell was addictive.

They finally parted "Good night" he told Naruto.

"Good night Sasuke" Naruto answered with a smile.

Sasuke got out of the car and walked up to the door. Glancing behind him, he noticed Naruto was still there, watching from his car. He probably wanted to make sure he had his keys or something like that. He did have them, though, so he opened the door and closed it after one last look at Naruto. He went to his bedroom quietly, not wanting to wake his brother up that late in the night, or that early in the morning, depending how you put it. He fell asleep with a smile on his face; for someone who didn't want a relationship, Naruto sure looked really attached to him already...

* * *

I know it's short! I'm sorry *hides*

The next ones will be longer I promise


	6. Chapter 6

On Sunday Suigetsu came over to work on some homework together. They were in Sasuke's room, since Itachi was working in the living room and they didn't want to bother him. His bedroom was a good place to work though, so it wasn't so bad. Sasuke was sitting on his bed – a king size with dark blue sheets and blankets – with his back leaning on the wall and his books opened all around him. Suigetsu was sitting on the chair, with his books still closed on the desk. He was playing pc games on Sasuke's laptop computer.

"All done" Sasuke sighed, closing his books and putting them in his school bag.

"What? I haven't even started yet!" Suigetsu exclaimed, keeping his eyes on the screen.

Sasuke smirked "That's because you're playing some stupid game."

He leaned over Suigetsu's shoulder and pretended to look at the game, but he suddenly closed the computer, making Suigetsu groan angrily.

"But I was winning!"

"Not anymore" Sasuke teased.

"You know" Suigetsu turned to look at him "it's not good to close your computer like that. You can break it."

"I'll buy another one" Sasuke shrugged.

"You're just a brat with rich parents."

"You too" Sasuke replied.

Suigetsu laughed "Good point."

Sasuke went back to sit on his bed, and they stayed quiet for a moment. Suigetsu considered doing his homework, but he really didn't feel like it.

"I saw Ino yesterday" he said, choosing talking over working.

"How was it?" Sasuke asked.

"Awesome" Suigetsu grinned. "She's so hot, and cool, and funny! There are no girls like her at our school!"

"What did you do?"

He shrugged "We just hung out. We talked a lot. She told me about her family, her friends... Actually, she told me a lot about this Naruto guy you danced with."

Sasuke's eyes snapped to Suigetsu's violet ones "Really? What did she say?"

"Well, mostly that he's a really cool guy and the best friend anyone could hope for, and that he's been hurt a lot by his ex. Now she's hoping he can meet someone better that would deserve him for real, you know." Suigetsu explained, obviously amused by how interested Sasuke was.

"What did you tell her?"

"I said pretty much the same things about you that she said about him." Suigetsu said sincerely.

Sasuke was surprised. He didn't consider himself a really good person, or a really good friend, anyway. He was mostly a loner and an antisocial guy.

Suigetsu laughed at his reaction "Yeah, you're a prick and a bastard most of the time. But you're my best friend and I wouldn't change ya for the world!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the exaggerated emotion, but he couldn't repress a little smile.

"So we decided to play match makers for you and Naruto!" Suigetsu announced.

"I don't think you're supposed to actually tell the person if you're gonna play match makers..." Sasuke raised a brow, amused.

"Whatever" Suigetsu shrugged. "I'm just doing that to get closer to her. So play along. Here, I'll give you his cell number."

"Why do you have his number?"

"Ino gave it to me, so I could give it to you. I gave her yours too." Suigetsu explained, not feeling remorseful at all for giving Sasuke's number without asking.

He stole Sasuke's phone from his hands to put Naruto's number in it. Sasuke didn't stop him, he just watched, amused, as Suigetsu did the modification in his contacts list. Then, he threw the phone back at him.

Sasuke caught it "Thank you, Suigetsu, for being careful with my things..." he said sarcastically.

"I know you love me." Suigetsu replied.

He tried to open the computer again, but Sasuke stopped him, putting his hand on the laptop to keep it closed.

"But..." Suigetsu started protesting but Sasuke cut him.

"Just go play on your own damn computer."

"But you have better games" Suigetsu whined.

"You should do your homework anyway."

"I don't want to, father." Suigetsu mocked.

"You're gonna fail your classes."

Suigetsu rolled his eyes "fine, jeez, can't a teenager be a little lazy once in a while?"

"You can be lazy after you did them."

Suigetsu started doing his homework as he was told. Sasuke leaned back on his bed with a triumphant smirk on his lips. He really did care for Suigetsu, and he knew he had barely been accepted to the private school. He had to work extra hard to keep up with the others, but Sasuke kept pushing him because he knew he could do it.

When he was done, they listened to music, talked and played video games. Then Suigetsu went home and Sasuke was alone in his room again. He was thinking about Naruto. He really wanted to see him again, as soon as possible. He was so attracted to him, for reasons he wasn't even sure of yet. He liked his body of course, but it was far from being just about that. He liked his vibrant personality, his random comments, his bright grin and stunning eyes... In a way, he was glad that Suigetsu and Ino were playing match makers, even if they really should be minding their own business. But maybe it could help him get closer to Naruto...

The next day, Sasuke kept day dreaming in class. His friends were wondering what the hell was going on with him, because it really wasn't like him to do that. In maths, he was paired with Jugo, and Karin and Suigetsu were together, sitting just behind. Usually, Jugo and Sasuke always finished earlier and with a perfect score, but on that Monday afternoon, Jugo had to constantly remind Sasuke to work and focus on the problems. Even Karin and Suigetsu, who were always fighting and talking instead of working, finished the assignment faster than their two friends.

"Sasuke, what the hell is going on? You keep spacing out!" Karin told him when they got out of their last class.

"You're sad that your perfect Sasuke didn't stand out to his reputation Karin?" Suigetsu said in a fake concerned voice.

"Shut up" Karin snapped. "And for your information, I have someone in my life now."

Suigetsu laughed "Oh yeah, and who would that be? Pretty boy drunk out of his mind that probably doesn't even remember you?"

Jugo and Sasuke, who had stayed silent the whole time, could see that Suigetsu had said something he shouldn't. Karin was looking down, she seemed insecure and uneasy. Maybe she had been worried herself that he had already forgotten her.

"Don't worry Karin" Jugo said in a soft voice. "There's no way he could have forgotten you. Anyway, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

They had reached the parking lot so Jugo went to his car.

"Thanks Jugo!" Karin said, then turning to Suigetsu "at least one of my friends is being nice to me!"

"He wants to see you again." Sasuke said, remembering Naruto's text message from Kiba.

Karin's eyes widened as she looked at him "How do you know...?"

Suigetsu crossed his arms and leaned on his car, which was parked just beside where they were standing "yeah Sasuke, how do you know that?" he teased.

"Naruto told me."

Karin awed in a fangirly voice and Suigetsu smirked. Sasuke decided to leave before these two made anymore stupid and annoying comments.

"So you called him?" Suigetsu asked.

"Sorry guys, gotta go." He said then walked to his car.

Stupid annoying friends, he tried to be nice and then they became all idiotic and retarded. They tried to stop him but he didn't listen. He turned on the music in his car and it made him think about Naruto again while he was driving...


	7. Chapter 7

By Tuesday it was even worst. Sasuke was so distracted in his classes that at some point he even forgot to take notes. Later, at lunch break, they were sitting in the cafeteria and Suigetsu was copying his notes, as usual.

"Man, this doesn't make any sense" Suigetsu said, looking at the notebook, confused.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

Karin, who was sitting beside Suigetsu, looked over at Sasuke's notes.

"Sasuke, you're missing like, a whole page of notes." She took her notebook out of her bag and handed it to Sasuke "here take mine, you can copy them tonight and give it back tomorrow!"

"Thanks" Sasuke said.

"Hey why him?" Suigetsu whined "I need them too!"

"You don't even make the effort of taking notes yourself during class. You moron..."

"Well... what about him?" Suigetsu pointed Sasuke "he didn't take them either."

"It's different" Karin said with a smile "poor baby was distracted thinking about his cute boyfriend."

Sasuke didn't know if he should thank her or tell her to shut the hell up at this point. He opted for his trademarked 'I don't care about anything' attitude.

After classes, Karin and Jugo left first and Sasuke and Suigetsu were walking to their cars quietly. Suigetsu's cellphone suddenly started ringing with the latest hot popular song. He answered it and Sasuke listened, curious.

"Hello? ... Oh hey sexy! What's up?... Yeah I'd like that! ..." Suigetsu turned to look at Sasuke with a smirk while he was listening.

Sasuke raised a brow, suspicious.

"Yeah he'd love it! Of course he'll be there." Suigetsu said on the phone. "Can't wait to see you!... Okay, bye!"

He closed his phone and smiled at Sasuke.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"We're going to the movies! Come on get in the car!"

"What? I don't want to go to the movies with you and your girlfriend..." Sasuke protested.

"Naruto will be there."

"Oh" was all Sasuke said.

Suigetsu laughed "I knew that would make you change your mind."

"Hn... what movie?"

Suigetsu rolled his eyes "who cares! Now get in the car. We need to go pick them up. Ladies first!" he said opening the passenger's door for him.

Sasuke punched him on the shoulder, just enough to hurt him a little.

"Ow! You're not a lady, you're a bitch."

"You're an idiot" Sasuke replied.

"Just get in the fucking car."

"Suigetsu"

"What?"

"We're wearing uniforms."

"Ah... good point. That's why I like having a gay friend around to remind me of such things..." Suigetsu smiled "but, I always have spare clothes in the trunk of my car."

He opened the case and fumbled through the mess. Sasuke was suspicious when Suigetsu found his bag of clothes.

"Are these clean?"

Suigetsu looked offended "of course they are! Just choose something. We're pretty much the same size anyway."

Sasuke looked at the clothes, and he was unfortunately not surprised to see that almost everything was violet... He chose a pair of black jeans and a black long sleeve shirt with violet and dark blue patterns on it. Suigetsu took some dark grey jeans, a white v neck t-shirt and a dark purple jacket. They went in the school bathroom to get changed. They hurried back to the car afterwards, because Suigetsu didn't want to be late.

"Why do we need to pick them up anyway? Naruto has a car." Sasuke asked while Suigetsu was driving.

"Ino thought it would be more fun to go all together." Suigetsu shrugged. "So she wants me to drive."

Sasuke laughed "Man, she's already ordering you around, isn't she?"

"She's hot" Suigetsu replied as if that explained everything.

Sasuke looked out the window for a few moments, and noticed they had passed the public school already.

"We're not going at the school" Suigetsu said, reading his thoughts. "They're at Ino's place. They skipped their last class, I think."

Sasuke smiled "We're dating rebellious teenagers! What would our parents say?"

"I know!" Suigetsu laughed.

After a few more minutes, he parked his car in front of Ino's house. Sasuke recognized Naruto's black and orange car in the parking. Suigetsu got out, but Sasuke didn't follow him, so he opened the passenger's door.

"Come on let's go!" Suigetsu said impatiently.

But Sasuke didn't move an inch "why can't we wait for them here?"

Suigetsu rolled his eyes "don't you know anything at all about girls? You always have to go inside and wait for them."

"Naruto's not a girl."

"He's gay, it's the same."

Sasuke looked up at him "In case you still didn't know, I'm gay too..."

Suigetsu was getting really impatient "Yeah well do you want to be the man in your relationship or what? Come on!"

That last argument made it and Sasuke finally got out of the car and followed his friend to the door. Suigetsu knocked and Ino's father opened the door.

"Oh hey Yamanaka-san! What's up?"

"Hey Suigetsu! Come in!" the tall blond man said with a smile.

Ino suddenly appeared behind him.

"Suigetsu!" she screamed excitedly.

She was wearing dark purple skinny jeans with a white tank top and a black jacket. Sasuke couldn't help but think they were a quite a match. She threw herself in his arms and he hugged her back more than willingly.

"I missed you!" she whispered in his ear although everyone heard it.

Sasuke rolled his eyes; they hadn't seen each other for what, two days? Although he would be lying to himself to think that he didn't miss Naruto at all... Speaking of which, where was he anyway?

Ino's father cleared his throat "I'll leave you guys alone"

He went back to the kitchen. Sasuke looked around, it was a small house, but it seemed very comfortable and nice. There was a second floor where he guessed the bedrooms were.

Suigetsu and Ino finally parted.

"So I guess you already know, but Ino, this is Sasuke; Sasuke, Ino" Suigetsu introduced them lamely.

Ino eyed him appreciatively "I knew Naruto had good taste in men, but this time I am really impressed!"

Sasuke tried not to look annoyed "is he here?"

"Who?" she asked innocently.

Sasuke sighed "Naruto..." who else?

Ino frowned, looking at Suigetsu "It was supposed to be a surprise!"

"Sorry..." Suigetsu apologized "I know Sasuke, and being the antisocial bastard that he is, he would never have agreed to come if I hadn't told him."

She sighed "Naruto's been pretty hard to convince too. He wanted to go home before you arrived, but I forced him to stay! And, he doesn't know you're here!" Ino told Sasuke with a mischievous smile on her lips. "He's hiding in my room." She added.

She went to stand down the stairs "Naruto! Get your ass down here!" she screamed.

A shy Naruto walked down the stairs. Sasuke liked his outfit; he was sexy in pale grey skinny jeans, a dark blue v-neck t-shirt and a black leather jacket. When he looked up their eyes met and Naruto stopped. He still had two steps to walk down, but he was like frozen right there.

It was only a few seconds, but it seemed like forever. Naruto's blue eyes were wide and he was blushing. Sasuke was smirking, hiding the fact that his heartbeat was suddenly faster. Ino and Suigetsu exchanged a knowing glance.

Suddenly Naruto looked at Ino and burst out "you didn't tell me he would be there!"

Ino laughed "It's a surprise!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke again, his eyes asking 'did you know about this?' Sasuke shook his head slightly and shrugged, telling him it wasn't his fault.

Naruto made an effort to push his nervousness away, replacing it with a smile. Ino made the introductions for Naruto and Suigetsu, and then they were ready to leave.

Sasuke, who had stayed silent the whole time, felt like he should say something to Naruto. But all he could think of was teasing him.

"So, skipping class, huh?" It was lame, but at least he had engaged conversation.

Suigetsu laughed, but Ino and Naruto looked at him with alarmed expressions. Ino's father threw them a suspicious look from the other room. 'Fuck' Sasuke mentally cursed.

"Ino, I thought you told me your last period was cancelled today!"

"It was!" Ino replied.

"Yeah" Naruto came to her help "they wouldn't know anyway, since they're not going at our school, Sasuke teme here was just trying to make fun of me."

Mr. Yamanaka still looked suspicious, but he seemed to accept Naruto's explanation.

They told him good evening and left, going in Suigetsu's car. Ino sat at the front and Naruto and Sasuke in the back seat.

"Sasuke teme" Suigetsu laughed, looking at his best friend in the mirror "I like it, it suits you."

Naruto laughed and Sasuke rolled his eyes. But still, he wanted to apologize.

"Look, Ino, sorry about that... I didn't realize."

She seemed to melt at his words "Oh, it's okay, don't worry about it."

"Was your class really cancelled though?" Sasuke asked, curious.

"Of course not!" Naruto laughed "we just skipped; maths is such a pain in the ass..."

"Yeah" Ino agreed. "What about you, what classes do you like, Suigetsu?"

Ino and Suigetsu started talking about everything and nothing, and Sasuke soon lost track of their conversation. Instead he glanced at Naruto, who was looking outside the window, apparently lost in his thoughts. The buzzing of his cell phone interrupted his staring. He checked; it was a message from Itachi 'where are you?' He answered 'Out' and sent it just before Naruto took his phone from his hands. What was it with people stealing his phone, really? Sasuke hadn't even realized Naruto had been watching him.

"Your phone is so cool!" he exclaimed, admiring the latest technology in cell phones that his parents had bought him.

He stayed silent, watching as Naruto pressed on the touch screen, apparently fascinated by it.

"Your brother asked where you were and you answered 'out'?" Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, he's probably gonna send me something like 'smart ass'..."

The cell buzzed in Naruto's hands and he checked the message, before laughing even more. He showed it to Sasuke; and sure enough, 'smart ass' was Itachi's reply.

Sasuke smiled "we know each other pretty well."

"Must be nice having a brother" Naruto whispered more to himself, while checking some other stuff on Sasuke's phone.

"He can be a pain in the ass, but yeah it's nice... What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto was blushing madly and looking at the cell with wide eyes. He just handed the phone back without a word. Sasuke took it and looked at the screen; it was his contact list, directly on the name 'Sexy Naru'... Sasuke blushed and was embarrassed as he remembered Suigetsu entering Naruto's number. He made a note to himself never to let Suigetsu use his phone again.

"Suigetsu you idiot!" he said tapping his friend on the head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For being an idiot." Sasuke repeated.

When he looked at Naruto again, he was smiling.

"It's okay, I know what it's like to have crazy friends too, believe me."

Sasuke smiled back and looked outside; they were almost there. He liked the idea of being in the dark of the movie room; sitting just beside Naruto... he couldn't wait to be there.


	8. Chapter 8

Suigetsu took his time to find a good parking spot near the entrance. He was a lazy guy and absolutely hated walking anymore than he had to. He finally found one, skilfully cutting another car that was already waiting for the spot.

They got inside and Sasuke realized he still didn't know what movie they were going to watch. Suigetsu took Ino's hand and led her to the cash. He said the name of the movie without hesitating and paid for the both of them. Ino was smiling fondly at him. Sasuke frowned as he realized it was the latest chick flick. He sighed; he hated these damned girly romantic movies. Damn Suigetsu, he had probably known all along without telling him. He realized Naruto was staring at him.

"Let's go..." he said, walking towards the waiting cashier.

Sasuke walked behind him unwillingly and bought a ticket for the stupid movie. He glared at Suigetsu, but the latter just smiled and ignored him. Suigetsu and Ino were now in line to get some popcorn and drinks.

"Do you want something to eat?" Naruto asked him.

"No" he said more rudely then he had meant.

"What's wrong?" Naruto frowned.

"Nothing" he sighed "it's just that I hate those kinds of movies and Suigetsu knows it, so he thought it would be a good idea not to tell me what we were going to see..."

Naruto laughed "Yeah sorry about that, it was Ino's choice... But it can't be that bad!"

Ino and Suigetsu walked towards the assigned room with their food, so they followed them. There weren't that many seats left, so they had to sit at the front. Sasuke sat between Naruto and Suigetsu and sighed again.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing..."

Suigetsu rolled his eyes "Stop whining, pretty boy. He just hates sitting at the front. He thinks all the other people in the room should hurry and offer him their better seats for his all mighty Uchiha ass."

"Shut up, Suigetsu." Sasuke said, punching him on the arm.

"Ow, that hurt, you bastard!"

He turned to Ino and resumed eating of his popcorn.

Naruto laughed "You guys remind me of Sakura and me. She's the one that's always hitting me though... Anyway, I totally understand. I hate sitting at the front too, it hurts here." He massaged the skin on the back of his neck to illustrate his words.

Sasuke smiled and leaned back in his seat more comfortably. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, after all he shouldn't complain; he was glad to see Naruto again.

The movie started and after only fifteen minutes, Sasuke could tell how it would end already. The reject girl would get a make over or something and then the popular boy would realize she was pretty after all under those huge glasses and bad hair, and then they would go out, then fight, then make up and kiss.

Naruto leaned to whisper in his ear "This movie sucks. That guy looks retarded."

"He is retarded." Sasuke replied with a smile.

"Yeah, Ino seems to love it though."

Sasuke glanced at the blonde girl, Naruto was right; she had her eyes glued to the screen and seemed really into it. Then he looked at his best friend and laughed inwardly, Suigetsu obviously found the movie really boring and he was trying to find a way to take Ino's hand, or put his arm around her shoulders maybe.

They watched the movie in silence for another few minutes, but then Naruto started making comments. He was shy at first, but then he realized Sasuke seemed to enjoy it and laughed with him, so he made more and more comments.

"Oh my God, she's not wearing glasses and baggy clothes anymore; I can now see her huge breasts! I think I'm in love with her!" Naruto said in a stupid voice, making Sasuke laugh. "Man, this movie is so retarded. I mean it's obvious that the guy only likes her for her looks. Why do all the girls love these movies so much?"

Sasuke shrugged "Don't ask me that..."

Naruto eventually stopped commenting, and Sasuke looked at him to see that he was falling asleep. There was still at least half an hour left to the movie, and Naruto was obviously having a hard time to keep his eyes open.

He noticed Sasuke was looking at him "Sorry, I'm just so tired. I was playing online games with Kiba until like, three in the morning last night."

Sasuke smiled "That's okay; I don't think you'll miss anything important in this movie even if you fall asleep..."

"Yeah..." Naruto smiled back, and then looked at the screen. But it wasn't long before his eyes closed again.

Sasuke glanced at Suigetsu and Ino. She was obviously enjoying the movie a lot, and Suigetsu was now enjoying himself too. He had his arm around her shoulders and his other hand on her thigh. He was kissing her softly on the cheek, ear and neck.

Sasuke suddenly felt something on his shoulder. He turned and smiled as a sleeping Naruto was slowly falling and leaning more and more on him. Sasuke slowly rose his hand to caress the blond hair; no reaction whatsoever from Naruto. He must have been really tired. Sasuke carefully put his arm around him, and he didn't wake up, instead his head was now resting in the crook of Sasuke's neck. They were as close as possible, but it was a little uncomfortable because the two seats were separated by a cup holder. Sasuke kind of wished he could tear it off. He could get used to this though; holding Naruto in his arms and watching him sleep. He caressed his cheek and the three tiny whiskers like scars. Naruto shifted in his sleep and his blond eyelashes moved a little, but his eyes didn't open; he was still sleeping. He looked like an angel with his long messy but soft blond hair, beautiful face and peaceful expression.

Eventually, the oh so cliché final scene of the movie arrived, and pretty much all the girls in the room squealed when the two characters kissed at the end; including Ino. Suigetsu and Ino got up and stretched. Sasuke removed his arm and Naruto woke up. He rubbed his eyes and stretched, apparently oblivious to the fact that he had been sleeping in Sasuke's arms all this time.

Sasuke chuckled "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Naruto blushed "Sorry..." okay maybe he wasn't so oblivious after all.

Sasuke laughed and shook his head "No problem. Let's go."

They followed Suigetsu and Ino. He wanted to take Naruto's hand, but he remembered the last time he did that it hadn't been such a good idea. So he decided he would wait for Naruto to make the next move.

It was still early, so they decided to go to a little cafe nearby. Suigetsu and Ino took the same thing, a cappuccino, and he paid for her again. Sasuke had a latte and paid for Naruto's hot chocolate as well. He insisted because Naruto had paid for him two days ago so it was only normal.

"So how did the movie end?" Naruto asked casually once they were all seated.

Ino looked really offended "What? Don't tell me you fell asleep?" Naruto nodded. "How could you? It was like the most romantic movie ever!"

Suigetsu put his arm around her shoulders and smiled teasingly "yeah Naruto how could you fall asleep during such an awesome and romantic movie?" he said and Ino was all smiles.

"Well, to answer your question Naruto, at the end of the movie..."

Sasuke stopped listening as Ino was telling every detail of the shitty movie all over again. He looked around the little restaurant, and his eyes stopped on someone he really didn't want to see. But it was really him, right there sitting alone on a table reading a book. Haku... his ex boyfriend; the last time he had seen him Haku had threatened Sasuke to kill him. He didn't want this kind of trouble, especially not in front of Naruto, so he was about to excuse himself to go somewhere, anywhere other than here. But it was too late, Haku had looked up and their eyes had met.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked him, interrupting Ino.

Sasuke realized he had tensed a lot, his hand tightly clutched on his cup and his eyes locked with Haku's. Naruto and the others looked in that direction.

"Fuck, not him..." Suigetsu cursed.

"That's a guy?" Ino exclaimed.

Haku got up and walked towards them. Sasuke tried to keep his cool, but Naruto could see that he was nervous. Haku was wearing tight pants and a very feminine long pink shirt. His black hair was long and sleek and his face was androgynous, you couldn't really tell if it was a man or a woman. Naruto immediately understood that this was Sasuke's fucked up ex he had told him about.

"It's okay, just relax." Naruto whispered in his ear, taking his hand in his and holding it tight.

Sasuke was surprised but grateful that Naruto had done that.

"Hello Sasuke." Haku said calmly. He sent an evil glare at Naruto, and then turned towards Suigetsu "I see you're still friends with that annoying jerk."

Haku and Suigetsu had never gotten along well.

Suigetsu was fuming "you little asshole you'd better watch your mouth or I'll..."

Sasuke interrupted him, calm as ever "Haku, if you wanted to talk to me, you shouldn't have called my best friend a jerk. Sorry, but I have nothing to say to you."

Haku apparently didn't get the message. He brought a chair to their table and sat beside Sasuke. Naruto and Suigetsu seemed ready to fight him at any opportunity; he did look like a girl, but he was really a guy so they figured it was okay to beat the hell out of him if needed. Ino was a little bit freaked out and she liked the comfort of having Suigetsu's strong arm around her. As for Sasuke, he hated Haku for ruining the evening like that. He was making him nervous and uneasy, but he tried to hide it and stay calm. He wouldn't let him win...

"Maybe I wasn't clear enough, but I'd like you to leave. Now." Sasuke said again, squeezing Naruto's hand a little, he squeezed back and it comforted him.

"I can never see you since I changed schools. But now I won't miss my chance. You and I aren't over."

Haku's voice was very calm, but somehow it freaked him out even more.

"You're gonna take me back eventually, I already told you." He whispered in Sasuke's ear.

Naruto had tried to let Sasuke deal with this, but he couldn't hold back anymore "That's it you're leaving!" he screamed at Haku, getting up and letting go of Sasuke's hand at the same time.

Haku looked up at Naruto with disdain, and then locked eyes with Sasuke again "I thought I warned you, if I can't have you, no one can."

Naruto took Haku by the collar and lift him up, then pushed him. "You don't get it, do you? I thought I told you to leave."

"I can stay as long as I want, it's a public place." He replied.

Before Naruto could do something dangerous, Sasuke stood up and stopped him. Suigetsu and Ino got up as well.

"I'm tired anyway..." Ino started.

"Yeah, let's go, I don't want to stay in here anymore." Suigetsu added.

They all left quickly without one more word. Haku watched Sasuke as he left, muttering to himself.

Once they were all in Suigetsu's car, Sasuke let out a heavy sigh.

"Sorry guys, that kind of ruined everything..."

Suigetsu laughed "Man, you never apologize when you should. So don't apologize when it's not even your fault."

"He reminds me of Sai..." Ino said.

Naruto shook his head and frowned "No, he's much worst than Sai. Haku's serious and calm like him, but he seems crazy at the same time, it freaks me out."

As the others made some more comments, Sasuke stayed silent and Naruto was worried.

"Are you okay?"

Sasuke looked at him and smiled weakly "Yeah it's just... I just hate him so much."

Naruto nodded in understanding. When they arrived at Ino's house, Suigetsu walked her to the door and the next instant they were having an intense make out session. Naruto and Sasuke got out of the car while waiting for them.

"Why are you waiting?" Sasuke asked. "Your car is right there."

Naruto shrugged "I didn't want to leave you alone."

Sasuke smiled "I think I'll be fine."

"All right" he smiled back. He hesitated before leaving, like he wanted to do something but wasn't sure if he should.

Sasuke didn't let him hesitate any longer though. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Naruto. They stayed like this for a long moment; it was so much more than just any friend's hug. They were calm but their heartbeat was fast, and they could hear each other's breathing. They were holding each other very tightly and neither wanted to let go, but eventually they had to.

"I don't want to interrupt anything, guys, but..." Suigetsu said, amused.

"Bye, thank you for tonight!" Naruto said with a smile, trying to hide his blush.

Sasuke and Suigetsu stayed pretty much silent in their ride back to school. Sasuke still had to get his car back. Suigetsu made only a few comments before Sasuke left.

"Don't let him get to you." He was speaking of Haku, of course. "He's an asshole and a jerk. He doesn't even love you. And don't let him ruin your relationship with Naruto. I know you're not official yet and all..." Suigetsu added before Sasuke could protest. "But it's easy to see that you're made for each other already. So don't you let Haku ruin that..."

"Suigetsu, it's okay, I know."

Suigetsu sighed than smiled "All right man good night, see you tomorrow."

Sasuke nodded and went in his car. He felt a little bit lonely and couldn't understand why. But he knew it had something to do with Naruto. His presence around him made him feel better, and when he wasn't there anymore he missed him a lot.

The rest of the evening was pretty much uneventful, except for some teasing from Itachi. He did his homework, but it was hard to concentrate. He went to bed thinking of Naruto that night.

A/N: I just want to say thanks to everyone who reads this and reviews it means so much to me!


	9. Chapter 9

"So how is it going with Sakura?" Sasuke asked his brother casually, taking a break from his homework on Thursday evening.

Itachi looked up from his laptop and smiled "It's going great! I'm so proud of her. Did I tell you she has the highest grade in all of her classes?"

Sasuke rose a brow "That's awesome... But aniki, I have the highest grade in all of my classes, and you never tell me you're proud of me."

Itachi rolled his eyes "I'll be proud of you when your grades surpass mine."

"But you had perfect scores all the time!"

"Exactly" Itachi smirked.

"Ass"

"And how is it going for you and Naruto?"

Sasuke shrugged "I don't know..." he hesitated; he didn't know if Itachi was the right person to talk to about this.

Itachi sat beside him on the couch "Do you like him?"

Sasuke looked at his older brother in the eye; he saw no teasing, no sarcasm, and no other hidden intentions.

He looked down again and sighed "yeah but...he says he doesn't want a relationship..."

Itachi frowned "but you do?"

He was thoughtful for a moment "I thought I didn't, but with Naruto I... I just want more with him. I know it's crazy and I only just met him last week..." he couldn't believe it had just been a week, and he got attached to Naruto so quickly, it wasn't like him.

Itachi seemed to think the same thing "Otouto, I think you're really serious about this... and I think you should tell him how you feel."

Sasuke didn't know what to answer, but he was saved by Itachi's cell phone ringing. Itachi looked at his brother, then sighed and answered his phone, convinced that it was for work again, but it turned out it was Sakura.

"Oh hey sweetie, how are you?"

Sasuke didn't pay too much attention to his brother's conversation; instead he tried to concentrate on his homework. So he was annoyed when Itachi tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?"

Itachi handed him the phone "she wants to talk to you."

Sasuke frowned, confused, but Itachi just shrugged, so he took it.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke-kun! Hi!" Sakura's cheerful voice said. "I was wondering, are you free this evening?"

Sasuke was very confused, why was she asking him that?

"Well, I still have some homework..."

"Oh, that's too bad" she said, disappointed. "I wanted to know if you'd come with me to Naruto's class, but since you're too busy..."

"Wait! What? What class?" Sasuke asked, curious.

He could almost 'hear' Sakura smirk through the phone "Oh, he didn't tell you? Naruto's a karate teacher and visitors are aloud to the class this evening."

"When is it?"

"It starts in thirty minutes, at the gym of my school."

"Do you need me to drive you there?" Sasuke asked politely.

"No but thank you! I'm already there. So you're coming?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, sure. See you later then." He gave the cell back to Itachi.

So Naruto was a karate teacher; this could be interesting. Sasuke himself was an expert in almost every martial art, their parents had always encouraged, more like forced, Itachi and himself to learn them. He realized there were truly a lot of things he still didn't know about Naruto. But the more he knew, the more he liked.

He got his car keys and left without a word. Itachi was still on the phone, so he only looked up and nodded before Sasuke closed the door. It was cool not to have his parents, well his mother, always watching him and asking questions. But he was starting to miss them. They would be back from their vacation in about another week or so.

When he got to the school he was a little lost. It was the first time he went to that place. He was unsuccessfully trying to find the gym when Sakura found him.

"Hey! I figured you'd get lost!" she laughed "come with me!"

He followed her through the corridors until they got to the sports centre. It was a very big school and Sasuke was impressed. It wasn't like he had imagined, and he made a note to self to never have rich kids stereotypes again.

Sakura eventually opened a door and they entered a large gym room. There were some seats in the back with a few people already there. Sakura sat beside a girl with long black hair, pale eyes and a shy attitude. Sasuke recognized her; he had seen her a few times at the club. He sat with them and turned his attention on the rest of the gym. There were a few mats on the floor and the kids, who were from about seven to twelve years old, had belts from white to brown around their waists.

Sasuke spotted bright blond hair at the other side of the room. Naruto was sexy in his all black karate outfit; then again Sasuke was biased, he always found Naruto sexy. He also saw Naruto's ex boyfriend, Sai.

He frowned and interrupted Sakura and the black haired girl's conversation.

"Why is he here?"

Sakura followed his stare "Oh, Sai? He's also a teacher."

"Na... Naruto-kun doesn't really like it" the shy girl stuttered "but he... he doesn't want to stop teaching because of Sai."

Sakura gasped "Oh sorry! I haven't even introduced you two! Where are my manners? Sasuke-kun, this is Hinata, one of Naruto and I's very good friends. Her little sister Hanabi is taking this class so she came to see her progress! Hinata, well, this is Sasuke-kun, my boyfriend's little brother and Naruto's new friend."

He smiled to Hinata and she returned the smile shyly. He turned his attention back on Naruto and their eyes met. The blond grinned and walked up to them.

"Sasuke! How did you know...?"

"I invited him!" Sakura smiled.

Naruto nodded and smiled, his eyes never leaving Sasuke's "Cool! Well, I guess I'd better go back!"

"Do your best, Naruto-kun!" Hinata said, blushing.

"Always!" he said before running towards Sai and the kids.

Sasuke watched as Naruto and Sai gave the kids demonstrations, lessons and advice. The two best students of the class were the oldest and also obviously Naruto's favourites; a boy that he didn't know and Hinata's little sister. He watched carefully when the two teachers gave an example of a fight. As a black belt in karate himself, Sasuke could tell Sai had the most perfect technique. But Naruto's moves were so unpredictable that it gave him the advantage.

Sasuke smirked as Naruto won the fight with a fast series of movements and kick that Sai didn't see coming at all, sending him on the floor. Naruto looked at him from the other side of the room and his smile widened. Sasuke didn't lower his gaze; instead he smiled back and rose a questioning brow, and it made Naruto blush as he looked away to address his class again.

At the end of the one hour course, Sakura and Sasuke said bye to Hinata, who had to bring her sister back home. Then they went to join Naruto, Sai and a few students who were still there.

"I'm so proud of you! Your moves just keep getting better!" Naruto was saying to one of the boys.

The kid's smile was as wide as possible "It's all thanks to you sensei!"

Sasuke was impressed by how good Naruto was with children. Many students seemed to admire him a lot and they didn't want to go, but reluctantly the kids soon all had to leave with their parents.

"I'm so hot!" Naruto sighed, removing his shirt and revealing his tan and toned chest and abs.

'Oh yes you are' Sasuke thought, amused. He was less amused, though, when he noticed Sai was staring intensely at the oblivious blond. Sakura noticed it too.

"Silly Naruto, we're going outside in just a few minutes and it's cold! Just put it back on." She said.

He grunted but put his shirt back on as they started walking. Sakura was deliberately walking in front and next to Sai, to give them a chance to talk.

"I'm glad you came tonight!" Naruto said sincerely. "I hope it wasn't too boring."

"No it was interesting. I like your fighting style, actually I'd like to fight you sometime..."

Naruto looked surprised "Really? So you do martial arts too?"

"Yeah, I don't take classes anymore, but I still practice with Itachi and my father sometimes." Sasuke explained.

Naruto's eyes lit up as he looked at him "Awesome! You should come back next week!"

Sai glared behind him at Sasuke, interrupting Sakura's attempt at making conversation with him.

"Visitors aren't allowed next week." He said rudely. "It was only a special for today."

"All right, all right, damn it Sai you don't have to be an ass about it." Naruto replied.

"I'll come after the class then." Sasuke suggested.

Naruto smiled "Yeah I'd like that!"

Sasuke smirked when Sai glared at him again.

They shivered when they got outside; the nights were starting to get really cold. They hurried to Naruto's car, Sasuke following behind. He guessed Naruto was driving the other two home because his car was the only one there, well except for his own black bmw at the other side of the parking.

He felt a pang of jealousy knowing that Sai seemed to spend a lot of time with Naruto, even if they were exes. Also, he would have liked to hug Naruto before leaving but the blond seemed uneasy because of Sai's presence.

"Well, see you next week, I guess!" Naruto told him.

"Good night Sasuke-kun! Please tell Itachi good night for me!" Sakura said before sitting in the passenger's seat after Naruto unlocked the doors.

He nodded and smiled to the two of them, then, not wanting to talk to Sai anyway, he walked quietly towards his car. Sasuke drove home with frustration and confusion in his heart that night. Seeing Naruto in a week seemed like way too long, but Naruto himself didn't seem to care at all. He felt stupid but, he really wanted to be more than just friends... It was a new feeling to him. It was overwhelming, he was falling, deeply, for Naruto, and there was no going back. It was exciting and he kept thinking about him, all the time, but at the same time he was scared shitless. And he had never felt that before. All the fan girls, fan boys, even Karin and Haku, they had always been obsessed with him.

But he had never truly wanted a relationship that bad before. Even with Haku; it wasn't the same, it had just happened without him really thinking about it that much. Actually, he didn't think he had ever truly loved Haku. And now he hated him, but that was another story... This time, with Naruto, he wanted to be with him so bad that it hurt... But Sasuke wasn't one to give up easily, and he usually always got what he wanted...


	10. Chapter 10

This part is Naruto's point of view for the first time in the story, that's why I felt it should be a different chapter...

Enjoy!

Chapter10

_Sasuke arched his back and turned his flushed face into Naruto's soft orange pillow._

"_Sasuke..." Naruto said huskily "look at me."_

_Sasuke turned his head to look up at Naruto again. His eyes lingered on Sasuke's pale, perfect skin, those deep black eyes he loved so much, the now messy raven black hair..._

"_Ahh... Naruto..." Sasuke moaned, and that was the sexiest sound in the world._

_Naruto just loved the way Sasuke had said his name like that. It felt so fucking good to be inside of him, and Sasuke was loving it too; he was there naked, under him, in his bed and so, so vulnerable._

_Naruto was about to come so he took Sasuke's member and started pumping. Sasuke cried out his name again, overwhelmed by the combination of pleasures Naruto was giving him._

"_I want us to come together." Naruto whispered._

_Sasuke wrapped his arms around his back to pull him closer then closed his eyes and kissed him passionately. After a moment they broke the kiss, breathing hard, and then they came, together, screaming each other's names. Naruto fell on his bed beside his lover and held him tightly and fiercely in his arms. He felt so good..._

"Naruto!" an angry woman shouted. "You're gonna be late!"

Naruto opened his eyes reluctantly and closed them again immediately. His evil mom, Kushina, had opened the lights in his bedroom and it hurt his eyes.

"Naruto get up you're late for school again!"

He reopened his eyes and sat up, blushing as he remembered every detail of his intense wet dream. At least he was wearing his pyjamas and the blankets were covering him...

"Mom... I told you to knock..."

"I did but you wouldn't wake up!" she shouted. "Are you gonna make me repeat it again? GET UP!"

Naruto got up quickly, too scared to disobey, and ran to the bathroom without a word. He made a note to self to always lock the basement door from now on. He took a quick and cold shower. It was his third time dreaming about Sasuke that week, but it just kept getting more intense every time. He had never met anyone in his life that attracted him more than Sasuke.

In a record time, he brushed his teeth, uselessly tried to do something with his naturally spiky and messy blond hair, got dressed – black skinny jeans, blue and orange long sleeve shirt, black jacket – and ran up the stairs. He grabbed his car keys and school bag and looked at the time. Maybe he would make it on time after all.

"Bye son, have a nice day!" Minato, his father, looked up from his newspaper and smiled at him.

Naruto smiled back "Bye Dad!"

"Naruto wait! Don't forget your lunch! You haven't even had breakfast..." Kushina handed him a little bag, which he took and put in his school bag.

"Thanks!" he said before running outside to his car.

Naruto arrived in his classroom, panting, and sat beside Kiba at the back of the class just seconds before the bell rang.

"Just in time" Kiba whispered, smiling.

Naruto grinned at his best friend "Yeah, I'm just awesome like that!"

Kiba rolled his eyes "And so modest, too..."

They never paid that much attention in class, especially not on Fridays. They preferred sitting in the back and talking. It was literature, anyway, and they hadn't done any of the readings, so why bother listening to Kurenai sensei's explanations. She was very nice, but it was still a boring class, in their opinions anyway.

"Naruto, could you give me Karin's number?"

"I don't have it. Why would I have her number...?"

Kiba sighed "I know that, moron. Just text your boyfriend and ask him."

"Why do you want it now? And he's not my boyfriend."

Kiba ignored the last part "I want to invite her to the dance club tonight."

Naruto nodded and took out his cell from his pocket, hiding it under his desk so that the teacher wouldn't see. He didn't know what to write, though, and blushed remembering the dreams again...

"Just give me that" Kiba whispered, stealing the phone from his hands, impatiently.

"Hey give it back!" Naruto said a little too loudly.

"Uzumaki! That's enough, stay quiet please!" Kurenai sensei told him, interrupting her lesson.

"Sorry sensei..." he said, then glared at Kiba.

But the brunette paid him no mind, he had a smirk on his face while texting Sasuke. Naruto tried to stay silent, but it wasn't in his nature. When Kiba chuckled while reading Sasuke's answer, and started texting him again, Naruto tried to get his phone back. But Kiba was holding it too far.

"Kiba, damn it!" Naruto bursted out.

"That's it! Naruto, go sit with Shino please. And be quiet!" Kurenai sensei said with authority.

Naruto glared at Kiba, his blue eyes trying to send daggers at him. But Kiba was busy trying not to laugh; at the messages or at Naruto, or maybe both. 'What a good friend...' Naruto thought sarcastically. He took his things and went to sit at the front beside Shino, a really creepy guys whose only friends were his collection of bugs... or so the rumours said. Naruto was quiet, and also very much bored and annoyed, until the end of the class.

It seemed like forever, but it did end eventually. Naruto got up quickly and waited for Kiba outside of the classroom. He punched him hard on the arm as soon as he walked out.

"Fuck!" Kiba screamed, holding his arm.

"You deserved it, just give me back my damn phone."

Kiba handed him back his cell.

"It was totally worth it though. Sasuke's a really interesting guy." Kiba said with a smile.

Naruto blushed "What the hell did you tell him anyway?"

"Oh, nothing much..." Kiba said with a fake innocence.

They stopped at their shared locker, putting their things in it and closing it. Kiba sighed heavily, leaning on the locker.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I don't feel like going to class, wanna skip?"

"Okay" Naruto shrugged.

They were walking outside on the school campus, when Naruto started reading the sent/received text messages in his cell phone. The first one was sent by Kiba, of course. It said "Hey there boy toy, could you give me Karin's number?"

Naruto stopped walking, his cheeks were red and he looked ready to kill his best friend.

"Kiba! Boy toy? Seriously, what the fuck?" he shouted and Kiba stopped walking too, turning to look at him.

He was laughing "relax Naruto, just keep reading, it's not that bad..."

They resumed walking and Naruto did as Kiba suggested. Sasuke's answer was "who's this?" It made Naruto smile.

"Ah, at least Sasuke was smart enough to know it wasn't me."

Kiba nodded, smiling too. Naruto checked the rest of the messages. It was pretty much just Kiba and Sasuke arguing.

'Ok you got me, it's Kiba so can I have her number?'

'Why do you have Naruto's phone?'

'I stole it'

'Well, I think you'll get along well with my friend Suigetsu...'

'Cool but dude seriously can i have her number'

'No'

'Why?'

'I just like fucking with you'

'Are you guys going out tonight?'

'She is, not me, why?'

'Tell her I'll be there'

'Done, great now she's squealing and asking me what she should wear...'

'Hehe nice mini skirt and high heels : D'

'Stop texting me now'

'Why? I'm having fun and it distracts me from my boring class'

And that was Kiba's last sent message. There was no more after this; Sasuke probably gave up on trying to shut him up and closed his cell instead or something like that.

Naruto sighed "You're an idiot, you know that?"

Kiba grinned "Yeah, so are you coming tonight?"

They sat on a bench lazily, enjoying one of the last warm sunny days of fall.

Naruto sighed "Yeah I mean it could be fun, but he said he's not going out tonight so..."

His best friend frowned "Dude, you're saying he's not your boyfriend, but you don't want to go out without him? You're not making any sense."

"I know but I'd like it better if he came too." Naruto replied thoughtfully.

"Hey is that Shikamaru?" Kiba asked, laughing and pointing at their friend.

They got up and walked towards Shikamaru, who was lying down in the grass and looking at the clouds. That was his favourite activity. They sat down beside him.

"Hey Shikamaru what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing..." he answered.

"Are you gonna come dancing with us tonight?" Kiba asked.

"Ah no that's like, too troublesome..."

Naruto chuckled "You always say that..."

"Yeah and you end up coming anyway." Kiba added. "I think the whole gang is going tonight, so Temari will be there too."

Shikamaru looked at him "So what?"

"Come on don't give me that look man. I know you love her." Kiba said.

"Is Lee driving like last time?" Naruto asked.

"I hope so! Cause I really don't want to see him drunk." Kiba said, taking his phone in his hands.

"Who are you texting?" Naruto asked.

"I'm just sending a text to everyone. I want them to join us here at lunch time so we can get organized for tonight!"

Kiba wasn't one for making efforts for homework or studying, but when it came to partying he always got really into it. He had organized Naruto's birthday party the week before, and he wanted another cool evening like that again. So during their lunch break, the girls arrived first. Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Temari sat with them in the grass (not without complaining that their outfits would get dirty). After that Gaara and Lee arrived too.

"Hey Naruto! Kiba! Shikamaru! You guys are ready for another youthful night out?" Lee said enthusiastically.

Shikamaru sat up and sighed "I can't sleep when you guys are talking so loud..."

"Shut up Shikamaru!" Kiba snapped. "So Lee, do you want to drive again?"

"Yeah sure no problem! I don't need any alcohol to be energetic and dance all night!"

"Great! But there's only what, five places in your car..." Kiba asked, thoughtful.

Sakura interrupted him "My boyfriend will come so he'll pick me up on his way there!"

"Me too!" Ino said excitedly. "I'm going with Suigetsu."

"I can drive and bring Hinata..." Temari suggested. "I really don't mind..."

"Wait!" Shikamaru interrupted her. Everyone looked at him; it was very unusual for him to speak up like that. "Sakura, can't your boyfriend give a ride to the other girls also?"

Temari raised a brow and looked at him, smiling. Everyone was aware of Shikamaru's motives; he wanted Temari to drink. They all knew that when they were drunk, the two of them would kiss and dance all night. They eventually organized everything, and soon everyone was excitedly talking about the evening to come.

Sakura noticed Naruto was unusually quiet, so she went to sit beside him. They only had a few minutes before lunch break ended, but she wanted to know what was going on.

"I'm all right, Sakura-chan..." he said, smiling, when he saw her worried look.

"I'm not buying it." She frowned.

Naruto sighed "It's just that, I think I'll feel lonely tonight at the club, without Sasuke..."

Sakura smiled "I totally understand. I would feel very lonely without Itachi, so I'm glad he's coming. But he said his little brother had too much homework and that he didn't want to go out tonight..."

"Too much homework?" Naruto exclaimed, confused "but it's Friday night! What kind of a geek is that? Oh well..." He shrugged and smiled "Maybe he'll change his mind!"

Sakura nodded, and they went back inside the school for their afternoon classes. Naruto hesitated, but eventually decided to write a text to Sasuke, "Hey I just wanted to say sorry about this morning, Kiba's an idiot. So yeah, if you change your mind and decide to come tonight, I'll be there!" he pressed send before changing his mind.

During the last class, he kept checking his phone; but there was no answer from Sasuke. He decided to stop thinking about it, and to just try to have a good time with his friends no matter what.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for the awesome reviews^^

Keep them coming!

Chapter 11

"What should I wear?" Kiba asked, fumbling through his messy wardrobe.

Naruto looked up from the video game he was playing "I don't know! Why are you asking me that?"

"You're gay!"

"So what? Stop having stereotypes, Kiba."

"What's the point in having a gay best friend if you're not even gonna help me choose my stupid clothes?"

Naruto sighed and dropped the controller "Fine!"

Naruto was himself still wearing his black skinny jeans, but he had changed the long sleeves shirt for a blue t-shirt. He stood beside Kiba, and chose an outfit for him; dark blue jeans and black button up shirt.

"Here, wear this."

Kiba shrugged, taking the clothes and going in the bathroom to change.

"So, how do I look?" he asked when he walked in his bedroom again.

"Totally sexy" Naruto smiled.

"Cool" Kiba smiled, sitting beside Naruto.

They played on Kiba's play station 3 for a while, since they had nothing better to do while waiting for Lee.

"So did Sasuke answer you?" Kiba asked, his eyes staying on the screen.

"No..."

Kiba shrugged "Don't worry about it" then, with a little smile he added "do you want me to text him to try to convince him..."

"No!" Naruto elbowed him in the ribs, but at the same time he lost his focus and lost the game.

"I win!" Kiba laughed.

Naruto threw his controller at Kiba, but missed. They were about to start one of their playful fights when they were interrupted by Kiba's mother.

"Kiba! Naruto! Your friends are here!" she shouted at them.

They ran out of Kiba's bedroom and towards the door. Neither of them wanted to be stuck in the back seat. Kiba had the disadvantage of having to say goodnight to his mother, so Naruto arrived first. He sat in the passenger's seat, beside Lee.

"Hey Naruto!" Lee greeted him excitedly.

"Hey what's up?" Naruto replied while closing the door quickly, before Kiba could come and try to steal his place.

Kiba stuck his tongue out at him before taking place in the back seat. Lee stopped at Gaara's house, then at Shikamaru's (whom Lee had to drag out of his bed to then bring him to the car). Naruto looked behind him and laughed; Kiba was stuck between Gaara and Shikamaru, looking very impatient to get there.

They were early so there weren't too many people at the bar yet. Kiba and Naruto enthusiastically went to order some beer. Lee, Gaara and Shikamaru were following more quietly behind. Lee reserved them a table, while Gaara ordered a rhum and coke and Shikamaru a gin tonic.

They were already at their second round of drinks when Ino, Suigetsu and Karin got there. Kiba was too busy laughing at something Lee had said (or maybe laughing at Lee himself) to notice, so Naruto elbowed him and he looked up. His brown eyes were wide open as he looked at Karin. She was wearing black high heel shoes with a tiny and sexy black dress. She had smokey black make up around her eyes and her long vibrant red hair was straight and a little spiky at the ends.

Ino, very sexy in a little white dress with a big purple belt around her waist, spotted them and sat beside Naruto excitedly.

"Naruto!" she exclaimed.

"Ino!" he replied, amused.

She laughed "I'm sorry I'm just so excited tonight!"

Suigetsu smirked "Really?" he asked, playing with his girlfriend's long blonde hair, which she was wearing loose for once.

"Stop being such a perv" she said, then in a lower voice "save that for later."

Suigetsu leaned closer and kissed her, then he went at the bar to buy her a drink.

"I see it's going pretty well" Naruto said teasingly.

"Yeah!" she answered with a smile. "Oh look at them, aren't they cute?" she added looking at Kiba and Karin, who were sitting together and talking.

"Yeah" Naruto nodded, not wanting to ruin her fun. But inside he was thinking that girls like Ino always said that about couples to be anyway, whether they really did look cute or not at all...

Suigetsu came back with Ino's drink and soon they were all over each other; ignoring the rest of the world.

"It feels kinda lonely, with all those couples around us" Gaara said, sitting beside him.

Naruto sighed and took a sip of his beer "Yeah" that seemed to be the only thing he was saying so far that night...

Gaara and Naruto were really close, but the red-headed teen was very quiet and mysterious so Naruto didn't talk to him very often.

"So what's going on with you?" Naruto asked. "Someone in your life?"

"No" Gaara shook his head. "Oh there are the girls."

The rest of their group was here, so they brought some more chairs so they could all sit together. Hinata was very pretty in a pale lavender dress and Temari was looking sexy in a turquoise skin tight top and black mini skirt. Of course, Sakura and Itachi were just the perfect couple; she had a black skirt and a sexy red top, and Itachi was all in black except for a loose red tie that matched Sakura's outfit.

"I tried to convince my stupid geeky brother to come but he's too stubborn." Itachi told Naruto.

He chuckled "That's okay..." he didn't want to admit that he was disappointed.

"Hey Naruto, want another beer?" Kiba asked him, grinning.

"Hell yeah!"

They walked to the bar, Karin holding Kiba's hand. The brunette ordered two beers and a double porn star cocktail for Karin.

"Sasuke doesn't really like going out" Karin told him while they were waiting. "He usually comes like, once per month, and I always have to spend the whole week convincing him. But today he hesitated, which is a sigh he misses you a lot."

Naruto sighed "Thanks, but why is everyone trying to cheer me up? I'm fine!"

"You look down" Kiba argued. "Here, drink more." He handed him his beer.

They laughed and drank almost all of it at once.

"Ugh, gross." Karin said, sipping on her cocktail.

"Sasuke had the same reaction when he saw me doing that." Naruto remembered.

"Dude! You need to stop thinking about him!" Kiba took him by the arm. "Let's go dancing!"

Karin smiled and nodded as Kiba led them towards the middle of the dance floor. At first it was really fun, the three of them were dancing on their own. Naruto let the beat guide his movements. People often told him he was a good dancer. It was probably because he had always played a lot of instruments, and had a good musical ear. When Kiba and Karin started dancing together, he felt lonely. But at least it wasn't too long before the others came to join them on the dance floor. Suigetsu and Ino, and Sakura and Itachi were dancing together, and the rest on their own, although Temari was obviously trying to tease Shikamaru.

"I need another drink" Shikamaru told Naruto in a low voice.

Naruto laughed and went to the bar with his friend. They were drinking their beer quietly when Naruto saw an all too familiar person walking towards them. And it wasn't Sasuke, to Naruto's disappointment and despair; it was Sai.

"Did you know he would be here?" Shikamaru asked him.

Naruto sighed and shook his head "I had no idea!"

Sai went to stand beside him at the bar, unnecessarily too close.

"Hi Naru, I'm glad to see you."

"Don't call me that" Naruto replied angrily.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered before going back to the dance floor.

"No Shika! Don't..."

'Leave me alone with him' Naruto finished for himself. Too late, Shikamaru was already in Temari's arms.

When Naruto looked at Sai again, he was offered a drink.

"Here, it's for you!" Sai told him.

"Thanks... What is it?" Naruto asked, but he didn't wait for the answer to taste it.

It was strong, but not too much and Naruto couldn't tell which liquor it was. He was used to beer, after all.

Sai smiled "do you like it?"

Naruto smiled back "Yeah, it's strong but it's good."

He didn't like being angry with people; he was definitely the friendly type. So he didn't see the point in being angry with Sai anyway.

"So how are you?" he asked. "Did you come here on your own?"

"Yes, what about you? I see all of your friends, but that other guy, Sasuke I think, he's not here?"

"No..." Naruto emptied his drink, made a funny face and Sai laughed at him.

"Let me get you another one" he said and before Naruto could protest, he had already paid the barmaid.

A few drinks later, Naruto was getting pretty drunk. He was talking and talking and Sai was listening to him. Naruto was definitely pouring his heart out to the wrong person, but all the alcohol wasn't helping his judgement.

"So like, I don't know what to do! You know?" Naruto was, not so clearly, saying. "I like him, a lot! But I've only known him what, a week!"

Sai was nodding, encouraging him to keep talking. He also bought him more drinks.

"I don't want to be in a relationship right now. It's too soon. But like, I don't want him to go anywhere... and oh my God that is so selfish of me! I don't know... I've never felt something intense like this with anyone else before. No offense, Sai... Oh my God why the hell am I telling you all this? Of all people... I'm so sorry..." Naruto sighed, emptying his drink and putting it down loudly on the bar counter.

"It's okay" Sai reassured him.

A hand suddenly grasped Naruto's arm softly.

"Naruto-kun" it was Hinata. "Do you want to come back dancing with us?"

Naruto looked at her and noticed she looked worried. He nodded and smiled, trying to reassure her. But then he tried to walk and that's when things got more complicated. He lost his balance and almost fell but Sai caught him.

"Let me help you" he said, holding him way too close.

Naruto pushed him away softly "Thanks Sai, but I'm fine." He tried to spot his friends on the dance floor, but everything was so blurry...

"Hinata, where are the others?"

She smiled and took his hand "This way, let's go."

Next thing he knew, he was dancing intensely, the music filling his whole body. He wasn't thinking about anything, just dancing. He was aware that a lot of people around him were dancing in couples; kissing and grinding passionately. Some were his friends and some strangers, but either way it made him feel lonely.

Maybe that's why, when Sai put his arms around him, he didn't push him away. The great amounts of alcohol in his body must have been an important factor too. His drunken brain acknowledged that Sai was touching him everywhere, kissing him and that they were grinding on the dance floor, but he was just too wasted to care.

After a few moments, though, he started feeling uneasy, almost nauseous. He stopped kissing Sai and opened his eyes, gasping for air in the suffocating club. What he saw through the crowd made his heart sank and it hurt. There he was, Sasuke, looking at him with so much hurt in those beautiful dark eyes. He had changed his mind and decided to come after all; only to see him in Sai's arms.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Sai whispered in his ear.

Disgusted, Naruto pushed him away roughly. He tried to reach Sasuke, but he was already walking outside the door. Naruto ran to that same door, pushing everyone in his way.

"Sasuke!" he screamed in a broken voice.

Sasuke, hand on his car handle, stopped his movements, but didn't look at him.

Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's car for support. He really wasn't feeling well.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know you'd come" was all Naruto's drunken brain found to say.

Sasuke looked up and let a little laugh, but it was definitely not because he found the situation funny.

"Ahh sorry, that was so lame... I mean..." Naruto had a hard time making coherent sentences.

"Yeah it was" Sasuke shook his head with a bitter smile. "I wanted to see you, and I thought you wanted to see me too, so I came to the stupid club. I guess I was wrong."

He opened the door to get in his car.

"Sasuke wait! I'm... I'm so sorry..." Naruto swallowed, he was feeling very nauseous now and breathing hard. "I don't even know..." he walked away from Sasuke's car, panting "how it happened..."

He threw up on the ground, putting one knee and one hand down for support. It felt horrible and burned inside of him, but when it was over he felt better at least. Physically, that is, now when he looked up to see Sasuke's disgusted expression, he felt like crying.

"You're pathetic" Sasuke said before sitting and closing the door, and in a loud roar of engine he was gone.

* * *

Don't hate me please! Well okay I guess you can hate me a little... I would.

But here's a preview of the next chapter (which will still be in Naruto's point of view):

He wasn't really paying attention to what he was playing. He just let his thoughts wander, and his fingers at the same time. His thoughts were all on Sasuke, and the chords he was playing were creating a sad and anxious melody.

Without thinking, he suddenly took out a sheet of paper from his school bag and a pen and started writing frantically. He had never written songs before – well nothing more than a few lines anyway – but he suddenly felt inspired and needed to let it all out...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

He woke up with a major headache. It got even worst when all the memories (the parts he remembered) came back to him. The last thing he remembered was the look of disappointment on Sasuke's face, and when he had called him pathetic... After that everything was black.

He got up painfully and went to the bathroom. His hair was a mess, but that was normal. His face was pale and there were streaks on his cheeks as if he had cried. He brushed his teeth frantically, like three times to make sure every bad taste would be gone. Then he took a very comforting warm shower. He went to the kitchen, more as a reflex than anything because he realized he wasn't really hungry. Just when he was about to go back in the basement, he found a note in his mother's handwriting on the kitchen table.

_Hey sweetheart,_

_I hope you had a good time last night!_

_Your father and I are gone to meet some old friends, we'll be back later this evening._

_Love, Mom_

Naruto shrugged and went back to his bedroom. He fell in his bed with his cell phone in his hands. It was 11 am; a reasonable time to call his friends.

"Naruto?" Sakura's voice answered. "I'm sorry I can't talk right now. I'm with Itachi and... ahh..." she moaned in the phone. "Sorry" she apologized again before hanging up.

Okay, so that was mentally scarring... Naruto thought before dialling Kiba's number.

"Hello...?" said a very sleepy Kiba.

"Sorry dude did I wake you up?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah... hey, this isn't my bedroom!"

"What do you mean this isn't..."

"Oh shit! Naruto I'm gonna have to call you back man."

Naruto heard a girl laugh (probably Karin) before the line went dead. Stupid Kiba, probably didn't remember much more than him about last night anyway.

Then, he tried Shikamaru, but the answer he got wasn't really helpful "Fuck you... don't ever wake me up again..." and he hung up on him.

After that he called Lee...

"Sorry Naruto, I can't talk right now! I'm training with my awesome personal trainer Gai sensei! See you at school on Monday!"

Why did they even bother to answer their phone anyway? His last hope was Gaara...

"Hello?"

"Hey Gaara! I'm sorry, I just wanted to know what happened last night!" he said, hopeful.

"Okay..."

"Thank you so much!"

"Well, what do you remember?" Gaara asked.

Naruto recounted everything he remembered. He heard Gaara sigh in the phone.

"I saw you dancing with Sai and I tried to stop you but you wouldn't listen. So I figured, you're old enough to take care of yourself..."

"Yeah it's only my fault. Man, I don't even remember you trying to stop me..."

"That's okay. But when you saw that other guy..."

"Sasuke"

"Right, when you saw him, you stopped and pushed Sai away. Then you ran after him outside the club. I was worried when you didn't come back, so I tried to find you. You were sleeping in the grass not too far from Lee's car..."

"What?" Naruto couldn't believe it.

"Yeah" Gaara sighed again. "I woke you up, it wasn't easy, and then we waited for Lee and Shikamaru... I think Kiba left with Suigetsu, Ino and Karin. When we waited, you talked a lot. And you cried too..."

"Look, Gaara, I'm so sorry..."

"That's okay, Naruto, I think you should try to talk to Sasuke. You kept saying you did a horrible mistake. Maybe you're overreacting. Just talk to him, maybe he'll forgive you. I mean, it's not like you were committed yet anyway..."

"Thanks Gaara, for everything."

"You would have done the same." Gaara replied.

"Take care man..."

Naruto sighed and leaned back in his unmade bed. He didn't feel like doing anything; all his friends seemed already busy anyway... And he certainly didn't want to do homework; but that was normal.

He took his guitar from the corner of his room. He hadn't played in a while so it needed to be accorded... He also had a bright orange electric guitar that his parents had given him for his birthday. But right now he felt like playing something more quiet, so acoustic guitar it was.

He wasn't really paying attention to what he was playing. He just let his thoughts wander, and his fingers at the same time. His thoughts were all on Sasuke, and the chords he was playing were creating a sad and anxious melody.

Without thinking, he suddenly took out a sheet of paper from his school bag and a pen and started writing frantically. He had never written songs before – well nothing more than a few lines anyway – but he suddenly felt inspired and needed to let it all out...

In the middle of the afternoon, he received a call from Kiba.

"Hey Kiba..."

"Wow, man, you sound depressed. What's going on?"

"Nothing... what about you, had fun this morning?" Naruto asked teasingly.

"Yeah it was so hot! Karin is awesome, I think I love her! She is so hot, when she touches me it just feels so good, and she is a beast in bed... "

"Too much information Kiba..."

He laughed "right, sorry. Do you want to hang out?"

"Yeah okay."

"I just left Karin's home. So I'm on my way to your place!"

"Driving and talking on the phone, huh? That's dangerous." Naruto teased.

"Yeah, it would be if I weren't the best driver in the whole world!"

Naruto laughed "Whatever, see you later."

He realized he had been lying in his bed in his boxers all this time. It really wasn't like him to be that lazy, but then again he had a really rough night. He picked up dark blue skinny jeans, a dark orange and black t-shirt and his black jacket. He didn't have too long to wait; Kiba knocked on his door a few minutes later.

In the car, Kiba was telling him all about his night and morning with Karin. Naruto gave up on telling him that it was way too much information, and just pretended to listen. But inside him, he was happy for his friend.

They went to the mall, and headed directly to the video games store. Kiba was looking at all the new games excitedly, but he stopped when he noticed Naruto didn't seem to share his enthusiasm.

"What's wrong with you? You're all down and depressed."

Naruto sighed "Sasuke gave me a gift card for this place for my birthday."

Kiba grinned "That's awesome!"

He shook his head sadly "you take it, I don't want it." He took the gift card out of his wallet and handed it to his friend.

Kiba's eyes widened "why? I mean thanks, that's nice but it's still your gift. Maybe we can share or something..."

Naruto smiled and repressed tears "no, take it okay?"

"Okay..." Kiba frowned, it was obvious he was thankful for this unexpected extra money to buy his video games, but he was worried for Naruto.

After Kiba bought his games, he tried talking to him. Kiba wasn't really good at talking about feelings, but he tried anyway, for his best friend's sake; and Naruto appreciated that.

"So will you tell me what's wrong, or am I gonna have to fight you to force it out of you?"

Naruto chuckled "You don't know what happened last night, do you?"

"Not really... in the car, Suigetsu said something about you being a jerk but I didn't get all of it... I was kinda making out with Karin and..."

"I am a jerk..."

"No! That's impossible, you're like the nicest person I know."

"I invited Sasuke, and he wasn't there so I danced with Sai..." Naruto explained.

"Ouch... okay but I mean, you were drunk..."

"Yeah... but it still sucks."

"But have you tried talking to Sasuke?"

"No, I don't think he wants to talk to me."

"I can text him, if you want."

"No Kiba I don't fucking want you to text him!" Naruto shouted.

"Calm the fuck down Naruto! Look, I'm just saying, if you're not gonna do it, I will. I don't want you to be miserable, I want my best friend back okay?"

Naruto sighed and sat on a bench, Kiba did the same.

"I'm sorry" Naruto said in a low voice.

"You need to tell him that, not me. So just do it, call him, or text him" Kiba repeated.

Without a word, Naruto took his cell phone and tried to think of something. He finally wrote 'I'm so sorry about yesterday, and I really need to talk to you' he showed it to Kiba and he nodded.

"If he doesn't answer, try calling him this evening, maybe."

Naruto nodded, a little smile on his lips "Yeah, thanks Kiba."

"No problem!"

Later that evening, Naruto was alone in his bedroom again. Sasuke hadn't answered his text, but it's not like he had expected him to answer anyway. He was reading the song he had written earlier... hoping that maybe he could show it to him sometime. He didn't want it to be over just because he had screwed up everything... And he needed to convince Sasuke to give him another chance. Those were his last thoughts before he drifted into a tortured sleep.

A/N : You'll find out about the song in another chapter^^

But, I want to say that it's not gonna be some cheesy meeting where Naruto sings his song and everything's all right after that... just wanted to make that clear lol

R+R


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Sasuke! Damn it will you come out of your room?"

Itachi got no answer.

"You spent the entire day sulking yesterday!"

"..."

"All right but Sakura's coming over tonight so I hope you're not gonna cause any trouble."

Sasuke looked at his closed door; as if Itachi could see his glare through it. Why would he cause trouble anyway? Couldn't Itachi just let him be emo once in a while? After all, some people called him emo at school...

He looked at Naruto's text message for at least the hundredth time. 'I really need to talk to you'... What was there to say? That Naruto didn't want to be in a relationship with him, that he was sorry for dancing with Sai but it's not like they were a couple or anything, so he should quit the jealous possessive act... Sasuke knew all this, and he just didn't want to hear it.

But a tiny part of him hoped that maybe, just maybe, Naruto regretted and had something more to say to him. Then again, he didn't know if he could forget it that easily. The image of Naruto and Sai, grinding and kissing, had hurt him more than he would admit.

He needed to express his frustration and despair in some way, and those times he usually turned to music. If Uchiha Fugaku had always wanted his boys to be experts at martial arts, Mikoto had pushed them towards arts; especially music.

He finally got out of his room to go to the "music room" as his mother called it. At first, the piano was in the living room. But Sasuke didn't like practicing when people were looking; it disturbed his concentration. So she had asked for the piano to be put in a an unused guest room. That way Sasuke could close the door and practice in peace.

That time, though, the closed door didn't stop Itachi from bothering him.

"I hadn't heard you play in a while" he commented.

Sasuke stopped playing and glared at his brother.

"It's beautiful, but it's sad, though."

Sasuke looked away, but he didn't resume his playing.

"Stop giving me the silent treatment, Otouto. Will you tell me what's wrong?" Itachi asked, exasperated by his younger brother's attitude. "Is it because of Naruto, because he danced with another guy? I thought you weren't dating."

"We aren't." Sasuke snapped.

"You're jealous?"

"No I'm not fucking jealous, Itachi. Now will you leave me alone, please..."

Seeing that this was getting him nowhere, the older Uchiha nodded quietly and closed the door.

When he was certain that Itachi wasn't listening anymore, Sasuke abandoned himself in music again. He played for at least a few hours, sometimes stopping to write down what he had composed.

He jumped when he heard a knock on the door. He turned around to see a pink head sneaking in the room.

"Hi! I'm sorry, but it was just so beautiful, I had to tell you!" she said with a smile.

She sat on a chair in the opposite side of the room, looking at the guitars, violins and few other instruments they had.

"Did you know Naruto played guitar?"

Sasuke shook his head, interested and sad at the same time at the mention of the blond.

"He's pretty good!" she added. Then on a more serious tone "I talked to him this morning..."

"So what?" Sasuke snapped. "Why should I care?"

Sakura looked a little hurt, but Sasuke didn't take back his words.

"He regrets it, Sasuke! He made a mistake." She said.

Sasuke snorted "whatever... It doesn't matter; he can do whatever the hell he wants."

"He wanted to see you! You can ask me or any of our friends..."

"Well I came, but he seemed to be having a lot of fun without me."

She sighed "please just give him another chance... I've never seen him this interested by anyone before."

"Look, Sakura, I'm sorry but I don't like people who just get drunk and dance and make out with anyone..."

"Believe me, Naruto's not like that, at all..." she argued.

But Sasuke would be harder to convince, and she could see that. At least she had tried... She walked away and left Sasuke alone again.

That week, at school, he was even more of a stoic bastard than usual. The fan girls thought he was so cool, everyone else just didn't care, but his friends were concerned. They knew he was hiding his feelings behind this mask, and they tried to make him talk, but he didn't want to. Actually, by Wednesday, he was starting to get really pissed at them. Couldn't they let him hide his feelings in peace?

"Sasuke you should eat something." Karin said, concerned, between two texts she sent at her new boyfriend Kiba.

Suigetsu put his arm around Sasuke's shoulders "Yeah man come on don't become all anorexic and shit okay?"

"Don't touch me" Sasuke said, removing the other's arm.

"Don't be like that!" Suigetsu exclaimed. "Did I tell you that, Ino told me Naruto was all miserable and depressed?"

"Yes, I believe you told me that on Monday, and yesterday too, thanks..."

Suigetsu shrugged "well, why don't you guys get together and be miserable together instead of on your own?"

"You're an idiot." Sasuke said and that was the last words they got out of him that day.

Thursday evening Naruto tried to call him, but Sasuke ignored it, twice. The third time, Naruto left a message on his phone. Sasuke told himself he should probably delete it, but he couldn't resist the curiosity so he listened to it.

"Sasuke... I'm so sorry, I... didn't want to screw this up. Us... I really, really like you and... I know we haven't known each other that long but... Look I know what I did sucked, but I just want to convince you again that I can be a good friend to you, maybe more... I mean I want to get to know you, I want to see you again... Please just... call me back okay?"

There was so much sadness in Naruto's voice, that it made him want to drive to his place (even if he didn't know where it was) and wrap his arms around him and hold him tight. But of course he did none of that, instead he just finished his homework and went to bed. But he couldn't sleep at all that night, he just kept tossing and turning, haunted by mixed and confused feelings.

On Saturday Sasuke's parents came back from their vacation. After telling their sons how the trip was, Fugaku only briefly nodded at Sasuke and then hurried in the office with Itachi to know how things were with the company. Mikoto hugged him and he let himself enjoy the gentle embrace of his mother. She took him by the shoulders and looked at him, he was taller than her though so it was a funny scene, but she couldn't care less.

"How are you, Sasuke?" she asked, and it wasn't just the kind of polite question everyone asked everyday, she sincerely wanted to know.

He sighed and walked away from her to sit on the couch. He didn't like talking about his feelings, but with his mother it had always felt natural because she seemed to understand him immediately. She sat beside him, quiet and calm, waiting for him to start talking. Itachi had told her on the phone that he now had a girlfriend; and she couldn't wait to hear all the details of that and to meet her, but it could wait. Itachi had also told her that Sasuke wasn't doing too well these days, and that was her priority right now.

"There's this guy..." Sasuke started, and Mikoto nodded, encouraging him.

He told her everything that had happened between him and Naruto in the past week. He felt comfortable with her. She listened quietly until he was finished.

"You have to see him again!" she said.

Sasuke's eyes widened "What?"

She chuckled "I've never seen you like this before. You would never get that worked up with anybody else. You need to give him another chance, or else I think you'll regret it."

Sasuke knew she was right, but he stayed quiet, too stubborn to admit it.

Mikoto was smiling fondly "so many things happened while I was gone! Now my two boys are in love!"

"I'm not in love, ka-san, you're over reacting."

After that, they talked about various subjects, her trip, then Sasuke's classes and his friends, Itachi and Sakura... They had always been really close and he was glad to be able to talk to her.

The next day, Sasuke was lying in his bed, with his phone in his hands. He was hesitating, even though that was very un-Uchiha like, he didn't care nobody was looking anyway. Before he could dial Naruto's number, though, his phone was ringing with that very same number on the little screen. He waited a little bit before answering; wouldn't want Naruto to think he had nothing better to do than wait around with his cell phone...

"Hello?"

"Hey Sasuke...! How are you?" Naruto sounded surprised that he had answered.

"I'm good you?" he thought he was better off playing it cold and polite for now...

"I'm okay, I guess... but I missed you."

"You didn't seem to miss me that much last week at the club."

"Sasuke... I'm so sorry..." he said in a broken voice.

Okay, so that had been a cheap shot and Sasuke knew it. But hearing Naruto's sincere and saddened voice made him regret it. He decided to stop torturing him and be straight forward.

"You doing something today?" he asked.

Naruto sounded hopeful again "Well actually I wanted to ask you if you'd like to go to the movies with me and some of my friends..."

"How about something more private?"

"Well... I kinda already told them I'd be there... I think Kiba's bringing Karin, so you're more than welcome to come."

"No offense, Naruto, but I think we have some talking to do, and I doubt movies with your friends would work."

"How about dinner after then? Just the two of us."

"All right, deal."

"Cool! I'll pick you up at six..."

But Sasuke didn't let him finish "No I'm driving."

"Okay... but you don't even know where I live."

"Just tell me your address."

After Naruto told him the information, they hung up and Sasuke started getting ready.

He took a shower, styled his thick black hair with the flat iron (stolen from Itachi) but in the end there wasn't much difference with how it usually looked like, he put some black eyeliner around his eyes and black nail polish (also stolen from Itachi). He put on low-rise black skinny jeans, a black tank top with electric blue and silver patterns on it with a black button up shirt that he left open.

"Where are you going Sasuke?" Mikoto asked him when she saw him walk quickly across the living room.

"Out"

"Out where, smart ass?"

Okay so maybe it worked with Itachi, but not with his mother.

"Movies and dinner."

"I don't like it" she shook her head disapprovingly "there's school tomorrow..."

"With Naruto" he added.

She smiled "Oh, well I guess in that case, have fun! But don't come back too late okay?"

He nodded, smiling inwardly.

After getting a little lost in trying to find Naruto's place (which he would never admit), he parked in front of a beautiful, bungalow house with two cars parked there and a lot of trees and plants. He waited in his car, not wanting to give in Suigetsu's stupid theory.

He saw Naruto arguing with a beautiful red-headed woman, he assumed it was his mother, and it made him fall for him all over again. How could he stay mad at someone so hot and cute? Naruto finally closed the door and ran to Sasuke's car.

"Sorry!" he said, sitting. "My Mom didn't want to let me go!"

"Let me guess, there's school tomorrow and crap like that?" Sasuke smiled, already driving towards the movie theatre.

Naruto laughed "Yeah! I'm freaking eighteen; can't she just let me be?"

"I know what you mean!"

He realized how natural it was to just talk with Naruto, even with what had happened a week ago. Sure, Sasuke wanted to talk about it, and he wasn't sure yet if he could just forget it all, but he felt good just being with him. He realized he had missed him a lot.

It was a little bit awkward when they met with the others in front of the cinema. Naruto introduced him to Gaara, Shikamaru and Kiba. Karin was there too, and she let go of Kiba's hand to stand beside Sasuke. She probably wanted to be supportive, because the other three guys were glaring at him. Even though Naruto was apparently in a good mood, his friends had seen him sad all week, so they were worried and probably doubted Sasuke's good intentions.

He just ignored them; this was between Naruto and himself after all, so they should just mind their own business. He stayed quiet as they chose a movie. As long as they didn't choose a crappy romance movie or something like that, he was okay with it. But that would have surprised him a lot, since they were mostly guys and the only girl, Karin, loved action movies.

That's what they chose after all; an action filled thriller with guns and girls, the whole deal. He just couldn't wait until after the damned movie... Fortunately it wasn't that long, not longer than two hours anyway. Kiba and Karin were making out the whole time. Shikamaru, Gaara and Naruto sometimes made comments...

"I like that guy he's awesome! I'd love to get in a bunch of exciting fights like that everyday!" Naruto said.

"I like the other one better" Gaara replied.

"What? You mean the bad guy? No he sucks!" Naruto said a little too loud, and some people sitting near them told him to shut up.

Shikamaru sighed "Can't you be quiet?" he whispered.

Naruto wasn't ignoring Sasuke, though. He often glanced at him with an apologetic look, as though he knew his thoughts exactly; he couldn't wait for the movie to end. At some point Naruto started whispering stupid little comments about the movie and it made him laugh. It reminded Sasuke of when they were at the movies with Suigetsu and Ino and Naruto was doing the same thing, and then he had fallen asleep. It had been such a cute moment.

The movie eventually ended, with the good guy killing the bad guy and kissing the girl (Sasuke wondered why movies were always so predictable) and they went outside. Kiba was talking excitedly about them all going to his house to play video games. Sasuke wasn't paying too much attention; he just hoped Naruto wouldn't ditch him to go there instead. One thing Kiba said, though, caught his attention.

"It's all thanks to Naruto! Seriously man thank you for that gift card the games I bought are just so awesome I can't wait to..."

"Kiba what the hell?" Naruto shouted angrily.

Kiba stopped talking and looked at Naruto, then at Sasuke and realized he had said something he shouldn't.

"So anyway are you guys coming to my place or not?" Kiba asked in a lame attempt to change the subject.

"Sasuke and I are gonna go so... I'll see you guys tomorrow at school I guess!" Naruto said. "Bye Karin see you!" he added.

"Bye!" she smiled. "See you tomorrow Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and walked to his car, Naruto following quietly.

"Why did you give it to him? It was a gift for you..." Sasuke said calmly.

Naruto didn't answer, he just sighed as they got inside the car and Sasuke started driving.

"Where do you want to go?" Sasuke asked him.

"I don't know, you choose."

Sasuke nodded; he wanted something quiet but not too classy, so he went to a place he knew. It was a little traditional Japanese restaurant, but with a lot of choice on the menu. He knew that place because the owner was a friend of his parents.

It's only after they were sitting at a little table in the back of the restaurant that Naruto started talking.

"Last week, I was drunk and..." he started.

"I figured as much when you were babbling nonsense and almost throwing up on my car." Sasuke interrupted him.

He just wanted to tease him, not to be mean. But Naruto looked down, his eyes darkening with shame. So Sasuke leaned over and cupped his chin in his hand to lift his head up. He lost himself in those sad blue eyes.

"Hey" Sasuke whispered. "It's okay, you can tell me. I'll be quiet now." He leaned back in his chair and waited.

Naruto smiled a little and nodded "Sai... he was buying me drinks and... I was being stupid and talking to him, about you actually."

Sasuke raised a brow, but stayed quiet.

"But of course Sai didn't care, he just wanted to get me drunk, and it worked." Naruto sighed shakily. "I didn't realize what was happening until it was too late..."

Naruto was interrupted by the waitress.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Hum... just water, please" Naruto said.

"Me too" Sasuke added.

She smiled and left them alone again.

Sasuke looked at Naruto "Do you like Sai?"

His eyes widened "No! I hate him. I won't ever trust him again, not even as a friend."

The waitress came back with their glasses of water. She asked them what they wanted to eat, and they realized they hadn't even opened their menu yet. Taking a quick look at it while Naruto ordered ramen, Sasuke decided to simply order a first course of onigiri.

When she left again, Naruto chuckled "You'd think I'm with a girl."

Sasuke glared "What?"

"You're really just gonna eat that? Are you on a diet? Cause you really don't need to, I mean you're so skinny..."

"I'm just not very hungry. And I'm not skinny."

"Okay" Naruto said, still smiling.

"Idiot"

Naruto shrugged and took a sip of his water "So how have you been?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, just tell me about you, your family, school, your friends..."

"Well my parents just came back from their vacation... It was good to see my mother, I really missed her. But my father, not so much."

"Why?"

"Sometimes I feel like he doesn't really care about me. He only cares about the family business, and Itachi, who's already vp."

"I'm sure he cares about you..." Naruto said.

Sasuke shook his head "he doesn't even know I'm gay. If he knew, he'd freak out. He doesn't know anything about me."

Their food arrived, but they kept talking about everything and nothing while eating. The conversation turned towards music.

"We should totally play together!" Naruto said, grinning. "I could play guitar, and you could play piano and sing..."

"I told you, I only sing when I'm alone."

Naruto smirked "Huh, I didn't picture you as the shy type."

"I'm not shy; I just don't see the point of singing in front of people."

"So they can appreciate your voice and talent!"

"How do you know if I'm talented?"

Naruto smiled "I'm sure you are. Besides, you've got like the sexiest voice ever." He blushed a little.

Sasuke smirked and lowered his voice "Really, you think so?" he asked exaggerating his deep voice, and he could see Naruto almost shivered.

After that they ended up talking about their friends.

"Shikamaru is like, the lazy one." Naruto explained. "Lee is the complete opposite, he's got so much energy and he's always talking about how we are in the springtime of youth and need to enjoy it and... yeah he's kinda crazy."

Sasuke laughed "are your friends all so weird?"

"I don't know" Naruto smiled. "It's not a bad thing. Maybe I'm weird too. But Kiba's even more hyperactive then me. Hinata and Gaara; they really don't talk a lot. They're nice, but way too quiet. I mean they're my friends but I'm closer to Kiba and Sakura I guess. Sakura's not too weird..."

"But she has pink hair. That's weird." Sasuke noted.

"You've got a point. So I guess they are all weird. Except Ino, she's just girly."

They talked some more about their friends; how they were happy for Itachi and Sakura, Suigetsu and Ino and Karin and Kiba. Well, Naruto mostly did the talking and Sasuke just nodded or commented.

They both argued to pay the bill, and ended up paying separately. Then they decided to take a walk outside. It was getting late and there weren't much people in the streets. Most stores and restaurants were closed and it was getting dark and cold. It was very quiet, but Sasuke knew it wouldn't be quiet much longer with Naruto around. And he was right.

"Sasuke..."

"Yeah, last time I checked that was my name."

Naruto ignored him "I really missed you..."

"...I missed you too" Sasuke admitted.

Naruto looked at him "Then why didn't you answer me before today?"

Sasuke didn't answer.

"Do you think you can forgive me?"

"Naruto... there's nothing to forgive. We're not...together."

"What if I want us to be?"

Sasuke stopped walking and Naruto did the same.

"You serious?" Sasuke whispered, searching Naruto's blue eyes.

"Never been more serious in my life."

Sasuke raised a hand and Naruto took it immediately. His tan hand was so warm, his body so close, his perfect lips parted as though waiting to be kissed. Sasuke couldn't control himself anymore; he pulled Naruto closer and kissed him passionately. He had forgotten how much of a good kisser Naruto was. It was addictive. When they parted, they were both panting.

"You said you didn't want to be in a relationship..." Sasuke whispered. "What made you change your mind?"

"You" Naruto breathed. "I want to be with you."

"You barely know me" Sasuke said, amused.

"So, I'll get to know you better" Naruto smiled and kissed him again softly.

Then he took Sasuke's hands in his to warm them.

"You're freezing!"

"Well it's cold out here, how is your skin always so warm anyway?" Sasuke asked.

He laughed "I don't know! I'm never really cold. Come here" he wrapped his arms around Sasuke.

He thought he could stay in Naruto's arms forever. He held him tight, as close as possible, and he felt so good, so warm and safe. When they pulled away, reluctantly, Sasuke shivered from the loss of warmth.

"You really are freezing" Naruto said. "Let's go back to your car."

Sasuke nodded and they started walking in the opposite direction, hand in hand.

He drove Naruto back home, because it was getting late and he didn't want to make a bad impression with Naruto's parents already. When he parked in front of the house, Naruto looked at him, a little smile on his lips.

"You know, you haven't exactly answered me."

Sasuke frowned "Answered what?"

"If you want to be with me."

He rolled his eyes "if I didn't want to be with you, do you really think I'd be here right now? Would I have kissed you and held your hand? Wasn't a good enough answer for ya?" he teased.

Naruto smiled "I want you to say it."

Sasuke had to force himself not to roll his eyes again, but he complied "I want to be with you..."

He had barely finished his sentence, when Naruto attacked his lips.

"You're such a good kisser" Naruto breathed against his lips.

Sasuke smirked then kissed him again, this time exploring with his tongue and battling for dominance with Naruto's. He leaned closer and caressed the soft blond hair with his hands.

"This is like a drug..." Naruto whispered. "But I guess I have to go now..."

He pulled away reluctantly and put his hand on the door, but Sasuke didn't let him go so easily. He took his arm and pulled him close for one last breath taking kiss. Then he pressed his forehead against Naruto's.

"Good night" Sasuke whispered.

"Night" Naruto smiled and walked out, taking out his keys and opening the door, disappearing inside after one last look at Sasuke.


	14. Chapter 14

On Monday morning, sitting quietly in class and being his perfect student self, Sasuke felt like checking his cell phone even though he knew he shouldn't. He usually left it in his locker but this time it was still in his pocket, on mute of course, but for some reason he knew he had messages, and he just had to check it. Sure thing, he had two texts from Naruto. "Last night was awesome!" and "Sorry I kinda told Kiba so he's probably gonna tell Karin..." Sasuke smiled inwardly;it looked like Naruto wasn't too good at keeping secrets. Well it worked for him, and it wasn't supposed to be a secret anyway.

So at lunchtime, when Karin sat beside him and made a stupid wide grin, at least he had been expecting it.

"What the fuck are you on, Karin?" Suigetsu asked.

"Sasuke's dating my boyfriend's best friend! Isn't it awesome?"

"What?" Suigetsu found her sentence too complicated. "Who?"

"Naruto, you moron," Karin sighed at Suigetsu's idiocy, then turned to Sasuke again, "I'm so happy for you!"

Sasuke ignored her and pretended to be very concentrated on his homework that he was reviewing.

"Isn't that homework like, for next week?" Suigetsu asked him.

Sasuke ignored it again, he didn't feel like talking to them; they would ask too many annoying questions about him and Naruto.

"Oh no," Suigetsu faked a stupid sad voice, "Sasuke's ignoring me! I'm so wounded!"

"Shut up Suigetsu, can't you see that you're disturbing him?" Karin snapped. "So Jugo, you're the only one who's single now, but you know what, I think I'll introduce you to Hinata!"

Jugo looked up from the book he was reading, "Kiba's friend that you told me about last week?" he asked and she nodded.

Suigetsu shook his head, "I wouldn't date that chick if I were you man. She's like way too shy!"

"No she's not!" Karin argued.

They kept on arguing like they always did and Sasuke lost track of the conversation; Naruto had sent him another message.

"School is so boring... can I come and kidnap you now?"

To which Sasuke answered, "As if you could kidnap me."

Naruto's reply was quick, "Sure I could, pretty boy! Hey that reminds me, we never got to do that fight... Thursday after my class?"

"That fucker Sai gonna be there?"

"Yeah... I get it if you don't want to come"

"No I'll be there but you'll have to stop me from beating the crap out of him"

"Hehe cool so you'll really be there this time?"

"I promise"

"Can't wait"

Sasuke closed his phone and glanced up, only to see three pairs of eyes fixed on him, and some fan girls from other tables that were staring at him too.

"What?" he asked.

Suigetsu smirked, "You were smiling!"

Karin nodded and smiled, "You were like really smiling! It was so cute, can you do it again?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Oh my God..."

Two days had never been so long and slow. Sasuke couldn't wait for Thursday evening. Sure Naruto kept texting him a lot, sometimes random things like "Kiba's such a douche he got me a detention" and sometimes cute ones like "I miss you" or "I want to kiss you". Sasuke secretly enjoyed it a lot, but he rarely answered. He wasn't a big fan of texting, and he wanted to have Naruto right there in front of him. That's what made the wait so long. His friends had gotten less annoying, at least. After all, they were busy with their own relationships.

From what he had heard, Suigetsu and Ino had gotten in a fight because she found him too lazy, and for Karin and Kiba everything seemed to be going well. No, his friends were definitely okay. But the fan girls, now they were so annoying! Of course they knew he had a boyfriend now, because it was a high school after all, and rumours travel at the speed of light there. Some girls came to him crying and begging him to take them instead. Apparently they weren't aware that they didn't have a penis and therefore not the right gender to attract him. Sadly that didn't stop them.

On Thursday evening (finally...) Sasuke walked past his parents in the living room. But of course it was never that easy.

"Where do you think you're going?" his mother asked. "And don't you dare answer me 'out'!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and showed her his sports bag, "karate practice."

Fugaku raised his head from his book, "that's good, he should go."

But his Mother didn't buy it, "since when do you have karate practice?"

"Naruto's a karate sensei..." Sasuke explained. "So I'm gonna train with him."

She nodded, "Oh, how sweet of him! But it's a school night..."

"Who's Naruto?" his father asked.

Sasuke raised a brow; it was quite rare for his father to care about his life. But all this was making him lose time.

"A friend. Itachi knows him too." He answered, deliberately using his brother's influence on his father.

Fugaku nodded, "Good, you can go."

Sasuke shrugged and hurried outside before they asked him more questions. Annoying parents...

He got a little lost before recognizing the place Sakura had led him to the last time. The class had just finished and a few students were still there. As well as Sai... Sasuke wondered why he was a teacher anyway. The kids didn't seem to like him or be comfortable around him at all. Instead they were standing all around Naruto and that made Sasuke smile fondly. The hyperactive blond was showing them moves and making them laugh.

He discreetly went to the back door of the gym where he supposed the changing room would be. When Naruto saw him, his blue eyes lit up and he smiled, then turned his attention back to the kids. Sasuke smiled back, and he noticed Sai seemed annoyed by his presence. He just ignored him and made his way to the locker room where he changed into his comfortable black sports clothes.

When he came back in the gym, all the kids were gone but Sai was still there; and Sasuke didn't like what he saw. They were apparently fighting, for practice maybe, Sasuke supposed, but Sai made Naruto fall and pinned him to the ground, holding his legs with his body and his wrists with his hands.

Naruto was struggling, "get the hell off me Sai!"

But Sai did the opposite; he leaned closer to Naruto's face as if to kiss him.

Sasuke had seen enough. "Oh fuck no!" he violently took Sai by the shoulders and threw him away with all of his strength.

Without caring if Sai was hurt or not, he gave his hand to Naruto to help him up.

"Thanks." Naruto smiled.

"No problem."

He decided he kinda liked the role of the knight in shining armor. Unfortunately, he eventually had to acknowledge that Sai was still there. He was just standing there, rubbing his left elbow (Sasuke couldn't care less if he'd hurt him; the fucker deserved it) and staring at them, apparently no intention whatsoever to leave. Sasuke made a few steps to be face to face with Sai.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" he asked in a low, threatening voice.

Sai shrugged, apparently not bothered the slightest (which pissed Sasuke off; no one was aloud to be more expressionless than him.)

"I can stay for as long as I want to," he said.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto.

He sighed, "well yeah technically he's right."

But Sasuke smirked, he had an idea. "Let's fight then. I win, you get your ass out of here."

"And if I win..." Sai started.

Sasuke cut him, "you're not gonna win."

"If I win," he repeated, "you stay away from Naruto."

"Guys come on stop it..." Naruto interrupted them, worried.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Sasuke reassured him, "it shouldn't be too long."

"You seem to be underestimating me," Sai commented.

Sasuke smirked, "or is it the other way around? More fighting, less talking!"

With that said, they started fighting while Naruto just watched, worried but helpless towards the situation. Soon a smile appeared on his lips though. Sasuke was very good, and definitely better than Sai. His technique was perfect and he was hiding every next move pretty well. At the same time, he seemed to expect and counter each of Sai's attacks perfectly well and in advance. Almost as if his eyes saw everything before they even happened. Not to mention, he was incredibly fast.

In just a few minutes, Sai was on the floor, panting and well, defeated. His eyes were wide and he was looking at Sasuke as if seeing him for the first time. Sasuke thought he even saw respect in his eyes, but he couldn't be sure. Slowly and without a word, Sai gathered his things and left the gym.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto. "He's so weird. How could you go out with him?"

Naruto sighed, "don't ask me..."

"It was a rhetorical question anyway."

He smiled, "that was awesome. Let's see if you can beat me that easily then!" He was just teasing, but Sasuke knew he really wanted to fight and test his abilities.

Sasuke smiled back. "Let's do this."

He was taken by surprise as Naruto just openly attacked him really fast. He was pretty much on defence mode at first, but then he caught up with Naruto's speed and his own attacks doubled. They fought for a long time, both impressed by the other's skills. They were pretty much equals; except Naruto was stronger and Sasuke faster. He tried to analyze Naruto's moves and attacks to predict them, but it was really hard; Naruto was so unpredictable and surprised him every time. Naruto also had incredible stamina, but Sasuke was stubborn and didn't want to lose. He increased his speed and landed kicks and blows so well calculated that Naruto couldn't block them all, and he ended up on the floor. He was just exhausted and out of breath; Sasuke had been careful not to hurt him.

But Sasuke wasn't the only stubborn one; it wasn't long before Naruto tried to get back up. Seeing this, Sasuke literally sat on him and pinned his wrists to keep him down.

"Don't even think about it," he smirked.

Naruto gave up and laughed. "All right fine, you win! This time."

"Oh, you want a rematch, sore loser?"

"Bastard! Another time, yeah definitely! But for now could you let go of my wrists you're hurting me."

Sasuke immediately loosened his grip, "sorry..."

But before he knew it, Naruto had flipped them over and now Sasuke was the one held down on the floor. And Naruto's smirk was really irritating (but sexy).

"Get off me you idiot..."

"Hmm let me think about it" Naruto pretended to hesitate. "Yeah... no, see, there's something I've been wanting to do since you walked in this gym."

"And what would that be?" Sasuke asked in a low husky voice, although he had a pretty good idea what it was; and he definitely had nothing against it.

"Your voice is so fucking sexy," Naruto whispered, leaning down.

"Just shut up and kiss me..."

Naruto complied willingly, pressing his soft lips against Sasuke's. The kiss became passionate and almost aggressive. Neither wanted to let go, and their hands were all over each other. Sasuke flipped them over again and attacked Naruto's neck, leaving reddish marks on his tan skin. He opened his shirt and kissed his toned chest. Naruto moaned and it turned him on even more. Naruto sat up and wrapped his arms around Sasuke to bring him closer and kiss him again. This time Naruto kissed his cheek, his ear, his neck...

"Ahh... Naruto... feels good"

Naruto smirked and breathed in his ear, "looks like I found a sensitive spot."

Sasuke moaned when Naruto kissed and bit softly that same spot on his neck. He was so turned on, and he could definitely tell Naruto was too... but this wasn't the right time, nor was it the right place to take things further.

"Naruto..." he pulled away softly to look at his beautiful blue eyes filled with lust. Damned was he hot, and it made this all the more hard, but... "Not here, not now..."

Naruto understood everything. He smiled, nodded and kissed him softly on the lips. They got up and walked towards the locker room.

They used two separate shower stalls, and it was very hard for Sasuke to resist his raging hormones telling him to sneak in Naruto's stall and fuck his brains out. But he didn't; the cold water probably helped a lot.

Naruto was already dressed when he walked past him, a towel around his waist. He noticed Naruto was staring and smirked while taking his clothes to a closed cabin to get changed. He heard Naruto laugh.

"So you're a little prude, huh?"

"Shut up. You're just saying that because you wanted to look and now you can't."

"Maybe you're right!"

"Hn... I'm always right."

He got out and was surprised by a very affectionate Naruto wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight. Sasuke smiled and put his own arms around Naruto as well.

"I missed you," the blond whispered in his ear.

"Seriously? Cause I couldn't tell with all the texts..."

"Shut up you're breaking the moment."

Sasuke smiled even though he couldn't see him. He breathed and closed his eyes, relaxing and enjoying the intimacy, and Naruto's smell that he loved.

"Hmm you smell so good Naruto..."

"See? That was better... hmm..."

Sasuke decided the best way to shut him up was definitely kissing him.

After that they went to sit outside on a picnic table. Neither of them wanted to part but they both had their cars in the parking. Sasuke was cold but Naruto had his arm around him and was sitting really close, and that was enough to warm him up.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"When Sai told you that, if he won the fight, well... that you had to stop seeing me. Would you really have done that?"

"That question was retarded in so many ways. First of all, there's no way I could have lost that fight. And, there is no way I would stop seeing you, I don't fucking care about Sai and if he ever does something to you again, I swear I'll beat him so hard you won't even recognize his face when I'm done."

"Scary..." Naruto whispered but he was smiling.

They stayed like this for a little while, silent but content to be close together. Naruto was never one for being silent for long though.

"Sasuke?"

"Oh, were you talking to me?"

"I want to ask you something."

Sasuke smiled, amused, "okay..."

"With your ex boyfriend, did you ever...?"

"What?"

"You know... have sex?"

"Well yeah, but only a few times and it wasn't that great to tell you the truth."

Naruto nodded thoughtfully.

"You?" Sasuke asked, although he really didn't want to have that mental image.

Naruto blushed and glanced away. "Just once and I didn't like it at all."

Sasuke put his arm around his waist and pulled him closer.

"Hey there's no need to be ashamed," he kissed him on the cheek, "you can tell me if you want."

"Well I was... bottom and he... he hurt me, a lot. It just wasn't right. We didn't do it again after that."

"Now I feel like I should've finished him off earlier..."

Naruto shook his head and looked at him. "It's okay, it's in the past now. I just wanted to tell you. But with you it's different. With you I feel safe."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around him and kissed his soft blond hair. There was no need for words; Sasuke often expressed himself by touches and gestures and he knew Naruto understood.

"I guess I should go," Sasuke sighed after another moment of silence. "It's getting late... and I still had some studying to do."

Naruto pulled away to look at him and smiled. "You are such a geek." He said and Sasuke rolled his eyes. Then Naruto sighed, "but you're right, it's getting late..."

They walked towards their cars, Sasuke still glued to Naruto's body for warmth.

"Hey, I forgot to tell you, although your friends will probably tell you tomorrow anyway. Halloween party at Gaara's place Saturday night, you in?"

Sasuke frowned, "do I have to wear a stupid costume?"

"No... but it's boring if you don't!"

"I don't care."

Naruto smiled, "fine! Don't wear a costume. As long as you bring your sexy ass."

"I'll see you Saturday, then."

"Awesome!" Naruto's eyes were as bright as stars.

They kissed and hugged for a few more minutes, and finally parted reluctantly. As Sasuke was about to get in his car, Naruto ran towards him to kiss him passionately one last time.

He grinned "Sorry, I couldn't resist!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

On Saturday evening, Naruto and Gaara were sitting in the kitchen quietly, while Temari was running around in the big house almost hysterically; she was nervous about the party. Naruto had arrived early to help them get everything ready, but he was mostly just talking to Gaara because Temari had taken care of pretty much everything already.

She suddenly entered the kitchen, half of her hair straight and the other curly.

"Guys, do you think we'll have enough to drink? Enough food?" She asked frantically.

"Relax Temari, everything will be okay," Naruto tried to reassure her.

She sighed, then smiled, "Thanks Naruto, I hope you're right. When are the others coming?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, in about thirty minutes, I think."

"Oh my God!" she screamed and disappeared in her room.

Naruto looked at Gaara, "So I probably shouldn't even ask but, are you gonna wear a costume or something?"

Gaara raised an (inexistant) brow and stayed silent.

"I thought so," Naruto laughed. "So how do you like mine?"

"It's pretty cool, but it's really different from your usual style though."

"Duh! That's what Halloween is for, Gaara, that's the whole point of it!"

Naruto didn't have a lot of money to spend on a costume, so he'd decided to just go for a completely different look. He hoped to make quite an impression, plus it was funny. He had sleeked his hair as much as he could with his mother's flat iron (he had no idea why Kushina owned a flat iron; her long red hair was so naturally straight already.) So now it looked kinda emo, but with blond hair. He had copied Sasuke a little with black eyeliner and nail polish. He was wearing low waist, tight black skinny jeans, and a belt with heavy silver chains hanging from it, and to complete the look he had borrowed black and grey arm warmers and a black t-shirt with intricate patterns like skulls on it from Gaara.

"Sasuke's not gonna wear a costume either," he said.

"At least he's coming, right?" Gaara smiled. "It seems to be going pretty well."

Naruto smiled back, "Yeah, honestly, I've never felt this good with someone before..."

They were interrupted by a scream coming from Temari's bedroom.

"I fucking hate my hair!"

Naruto chuckled, "I'm gonna go help your sister..."

He knocked and entered her bedroom, and took the flat iron from her hands to stop her from attacking her poor hair too much.

"Let me help you! Trust me; maybe I'm not an expert at this, but I know what it's like to have crazy hair."

Temari smiled, "Thanks."

As he was straightening her hair, she started talking about random things. She told him that she missed her brother Kankuro a lot since he was gone to an art school and he was living there on campus.

"I feel lonely sometimes. Gaara doesn't talk a lot, I mean he's improved a lot since he met you and I can never thank you enough for that! But still, I kinda wish I had someone to talk to..."

"What about Shikamaru?"

She sighed, "I like him, I don't think it's a secret to anyone..."

"Not really!" he laughed.

"And yeah, I feel like I can talk to him and he can understand me. But he never wants to do anything. He never asks me on dates... And I don't want to be in a relationship where I'm the only one who's really trying to make it work, you know what I mean?"

Naruto nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah... with Sasuke I feel like I'm the only one always inviting him and suggesting activities these days. But it's only just started and so far it doesn't bother me too much..."

They were quiet and thoughtful as Naruto finished styling her hair. But a loud voice suddenly broke the silence of the previously peaceful house.

"The party can start now! Kiba's in the house! Naruto! Where are you? NARUTO?"

He laughed and walked out of Temari's room. Kiba was dressed as... a monster, or a demon, or whatever weird thing with a black cloak and a stupid disgusting mask. He had one hand around Karin's waist, and was holding a twenty four pack of beer in his other. He let go of both, removed his ugly mask and looked at Naruto with wide brown eyes.

"Oh no! My worst nightmare! My best friend is now emo!"

"I think you're over doing it Kiba." Karin said.

She was herself dressed in a sexy devil girl, all in red and black. Naruto laughed and went to help Gaara, who had taken the beers to put them in the fridge.

"Sasuke is literally going to come in his pants when he sees you Naruto," Karin teased.

"Ugh, babe, I so didn't want to hear that!" Kiba exclaimed but they ignored him.

Naruto smirked. "Well I'm not gonna lie, I'm hoping to make an impression..."

"An impression?" Kiba mocked. "It's like a wannabe dark Naruto, but that's like zero credibility."

Temari walked out of her room, finally ready, and showed them her outfit.

"You look nice," Gaara said.

Naruto grinned.,"Not just nice! Totally gorgeous! I know a certain lazy bastard who will totally drool when he sees you!"

Temari smiled and turned around to show Naruto her complete costume. She was dressed as a - naughty but cute - white angel with the little dress, the wings and her straight blonde hair, it was really hot.

The next people to come in were Itachi and Sakura; they didn't have a costume and Naruto thought it sucked, and maybe it was another Uchiha thing. He was glad he was immune to that boring attitude, unlike Sakura apparently.

Lee, Shikamaru and two guys from school Naruto didn't know too well, Chouji and Shino, arrived next. At this point they started drinking, eating and playing video games. Naruto smiled as he noticed Shikamaru and Temari were sitting together and talking.

Karin and Kiba, though, weren't losing any time talking; they were already making out. It made Naruto miss Sasuke. He wondered if he should text him, but he decided to wait some more time. He didn't want to seem so dependant. When he heard a loud knock at the door, Naruto ran to open it, hopeful. But it was Suigetsu and Ino, dressed as rockstars, Naruto guessed; they were all in black with the stylish and sexy clothes, glitter for Ino and sunglasses. Her hair was curly and Suigetsu's hair was messy and spiky.

"You guys look hot!" Naruto said, smiling.

Ino returned his smile. "Thanks! I did mine and Suigetsu's hair myself! Oh my God Naruto, you look so cute!"

"Cute?" Suigetsu raised a brow. "He looks like Sasuke! Well, blonder and more tanned..."

Ino smirked. "Exactly"

Suigetsu frowned. "Not cuter than me, though, right?"

"Of course not!" she said then kissed him.

"So..." Naruto didn't want to interrupt them, but he wanted to ask a question, "Suigetsu, do you know if Sasuke's still coming?"

Suigetsu smiled and put his hand on his shoulder. "Yeah don't worry about it man! He's always late. Probably thinks he's too cool to be on time or something."

Naruto laughed, "Yeah that sounds like him!"

He went to the kitchen, gave Suigetsu a beer and made a drink for Ino, acting like the barman and the host because he knew Gaara wouldn't do it anyway. When the doorbell rang again, Naruto went to open the door, but was disappointed again; no raven haired bastard boyfriend in view. Still, he kept a wide smile on and hugged Hinata, then shook hands with her cousin Neji and his girlfriend Tenten.

He went to the kitchen to get another beer. Kiba was already there, and he smiled when he saw Naruto.

"Sorry man these clothes look funny on you."

Naruto shrugged and started drinking his beer, then looked at Kiba thoughtfully, noticing how often his best friend glanced at his girlfriend. "You know, I never thought I'd see you in a serious relationship someday!"

"Yeah well... maybe I'm growing up!" Kiba smiled.

"You? Growing up? That's impossible."

"Shut up!" Kiba replied, laughing. "Hey let's see who can finish that beer faster!"

"You see my point now?" Naruto rolled his eyes. "All right, three, two, one, go!"

They started drinking their beers really fast, and Naruto finished first. Well, only two seconds before Kiba, but it was enough to put a wide grin on his face.

"I win!" he stated happily.

Before Kiba could reply, Naruto heard a very unique, deep voice behind him.

"You win what?"

Naruto turned, smiling. "Just beating Kiba is enough for me." He said, leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Wow..." Sasuke said.

Naruto just stared for a few seconds. Sasuke wasn't wearing a costume, of course, but it didn't matter. He looked just as hot as always, dressed mostly in black except for some blue on his shirt and with his raven black hair sleek around his perfect pale face, he was just so beautiful. He realized Sasuke was staring right back, speechless. Right... the costume.

Naruto smirked, "What? Like what you see?"

Sasuke just leaned closer and whispered in his ear. "You're so fucking sexy, I swear, don't give me too much to drink tonight 'cause I don't know if I can control myself."

Naruto chuckled, "Well, maybe I don't mind," he said, half-teasing.

He wrapped his arms around Sasuke for a quick, but tight hug, and kissed him. Then they joined the others who were mostly in the living room, drinking, talking and playing video games.

"Naruto, I'd like to introduce you to my friend Jugo," Sasuke told him.

Naruto smiled and shook hands with the tall, intimidating guy. But he wasn't one to get intimidated easily.

"Nice to meet you, Jugo!"

"Nice to meet you too, I feel like I know you already. Sasuke just spent the entire day talking about you."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke only to see that he was blushing lightly.

He smirked again, "I hope it's good!"

Jugo left them alone, he didn't seem to be a very social guy. But they were immediately attacked by... Sakura. Maybe she had been drinking a little bit too much already. She threw herself in Naruto's arms.

"I'm so happy for you Naruto! You guys look so cute together!" She turned to see Itachi standing behind her. "Don't you think they look cute together?"

Itachi smiled and took her by the arm. "Yeah sure they do. But I think we should let them look cute together in peace now, come on."

"Don't let her drink too much okay?" Naruto asked, laughing and Itachi just glanced behind and smiled.

"Hey where are Suigetsu and Karin?" Sasuke asked him.

"I don't know!" Naruto shrugged, looking around them.

He went back in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, following him.

Naruto took some juice from the fridge as well as some bottles of strong liquor that Temari had bought. He made a drink for Sasuke, showing off his barman skills. It was one of his creations, which he always made for Ino and Sakura (he made it way stronger for Sasuke though). He almost only drank beer himself, but he thought it was fun to make cocktails.

Sasuke raised a brow as he handed him the drink proudly. "What is it?"

"Just taste it!"

He did as he was told and smiled, "this is actually pretty good, one of the best I've tasted. It's strong though, do you want to get me drunk, Naruto?"

He laughed, taking another beer for himself, and put his arm around Sasuke's thin waist.

"Maybe," he whispered, "come on, I have an idea of where your friends might be."

He led him outside, where he knew there was a twelve place hot tub, which was often visited by Ino, Kiba and himself during parties at Gaara's house. They were thankful that Gaara's father was rich, even if he wasn't a good father at all; but that was another story. Sure thing, Ino, Suigetsu, Kiba and Karin were in the hot tub.

"Kiba!" Naruto shouted. "Why did you come here without me man!" He pretended to be offended.

"You were all over your boyfriend and ignoring me!" Kiba replied before kissing Karin. Suigetsu and Ino were doing pretty much the same activity.

"Should we join them?" Naruto asked, smiling and tracing circles around Sasuke's waist with his fingers to tease him.

"I don't even have a swimsuit and..." Sasuke pushed his arm away and put his own hand around his waist, almost protectively. "Will you stop doing that?"

Naruto's smile widened. "You're ticklish!"

Sasuke instantly removed his hand to put it back in his jeans pocket, trying to act cool. "No," he rolled his eyes.

But Naruto was starting to know him well. "You so are!"

"No," Sasuke repeated, annoyed.

"Then why do you freak out if I do this!" Naruto started poking and tickling Sasuke's waist sides and ribs. Sasuke quickly took a few steps back and grabbed Naruto's wrists to stop him.

"Okay maybe I am! Just stop it!" Sasuke admitted.

Naruto was laughing hard, trying to catch his breath.

"It's not that funny..." Sasuke muttered.

"Ahh sorry maybe I'm starting to get drunk."

Sasuke smirked, "light weight."

"I am not a light weight! Come on let's go in there!" Naruto tried to bring him in the hot tub again.

"In case you didn't hear it the first time, I don't have my swimming trunks."

"We can go naked then."

Sasuke shrugged. "Okay."

Naruto's eyes widened. "No I was just kidding! I'm not drunk enough for that yet!"

Sasuke raised a fine brow, amused, "yet?"

Suigetsu interrupted them, shouting, "Guys! Could you stop talking, it's annoying! Just keep your boxers like I did, jeez it's not complicated... Stupid gays..."

Naruto had actually brought his trunks, so he went back inside to go change in the bathroom quickly. He also brought two towels. Outside, he put them on a bench and jumped in the hot tub. Sasuke was already in, and the others were still there too, so they all yelled at him for jumping and splashing them. Well, mostly Ino and Karin who were pissed off because he had wet their hair. To punish him, or probably just for fun, Sasuke took him by the shoulders and immerged him in the hot water. But Naruto was a little stronger so he grabbed Sasuke's arms and pulled him under the water too, pulling himself out at the same time. Sasuke came out of the water right after, choking a little but he was laughing. Naruto realized he was laughing at him; actually the others were laughing too.

"What?" Naruto asked, confused.

"What make up did you use?" Ino chuckled.

Suigetsu smiled, "you've got black all over your face."

Naruto blushed and started rubbing his hands under his eyes to try to remove it.

Sasuke took his hands softly to stop him. "You're just gonna hurt yourself. Wait..."

He walked out of the hot tub, shivering from the cold. Naruto (and the two girls) stared in awe at his god like body. It didn't last too long though, Sasuke just grabbed one of the towels and, keeping it in his hand, slid in the hot tub again. He softly wiped off Naruto's cheeks with the towel to remove the make up.

"There," he said. "It's almost all gone."

"Thanks," Naruto said, "you guys put this stuff around your eyes all the time!" he added addressing Sasuke, Karin and Ino, "but it never does this..."

Ino rolled her eyes, "you have to check if it's water proof!"

"Come on, everyone knows that!" Karin added.

"Hey I didn't know either," Kiba said.

"Thanks Kiba!" Naruto smiled.

"But you still look retarded." Kiba told him.

"Jerk," Naruto replied.

They kept talking, mostly teasing each other and splashing water everywhere, for a while 'til they got bored and decided to get out. Sasuke wrapped himself in a towel quickly, but Naruto could see he was freezing.

"Come here," he said and took him in his arms.

Sasuke hugged him back fiercely. "How can you not be cold?"

Naruto chuckled. "All right let's get you back inside."

Sasuke nodded and followed him inside. They went in Gaara's bedroom, where Naruto checked if it was empty before closing the door behind them.

Sasuke raised a brow. "Oh, you wanted to do something a little more private?" he smirked before kissing him.

Naruto returned the kiss then pulled away, smiling. "That's an interesting idea... But, I just wanted to borrow dry underwear from Gaara, for you."

He took a pair of black boxers from Gaara's drawer and handed them to Sasuke.

"You sure he won't mind?" Sasuke hesitated.

"Oh no don't worry about it."

Sasuke shrugged, then he smiled teasingly and kept the towel tightly around his waist while changing his underwear. Only when he was done, he unwrapped the towel.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Oh, I am so disappointed!" he said sarcastically.

"I know you are," Sasuke said, then he started looking around Gaara's bedroom.

"What are you looking for?"

"Found it," Sasuke said, holding a little bottle of liquid. "It's to remove your eyeliner. I knew Gaara would have this stuff, I mean have you seen the amount of make up that guy puts around his eyes?"

Naruto laughed and nodded, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

He looked at himself in the mirror and realized there were indeed still some traces of black under his blue eyes. He made a note to self to never use make up again; he'd leave that to his boyfriend. With some tissues, Sasuke cleaned his face completely, then kissed him before walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To get my clothes!"

Naruto figured he should probably do the same.

A few minutes later, they were both dressed, sitting in the living room with some more drinks in their hands. Temari had put on some dance music, turned the lights off and now a few people were dancing. Mostly the couples (and couples to be); Kiba and Karin, Itachi and Sakura, Suigetsu and Ino and Temari and Shikamaru. Lee, Hinata and Tenten were also dancing.

Sasuke drained his drink in one go, and took Naruto by the arm, leading him towards the improvised dance floor. They started dancing, and Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's hips, then moved them up to his waist and behind his back. He pulled him closer and felt Sasuke's hands touching him everywhere. It was starting to really turn him on. Naruto ran a hand in Sasuke's still wet hair, messing them up. But Sasuke didn't seem to care at all, instead he leaned closer and Naruto wasn't long to take the hint. He kissed him passionately, rolling their hips together at the same time. The smell of the products in the hot tub water weren't enough to hide Sasuke's smell, and Naruto was kissing his neck, breathing and whispering in his ear. The alcohol was making him even hornier and Sasuke was his fantasy come true, so he couldn't help himself.

"You fucking turn me on," Naruto whispered in his ear before kissing his neck again.

Sasuke tilted his head back and moaned in answer. That was it, Naruto couldn't control himself anymore. He put his thigh between Sasuke's legs and pressed it against him. Thankfully the lights were turned off and the others were too busy anyway to notice they both had raging hard ons.

"Come on," Naruto breathed.

He held Sasuke close as he led him to one of the guest rooms. He closed the door and turned only to be attacked by a very excited Sasuke who didn't seem to be able to hold back anymore either. Sasuke removed Naruto's shirt, then removed his own and pressed their bodies together, kissing him roughly. Naruto leaned back against the door as Sasuke kissed him everywhere. His kisses were getting dangerously lower on his stomach.

"Sasuke... ahh..." he moaned as he ran his hands through soft raven locks.

But he was surprised as Sasuke suddenly lift him up bridal style and dropped him on the bed, only to start kissing him again. But Naruto didn't want to be a selfish lover; he flipped them over and smirked before kissing Sasuke's pale, toned chest and abs. He unbuttoned Sasuke's jeans and removed them as quickly as possible (it wasn't easy with skinny jeans) and kissed him near the hem of his boxers to tease him.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said threateningly, in a low and sexy voice.

Sasuke took him by the shoulders and lift him up, so that they were both in a sitting position, kissing and running their hands behind each other's back. Then Sasuke pushed him on the bed again and removed his jeans too, only he wasn't so careful and removed his boxers at the same time, undressing him completely. Naruto blushed as Sasuke stared down at him.

"You are so beautiful," Sasuke whispered.

He then removed his own underwear too, and Naruto couldn't help but look. They were about the same size, Sasuke a little bigger maybe, but no more than an inch. Sasuke didn't waste any more time though, he kissed his lower stomach again and slowly took his erect member in his hand, and started pumping. Naruto was breathing loud and hard. But when Sasuke licked the tip teasingly, Naruto arched his back. And when Sasuke took all his length in his mouth and sucked him, he screamed his name.

"Sasuke! Fuck... ahh feels so good... don't stop..."

Sasuke did just the opposite though, and looked him in the eye, smirking. "Is this the first time...?"

"Yeah... whatever... don't stop please," Naruto pleaded, panting.

Sasuke used his hand instead, but it still felt amazing. Naruto watched with half closed lids as Sasuke licked the fingers of his other hand and brought them to his entrance. Only when Sasuke entered a finger inside him did Naruto realize what was happening. His reaction was quick; he pulled back and moved away from Sasuke as much as possible, almost falling off the bed. It was almost instinctive; his body remembering the horrible pain. He put his arms around his legs protectively and shivered.

When Sasuke tried to put a comforting hand on his shoulder, he jumped and pushed him away. He was looking down, avoiding Sasuke's eyes.

"Naruto I'm sorry," Sasuke said softly. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me. It's not your fault..." Naruto whispered, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry, Sasuke, I'm not... I'm not ready for this..."

"Look at me," Sasuke pleaded.

Naruto opened his eyes. Sasuke's black eyes were so sad that it hurt him.

"I didn't want to hurt you," he repeated.

Naruto smiled weakly and took Sasuke's hand. "I know," he pulled him closer and hugged him.

They kissed, more softly this time, more carefully. Sasuke was just letting Naruto do whatever he wanted to do. He would not try anything and Naruto knew it. They were surprisingly still both hard, and touching like this was only a horrible tease. But Naruto didn't want to go all the way, it scared him too much, unless...

"Sasuke, do you think maybe, I could..." he whispered, then hesitated.

Sasuke caressed his cheek, then his hair, "Anything you want," he said softly.

He leaned back on the bed and Naruto loomed over him. He kissed Sasuke's neck then whispered in his ear.

"You would let me...?"

"Yeah," Sasuke breathed, but Naruto thought he heard uncertainty in his voice. He pulled away to look into those beautiful onyx eyes. "Even if I refused you?"

"I don't care about that," Sasuke answered, and Naruto knew he was sincere. "I want to wait 'til you're ready."

"But are you?" he asked and Sasuke frowned.

He waited for Sasuke's answer, but it didn't come. They had not really talked about it, but he guessed Sasuke had been top in his relationship with Haku - it was kind of obvious - and so it would be his first time. Naruto sighed and lied down beside him, pressing his body closer, and Sasuke put his arm around him.

"I mean, it would be your first time right?" Naruto whispered. "I could hurt you..."

Sasuke kissed his forehead softly, and then he pulled the blankets from underneath them and covered their now shivering bodies.

"We'll wait..." Sasuke whispered "'til we're both ready."

Naruto smiled and kissed him softly on the lips, "thank you."

They both closed their eyes, holding each other tight. Naruto's head was resting in the crook of Sasuke's neck. He fell asleep like this, comfortable and safe in Sasuke's arms, thinking that maybe, just maybe this was what being in love is like...

* * *

Hey I just wanted to say thank you for reading and also thank you so much to the people who review! Just a little question, out of curiosity, do you like when I do chapters with Naruto's point of view, like this one? I mean this story is mostly in Sasuke's point of view, even though it's third person, but I think it's fun to change that sometimes, and I just wanted to know what you guys think!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

When Sasuke woke up, the first thing he realized was that, well, he wasn't alone. Then all the memories from the party and the night came rushing back to him. He was sleeping on his left side, his right arm tightly around Naruto, who was sleeping on his back. He lifted himself up a little on his elbow and looked at him. Sasuke couldn't repress a little smile; Naruto's hair was insanely messy. An inevitable thought suddenly appeared in Sasuke's mind; they were both, completely, naked. He slid out of the bed, without waking Naruto, and got dressed quickly before he could have any more perverted thoughts. He got out of the guest room, closing the door behind him, and made his way to the kitchen. Looking outside the windows, he couldn't see what time of the day it was because the sky was dark and grey. But Temari, who was already in the kitchen with Shikamaru and Gaara, answered his question.

"Good morning!" she smiled. "Naruto's still sleeping? You should wake him up, it's already eleven..."

"Yeah like you woke me up an hour ago... how nice..." Shikamaru mumbled sarcastically.

"Do you want some water?" Gaara handed him a glass.

"Thanks," he drank a few gulps and the cold liquid felt like heaven to his dry throat. "So where are the others?" he asked.

"Oh, they all left last night or this morning," Temari answered. "You came here with Jugo right? He's gone now, but don't worry, if you need a ride Shikamaru will do it!" she added.

Shikamaru, who had been trying to fall asleep on the table, looked up, annoyed "What? No... Naruto will do it. He's his boyfriend, not mine. No offense." He added, looking at Sasuke.

He raised a hand, amused, to show him that there was none taken. Temari, though, wasn't of the same opinion.

"You are such a lazy asshole!" she shouted. "I can't believe I had sex with you!"

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered.

"Don't you 'troublesome' me!" she shouted even louder.

Gaara sighed and went to the living room to let his sister handle her love problems in privacy, or probably just because he was annoyed by it all. Either way, Sasuke followed him. They both sat on the couch, and there was a long silence. It wasn't awkward, though; they were both quiet people and they never talked unless they really had something to say. What Gaara said to break the silence, though, was a little awkward.

"Oh I wanted to tell you, I put your underwear with the rest of Naruto's stuff." He gestured towards an orange schoolbag in the hall.

Sasuke cleared his throat "Yeah hmm... sorry about that. But how did you know it was mine?"

Gaara looked amused. "Because, Naruto's the only idiot who would go into my room, steal my stuff and throw his boyfriend's boxers on the floor. And I don't think he wears Calvin Klein."

Sasuke raised a brow, "Right..."

"I also didn't get the chance to tell you this," Gaara said on a more serious tone, "but if you hurt him, you'll have to deal with me."

The worst thing was, Sasuke didn't know if Gaara was kidding or not.

"I have no intention of hurting him, Gaara," he said coldly.

"Hurting who?" a sleepy voice said behind them.

Sasuke got up and turned to see Naruto, stretching and yawning, and wearing only his pants.

"No one," Sasuke said before getting up and pulling him in a hug. "You okay?" he asked in a lower voice.

"Yeah," Naruto smiled and pulled back, "but I could use a shower. Gaara can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure."

Naruto nodded, went to take his bag and disappeared in the hallway towards the nearest bathroom.

"So you and Naruto seem really close...?" Sasuke asked in an attempt to understand the relationship between Gaara and Naruto better.

Gaara looked at him thoughtfully, as if considering if he should talk to him or not, "Naruto's very important to me." He started. "Before meeting him, I was... antisocial..."

"Antisocial?" Shikamaru walked in the room with a pillow in his hands, interrupting his friend "you were a psycho!"

For a second, Sasuke thought Gaara would burst out or yell at Shikamaru or something, but no, he just stayed as calm as ever.

"Naruto changed me," he said simply. "He was the first one to see beyond my differences and stubborn enough to become my friend... he showed me what it was like to have a real bond with someone."

Sasuke nodded, but he felt like Gaara wasn't saying everything. But who was he to ask questions about Gaara's life anyway, he thought, so he decided to just leave it for now.

He turned to Shikamaru instead, "So your girlfriend's not yelling at you anymore?"

The lazy guy smirked, "As a matter of fact, no. I think that brain of mine has finally figured out how women work."

Sasuke understood what he meant by that when the blonde girl entered the room, with a dazed smile, messy hair and wearing just a bathrobe... So much for subtlety.

They opened the tv and started watching a movie. Sasuke felt really out of place. Fortunately, Naruto didn't take too long in the shower. He got out of the bathroom, looking good in clean (and not black or emo) clothes, his hair still wet. He smiled at Sasuke, his bag hanging from his shoulder.

"Ready to go?"

Sasuke nodded and let Naruto put his arm around his waist. He liked it when Naruto did that, he thought it was cute. He couldn't help to notice a flash of pain in Gaara's pale green eyes though. He would definitely have to talk more with that guy.

"All right bye guys, see you later!" Naruto said as he walked towards the door. "Oh yeah and, use condoms Shika!" he teased.

"Shut up Naruto," Shikamaru replied, throwing his pillow at him.

Sasuke kicked it, Naruto laughed and with that, they were outside. The drive to Sasuke's place was quiet, except for the loud music playing. Naruto kept Sasuke's hand in his the whole time, skillfully driving and shifting super fast with just one hand. Sasuke thought it was a bit exaggerated to risk their lives just to be able to hold his hand while driving. Amused, he expressed his thoughts to Naruto.

"I am so not risking our lives!" Naruto replied, offended. "You are underestimating my driving skills teme."

"I'm just sayin'..."

Naruto let go of his hand, "All right, all right, I got it! Just say it if you don't want to hold my hand!" he said, pretending to be offended.

"Do you have any idea how girly that sounded?" Sasuke replied.

"Hmm... maybe I should stop hanging out with Ino," he said thoughtfully.

He pulled in the Uchiha residence's parking. He sighed, then hugged and kissed Sasuke.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, kissing you, 'cause you're my boyfriend, and I don't know when's the next time I'll see you, and I'll miss you, and..."

"Do you want to come in?" Sasuke asked, interrupting Naruto's endless babbling.

His blue eyes lit up, "Yeah I'd like that!"

Sasuke smiled, "Cool, let's go..."

Naruto took him by the arm to stop him, "Wait... your parents are there?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"What if they don't like me?"

"Naruto, don't worry about it, okay?" Sasuke smiled. "My mother, well she already loves you. As for my father well... to him you're just a friend, okay?"

Naruto tried to hide it, but Sasuke could tell there was something wrong.

"What?"

Naruto sighed, "Nothing, it's just... I guess I kinda forgot that your father didn't know..."

Sasuke looked away, what could he reply to that...

"So you're not gonna tell him?" Naruto asked.

"No..."

"Are you ashamed of me?"

Sasuke turned to look at him, shocked by his words, "No! Why would I be? Please don't think that. Look, I'll tell him soon, okay? I'm just not ready right now."

Naruto nodded and smiled, "All right. I guess I'll do the straight guy buddy act then."

"Don't overdo it though." Sasuke said, worried, as they walked out of the car, and to the door.

It wasn't locked so they just got in. His parents were quietly eating lunch together, with some soft classical music playing.

"Hi Mom, Father, I'd like to introduce you to my friend Naruto."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Mikoto just had to get up, all smiles, and hug Naruto.

"It's so good to meet you Naruto! I've heard so much about you, and I'm really glad Sasuke met you." She added in a lower voice.

Naruto returned the hug kindly, "Nice to meet you too!"

Fugaku stayed seated at the table, of course, but he looked at Naruto suspiciously.

"So you go at the public school?"

"Yes, sir," Naruto nodded.

"And you're martial arts sensei?"

"Karate, yes, well actually I teach kids. But, your son is really good, let me tell you!" Naruto smiled. "Almost as good as me!" he added slapping Sasuke's shoulder hard.

Sasuke knew Naruto probably did that to make them look like normal friends, but he still mentally cursed and thought, was that really necessary? But then he frowned when he heard his father speak again.

"Almost? That doesn't surprise me. Sasuke's never been really good. You should train with Itachi instead, now that would give you a real challenge!" Fugaku said before going back to his food.

Sasuke's mood darkened, even though he was used to this, he really hated his father at that moment.

Naruto's smile disappeared, "Sir, actually, I was kidding before, Sasuke beat me when we fought and he was amazing..."

But Fugaku wasn't listening anymore. Mikoto made a small smile, as if to apologize for him. Sasuke took Naruto by the arm and led him to his bedroom quickly. They walked up the stairs and Naruto was looking everywhere around him, impressed.

"It's so big here..." he whispered. "And beautiful too."

"And I can't wait to get the hell out of here," Sasuke said before closing the door behind them.

Naruto nodded, sitting on his bed, "I understand... I mean you told me about your father, but I had no idea that he was..."

"Such a jerk to me all the time?" Sasuke smiled bitterly. "Look, let's just talk about something else, I don't want your pity."

Naruto got up and took his hands, "It's not pity! It just sucks, cause I know you, and I can't even express how amazing, how great you are. I mean, he's your father, and he can't even see that!"

Sasuke kissed him softly, then smiled, "it doesn't matter. I don't want to talk about him anymore."

Naruto nodded, "Okay..."

He walked around Sasuke's room, exploring and looking around, impressed at his authentic katana collection, checking out his ton of rock, metal and alternative music and stopping in front of all his pc and video games.

"You have like, all the best games!"

Sasuke chuckled, "You remind me of Suigetsu..."

"I wish I had enough money to buy those," Naruto said pointing a few games.

Sasuke frowned, "then why did you give the stupid gift card to Kiba?"

Naruto looked sad and Sasuke regretted his harsh words. Naruto sat on his computer chair, and Sasuke sat on his bed, taking Naruto's hands to roll the chair and bring him a little closer.

"That was the day after what happened at the club," Naruto started and Sasuke just nodded quietly, "I went at the mall with Kiba and... I don't know I just felt like I didn't deserve it, so I gave it to him."

Sasuke raised a brow, "you didn't deserve it?"

"I didn't deserve to have a gift from you..." Naruto explained.

Sasuke could tell he was sincere, "Naruto... I didn't know you felt so bad about it, I had no idea."

"I even wrote you a song," Naruto said, "and I never do that, so it sucks anyway," he added, laughing, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'd still love to hear it."

"Not before I hear you first," Naruto replied.

"No," Sasuke shook his head.

"I'll make you change your mind, you'll see."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, standing, "All right I'm gonna take a shower. Why don't you play one of those games, it won't be too long..."

"Yeah okay!" Naruto exclaimed, already fumbling excitedly through his stuff.

The warm shower was very comforting and soothing. Sasuke tried to relax, although he couldn't help but think about what had happened, or almost happened, the night before. Naruto wasn't ready to experience that again, and Sasuke was okay with that. He would wait as long as needed. But what about himself? He had never really thought about it before. With Haku, as much as thinking about that disgusted him now, he had always topped, because that's what they both wanted anyway. But Sasuke had seen it in Naruto's eyes; he really desired him, and had really wanted to do it...

Sasuke wasn't scared of being hurt, he knew that much. So why did Naruto stop, or rather, why did he want Naruto to stop? He wanted to discuss it with his boyfriend, but he wasn't even sure himself what to say. He got out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth and wrapping a towel around his waist. When he walked in his bathroom, he was surprised to see Naruto lying down on his bed, arms behind his head. Sasuke was glad to see that Naruto wasn't that obsessed with his games after all. He did the same trick than at the party; putting his boxers on while keeping his towel. Then he put on some jeans and turned around, only to see Naruto staring intensely.

He smirked, "You okay there?"

Naruto got up and smiled, wrapping his arms around Sasuke, "I'm more than okay. I'm pretty good right now actually." He ran his hands in Sasuke's back "your skin is so soft... Hey Sasuke, are you a vampire? Your skin is so pale..."

"Sorry to ruin your girly fantasy of dating a teenage vampire, but no, I'm not! My skin's just pale..." Sasuke said mockingly.

"And how does your hair does this?" Naruto asked, running his fingers in his still wet hair. "It's already starting to go up in the back. It's like your hair is immune to gravity..."

Sasuke kissed him then pushed him on his bed softly, and climbed on top of him.

"Do you ever stop talking?" Sasuke asked smiling.

"Yeah, when you kiss me."

"That's what I thought," he said before kissing him again.

Then he glanced at his desk, and noticed his laptop was open on the page where you have to write the password. Of course, Naruto couldn't possibly know his password, which was a combination of numbers and letters only he knew.

Naruto laughed, "I tried "emorocks" and "impretty" and I even tried my name, but it didn't work. I was disappointed."

"Idiot"

"So instead I looked at your songs... it's pretty good you know..."

"You what?" Sasuke exclaimed, standing.

Sure enough, the notebook where he wrote his songs and piano compositions most of the time was open on his desk.

"Those aren't even finished! It's personal, it's..."

Naruto got up as well, "It's great, Sasuke. You're talented, and I would love to hear you sing at least one of it."

"No," he said stubbornly.

"Just play it on the piano then."

"No"

"What if I played guitar with you?"

Sasuke hesitated, "Well, I don't know..."

Naruto grinned, "I'll take that as a yes!"

Sasuke realized that Naruto was the kind of guy that just never gave up until he got what he wanted. Next thing he knew, he was sitting in front of his piano and Naruto was playing with one of the guitars.

"All right," he stopped playing. "You start, and I'll join in."

Sasuke nodded, placing his hands on the piano, he took a deep breath and started with one of his favourites amongst his compositions. He was nervous but excited at the same time, for some reason, like he knew this was the start of something new.

Naruto started playing timidly after a while. He tried to find the right chords to fit Sasuke's melody. They ended up replaying it after, so that Naruto would already know what to do. Sasuke liked it, playing with Naruto made him feel more complete, like they were a whole together, creating better music. When they played it the third time, Sasuke sang the lyrics that went with it without even thinking. It was a very sad song, but turned out Naruto saw more potential in it.

"Sasuke, you are amazing. Your voice is so beautiful," he said. "I have an idea, it would be so awesome if..."

"What is it?" Sasuke mused.

"Can I bring my electric guitar next time?"

"If you want, but I have one here."

"Really? Where?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"In my room, just wait here"

Sasuke went to get the blue electric guitar and when he came back they plugged it in the amp.

"Can you play?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah but, it's not really my thing."

Naruto nodded and then he started playing a really hardcore guitar solo that left Sasuke impressed.

"Show off," he teased.

Naruto ignored him, "we could make good music, you and me, together! This kind of hard rock kick ass guitar, with your piano and your voice, it would be unique!"

"Not really, I can name you tons of bands that do this kind of music..."

"Stop ruining the fun, teme. We'll make it unique, okay? Now do your song again, but faster, and I'll play at the same time, but with this guitar."

"All right"

They played for a few hours, working with a few of Sasuke's compositions. He was having a lot of fun with Naruto directing him and changing the songs a little to add his personal touch to it. He didn't mind, he liked that someone was interested in his music, and they had pretty much the same taste in music anyway. They were eventually interrupted by a knock on the door; it was his mother.

"Itachi and Sakura are coming for dinner, are you staying too, Naruto?" she asked.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, who nodded, smiling.

"Of course, I'd like that! Thank you!" he said, opening the door.

She smiled, "Great! Sorry I didn't want to interrupt. You boys are so talented!"

"Thanks," Naruto grinned.

"And doesn't Sasuke have the best voice in the world? Of course I'm biased," she added, laughing.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, did she always have to overdo it?

"Yeah he does, he just doesn't know it!" Naruto smiled, put the guitar on the floor, and walked up to him.

His blue eyes were searching his, asking a silent question, was it okay in front of her? Sasuke stood closer to him, answering his silent question, and Naruto put his arm around his waist to pull him closer.

Mikoto smiled fondly, "you two make such a cute couple, let me go get the camera!"

"Mom, now you're sounding like a teenage fan girl. It's freaking me out," Sasuke said. "Come on," he led Naruto to his bedroom again.

"Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes!" she announced before they disappeared in Sasuke's room.

"So, dinner with your parents huh? It's getting pretty serious!" Naruto said half teasing, but Sasuke knew he was a little nervous.

He wrapped his arms around Naruto and massaged his back, "It's no big deal. Besides, my father doesn't even know."

"But he'll know right? You'll tell him."

"Not tonight."

"I know, but soon, right?" Naruto insisted.

Sasuke sighed, "Yeah, I promise. I'll tell him for you."

Naruto pulled away, smiled and kissed him. They sat on his bed, just cuddling and kissing for a moment. Naruto leaned down on the bed and Sasuke lied down beside him, his head resting on his chest. Naruto had one arm around him and his other hand was playing with his hair. Sasuke thought he could stay like this forever.

"At least Sakura-chan will be there," Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Naruto, you don't have to be stressed out..." Sasuke whispered.

"I know but still, it's important. Next weekend, you'll come to my place, okay? You'll see, my parents are awesome! My father's really cool and friendly, but like wise at the same time. My mom's kinda strict and crazy sometimes, but I love her she's great!"

"I'd love to meet them," Sasuke said sincerely.

"Cool! It's settled then, you, my place, next weekend!"

Sasuke chuckled, "All right, then. So... your parents both know that you're gay?"

"Yeah"

"And they don't care?"

"Nope, just like your mother!"

Sasuke frowned, "but at first I could tell she was a little disappointed. Now she got over it. But she has Itachi to give her grandchildren... You're a unique child. Parents always think about that kind of stuff."

"Yeah you're right, I guess. Well, my father was just really cool about it. But I could tell my mom was thinking about the grandchildren thing. But I told her that... well that maybe I could adopt, you know, later..."

Sasuke smiled, "you should, you're so good with kids."

"What about you, have you ever thought about it?" Naruto asked, still playing with his hair absentmindedly.

"Not really. I don't know, maybe later..."

He wanted to add, if I'm still with you, but he didn't, thinking it was way too soon to say stuff like that. He was really thinking it, though. He wanted to stay with Naruto for a really long time, but he felt stupid saying it now. So instead he just closed his eyes, pressed himself closer to Naruto and relaxed under his touch. He loved it when Naruto played with his hair; it made him shiver but relaxed him at the same time. A sudden loud growl from Naruto's stomach made him lift his head up.

Naruto laughed, "Sorry, I guess I'm hungry."

Sasuke smiled, standing, "let's go," He took Naruto's arms to lift him up.

Sakura and Itachi, who had probably spent the rest of the day at Sakura's place, Sasuke figured, were already there, sitting in the living room with his father. The three of them had a cup of red wine in their hands and were talking business.

Naruto and Sasuke went in the kitchen instead, to ask Mikoto if she needed any help. They finished setting up the table, and soon everyone was sitting comfortably around it. Itachi and Sakura were on one side, in front of Sasuke and Naruto, and his parents were on each extremity of the rectangular table.

They were all drinking wine, except Naruto, who was just drinking water. He told Sasuke, in a low voice, that he didn't really like wine, and that he had drank enough alcohol the night before anyway. Mikoto served them salad first, then a sauté of rice and chicken. The conversation was mostly centered on Sakura; Mikoto and Fugaku wanting to know everything about their eldest son's new girlfriend. Sasuke and Naruto were exchanging glances, holding hands under the table and their legs were touching.

Itachi looked at him across the table, and raised an eyebrow. Sasuke glared at him. Itachi silently formed the words "you're not fooling anyone."

Sasuke looked at his father, whose attention was all focused on Sakura talking about her excellent grades. He was oblivious, and Itachi, following his stare, realized this too. But his older brother seemed in a thoughtful, yet playful mood, and that worried Sasuke, a lot.

"Father, I wanted to ask you a question." Itachi said.

Sasuke kicked his brother's leg under the table, but Itachi didn't react. This couldn't be good...

"Yes?" his father replied.

"I found out this week, that one of my assistants at the company is gay. I wanted to know if you approved of that, or is it a problem."

He frowned, "This assistant, does he talk to our clients sometimes?"

"Yes, it's part of his functions."

"Itachi, dear, what are you getting at?" his mother asked.

But her husband ignored her. "I think you should fire him. It won't give a good impression of our business if a man like that represents us."

Itachi nodded thoughtfully, face expressionless. The atmosphere was tensed around the table but he didn't seem to care at all. He went on, "One of my lovely Sakura's best friends is also gay. I would like to know if you would disapprove of Sakura for such a reason?" he asked.

Sasuke kicked Itachi again, harder this time.

"Otouto could you stop kicking my legs, please?"

"Itachi why are you talking about this?" Sakura asked.

Fugaku cleared his throat, "Don't worry, Sakura. I wouldn't disapprove of you just because of that. Itachi just likes to have his father's opinion on many different subjects. That's what makes him such a perfect son to me."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto squeezed his hand comfortingly under the table. Sasuke would never show it, but his father's words were hurting him.

But Itachi wasn't done, "So for example, if I were to invite him here, would that be okay?"

His father hesitated, "I wouldn't like it, but I would accept it, for Sakura's sake of course."

Sakura smiled at him to be polite, but her green eyes were cold.

"What is your friend's name, anyway, my dear?" Fugaku asked.

Sakura tensed and looked at Naruto, who seemed really nervous himself. Sasuke was glaring at his brother with murderous intent.

But Itachi was calm, "Subaku Gaara," he answered as if he had predicted everything and prepared an answer (which was probably the case).

Sasuke sighed in relief when his father nodded in understanding.

"Yes, I heard about that. Subaku is a very wealthy man, but his family is a disaster. His daughter is brilliant, but it's still just a girl. One of his sons is an artist, and the other one is gay, it's a father's worst nightmare..."

"Excuse us," Sasuke said, standing, "Ka-san, thanks for dinner it was delicious," he told his mother before walking away towards the stairs, Naruto excusing himself too and following him.

Mikoto nodded sadly, Sakura looked sad as well, but Itachi was expressionless and Fugaku hadn't even reacted. This whole thing had pissed Sasuke off, and now the only person he could tolerate was Naruto. He didn't want to talk to anyone else.

He sat on his bed with his head in his hands, "I fucking hate him..." he growled.

Naruto hesitated, then took place behind him and started massaging his back and neck to try to relax him.

"Why did Itachi do that anyway?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed, leaning into Naruto's touch and closing his eyes, "I don't know... he's so weird sometimes. I don't always get his motives at first. But he'll probably talk to me later tonight, and explain himself."

"Okay," Naruto said, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his neck, "you should call me later tonight, then."

"Why?"

"I just want to make sure you'll be okay."

Sasuke smiled and turned his head to meet Naruto's lips and kiss him softly. "Okay," he whispered.

They were really tired, so they just enjoyed their last moments together lying down lazily in Sasuke's bed, holding each other.

"Sasuke... do you want to talk about what happened yesterday, at the party?"

"You mean what didn't happen," Sasuke said, remembering his earlier thoughts.

"It's not funny," Naruto replied, but he wasn't angry.

"I know," Sasuke said in a more serious tone.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize," Sasuke frowned, then kissed him softly, "why would you apologize for not being ready? I don't think I'm ready either..."

"I know," Naruto whispered, "that's why I stopped. When it happens, if it does, well I want it to be because you really do want it, not just because you're letting me do whatever I want."

"Same here," Sasuke simply said. "But I want you to know that, I would never, ever hurt you like Sai did."

"I know. And I don't want to hurt you. I figured, with Haku, you were... well, top, so it would be your first time."

Sasuke chuckled, "When you see Haku, I suppose it's not really hard to guess, he's definitely the uke type."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, "hey maybe we're both like... seme, that's how it's called right? What if it doesn't work because of that?"

Sasuke repressed a laugh, "I don't think that's how it works. But, just out of curiosity, tell me, what makes you think you should be seme?"

Naruto blushed intensely, amusing Sasuke even more.

"Well, I... have... dreams, sometimes," he said shyly.

Sasuke smiled, "what kind of dreams?"

"You know what kind of dreams I'm talking about, bastard!"

"I just wanted to hear you say it"

"Erotic dreams, you know the kind where you're having sex..."

"And who were you having sex with?"

"A certain pretty boy emo bastard"

"And you were top?"

Naruto blushed again, "yeah..."

"And you liked it?"

"Fuck yeah"

Sasuke smiled, "You say you like my voice, but did I tell you, just hearing your voice turns me on?"

"No you didn't"

"Well I'm saying it now. And listening to you talk about your wet dreams of me turns me on even more."

"Believe me, it's nothing compared to actually dreaming of it," Naruto replied.

"Oh but believe me, it's nothing compared to what it'll be like doing it for real..." Sasuke whispered huskily.

"You are such a fucking tease," Naruto breathed before kissing him passionately.

Naruto pinned him to his bed and kissed his lips, his jaw line and his neck. He just couldn't get enough.

Sasuke smiled against his lips, "so you like dirty talk, Naruto?"

Naruto kissed him, then breathed, "just you," kiss, "I like you," another kiss, "talking dirty," kiss again, "to me"

Sasuke was breathing hard and starting to get really turned on, but he wanted to slow thing down, so he pulled away softly.

"That is good to know, and duly noted," Sasuke said teasingly.

Naruto's eyes lit up, "you know what else is good to know?"

"What...?"

But before he could react, Naruto was running his fingers on his sides and ribs. He tried to stop him or escape but Naruto was still pinning him down on the bed.

"Just stop!" he shouted, turning his body, trying to escape or to grasp Naruto's wrists to stop him.

Naruto was laughing as Sasuke was struggling in his arms, and eventually they both stopped moving, panting and exhausted.

Naruto fell on the bed beside him, still laughing, "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"I'll get you back for that," Sasuke said threateningly.

"Oh I'm scared!" Naruto said sarcastically.

"You should be"

Naruto didn't seem scared at all as he pressed his body against Sasuke's, putting his arm around him and resting his head on his shoulder. Naruto fell asleep, and Sasuke thought he looked really cute. They stayed like this for a few moments, 'til someone knocked and entered the room.

"Did I tell you to come in?" Sasuke snapped, thinking it was Itachi (he was the only one who opened his door without warning)

But it was Sakura "Oh, I didn't know it was you," he said, thinking that apparently she shared her boyfriend's bad habit... how annoying.

"Sorry," she said, "I just wanted to know if Naruto could drive me back home. I mean Itachi wouldn't mind, of course, but if Naruto's ready to leave, it would be more logical, since we live on the same street and..."

Sasuke stopped listening as she was apparently telling her entire life story. She was talking way too much.

"Naru?" he whispered, to wake him up.

"Aww you guys already have nicknames!" she squealed.

Sasuke had to force himself not to glare at her. He shifted on his side and Naruto opened blurry blue eyes.

"Sorry, how long was I out? It only felt like a few minutes..."

"It was just a few minutes," Sasuke said.

"Oh"

Sakura chuckled, "I wanted to know if you could give me a ride home, Naruto?"

"Yeah sure no problem," he smiled before getting up and stretching.

Naruto was about to go but Sasuke got up and took his arm.

"Wait, I'm not going downstairs, I don't want to see my father."

"Okay," Naruto nodded.

They hugged and held each other tightly. Sasuke glared at Sakura, he really couldn't help it as she was just standing there watching.

"I'll wait at the door, then," she said before walking away. At least she wasn't too dumb.

Sasuke kissed Naruto softly, then whispered, "Good night, see you in your dreams," he added teasingly.

Naruto smiled, "I hope, and you, don't forget to call me."

"You'll probably be sleeping," Sasuke replied, playing with his blond hair.

"Probably," Naruto admitted, "I'll call you tomorrow evening, then. Why are you messing up my hair?"

"They're already messy."

"Good point. I hate my stupid hair."

"Stop being so girly," Sasuke teased.

"No I'm serious. I should probably just cut it."

"No, don't. I like it like that."

"Okay," Naruto smiled. "I have to go, Sakura's waiting."

Sasuke wrapped his arms more tightly around him, "So, let her wait..."

"You're such a mean bastard," Naruto laughed.

"I don't care."

Naruto pulled away and gave him one last kiss, "Night, Sasuke."

"Good night," he said as Naruto left, then he let himself fall on his bed.

He was exhausted; it had been a long, intense weekend. But he would have loved to sleep with Naruto again. He was so dependant of him, he felt so good around him. It wasn't like him at all; he always thought he was a really independent guy. Maybe he had been wrong... or maybe it was just Naruto having that effect on him. Either way, now he felt kinda lonely...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A few hours after Naruto had left, he was woken up by his stupid older brother who never knocked on his door...

"Oh sorry were you sleeping?" Itachi asked walking in his room and closing the door behind him.

"Yes, I was, and you're not sorry," Sasuke growled, sitting. "Why can't you fucking knock?"

"I did, but you didn't answer me."

"That would be because I was sleeping, therefore not wanting you to come in," Sasuke glared.

Itachi ignored him and sat on the chair. He stayed quiet for a little while, looking at Sasuke thoughtfully.

"So what the hell was that all about at dinner, with Dad? And how do you know Gaara's gay?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura told me, she thinks he loves Naruto."

"Right, well, too bad for him, Naruto's with me."

Itachi raised a brow, slightly amused, "You seem pretty serious about him."

"So what if I am? You have a problem with that?"

"No," Itachi said simply, "Sasuke, I want you to know that, okay? I don't care about you being gay, and you should have told me sooner. Remember when I told you, we're brothers, and we'll always be there for each other. I meant that, and I'll always be there for you."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he listened to Itachi. Of course he remembered, how could he forget...?

"I'll always be there for you too," he said in a low voice, almost a whisper. Then, louder, "It's just that, lately, I feel like we're not as close as we used to be. You're always with father, working, and I understand that, but we don't talk anymore."

"Let's fix that, then."

"Then tell me, aniki, what the hell was that all about at dinner?" Sasuke asked again. "You made Naruto and mom uncomfortable, even your girlfriend..."

"I want father to accept you."

Sasuke stayed quiet, waiting for him to explain further.

Itachi sighed, "He loves you, Sasuke. I know you don't believe me..."

"You've got to admit, it's kinda hard to believe," Sasuke said bitterly.

"He wants to push you. He wants you to be motivated, to be as good as me in school, maybe even better, beat my old records, because he knows you have the potential, and I know it too..."

"Even if he acknowledges me someday," Sasuke cut him, "and I doubt that, but let's say he does, he still won't accept me being gay. I think what he answered you earlier was proof enough."

"That's why I'm gonna try to make him change his mind," Itachi replied.

"Don't," Sasuke shook his head. "You shouldn't risk your good relationship with him. You're already vice pres and working with him everyday. I know you want to take over the company later and..."

"But I want to work with you too," Itachi interrupted him.

Sasuke sighed. He had never told this to anyone except Suigetsu, but maybe now was the time...

"I'm not sure that's what I want, aniki."

It was Itachi's turn to be quiet, and wait for him to explain.

"Study maths, business, or law... These things don't interest me at all."

Itachi frowned, "But your grades are excellent, you could be accepted in any of the best schools."

"I think I'm doing it more for you, and for our parents, then for myself. To be honest, school is not that important to me. Naruto's probably gonna fail his classes at this rate, and I couldn't care less."

"But we're not talking about Naruto, we're talking about you. You don't want to fail, do you?"

"Of course not," Sasuke reassured him. "I'm not saying I'm quitting school now, I'm just saying, I'm not sure if I want to pursue my studies afterwards..."

Itachi sighed, "Well, I think I'll have a harder time then I thought with Fugaku..."

"Don't worry about him. What about you, would you accept it?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course, I told you I'd be there for you no matter what."

Sasuke smiled, "That's enough for me."

Itachi frowned, "But why... why did you never tell me that before?"

"You never asked..."

Two pairs of black eyes so similar were locked together, so much emotion going on between them. They were very close, and loved each other very much, but communication had been lacking.

"So what do you want to do?" Itachi asked, in a sincere effort to understand him and support him no matter what.

"I don't know..." Sasuke hesitated. "I like music, a lot. I like writing, mostly songs... Look, I know what you're going to say."

Itachi shook his head, a little smile on his lips, "Yes, I should probably tell you that, it's really not a good idea, it's not gonna lead you to a safe job and stuff like that. But wait," Itachi added when Sasuke was about to protest. "If it's what you really want to do, then that's okay."

"Thank you, aniki," Sasuke had a sad and bitter smile, "so, I'm gonna be an artist, and gay. A father's worst nightmare, right?" A few tears fell down his cheeks.

Sasuke very rarely cried. He was the type to take everything without ever falling or showing signs of weakness. Maybe it was the long, emotionally drenching weekend, or the fact that he was finally telling Itachi all this, or his father constantly hurting him; or probably a mix of all that together.

Without a word, Itachi leaned forward and pulled him into a hug. A protective, kind embrace. Sasuke returned the hug weakly, sobbing quietly, his tears falling on his brother's shoulder and long black ponytail.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke whispered.

"Why would you apologize for being yourself?" Itachi replied calmly.

"This is... very un-uchiha like," Sasuke mocked darkly.

"Let's just not care about that for once, okay?"

Sasuke nodded, thankful to his brother more than he could express with words. When he pulled away, he was a lot calmer. Itachi smiled and poked him on the forehead.

"Ow," Sasuke rubbed it, but he was smiling too at the memory; Itachi always did that when they were younger.

"You'll always be my foolish little brother," Itachi said simply, but it meant the world to Sasuke.

xxx

School was excruciatingly boring that week. Almost as if the fact of telling Itachi he wasn't doing this for himself had made it all clearer. Sasuke realized he really couldn't care less about all this stuff; he was only making efforts for his family. He was smart and had excellent grades, but he wasn't even actually interested in any class they had, except for music class, of course. That was his only option, which Suigetsu had convinced him to take with him the year before. It had made his father angry, of course, but at least his mother was happy about it. Sometimes he wondered how his parents could love each other and be so different...

Music class gave him an idea, and he asked Suigetsu what he thought.

"Kinda like a band?" Suigetsu asked excitedly.

"Yeah well if you want to, I mean you could play bass you're excellent at it. All we'd be missing is a drummer..." Sasuke said thoughtfully.

So on Wednesday evening, Naruto and Suigetsu came over to Sasuke's place to try a few songs. All three of them definitely enjoyed working together. Suigetsu added a different energy and humour, and his playing bass guitar along with them brought something more too. They were having a lot of fun and Sasuke was glad that his boyfriend and his best friend got along so well. Although it wasn't really surprising; Naruto and Suigetsu were similar in many ways.

There was just one little problem though...

"Guys can we take another break?" Suigetsu asked putting his guitar down and sitting on the floor.

"We took one like five minutes ago!" Naruto laughed.

"I'm tired..." Suigetsu complained.

"You remind me of Shikamaru," Naruto replied.

Sasuke listened to them with a smile on his lips, then turned to his piano again and started playing randomly, just letting his fingers and creativity go freely.

The other two stopped talking to listen. Sasuke didn't mind being looked at anymore, well as long as it was just these two. Without a word, Suigetsu and Naruto played along, trying to follow his lead. Eventually though, Naruto's electric guitar was leading them, and Sasuke liked it better that way anyway. He wanted their music to be closer to metal than anything else, and Naruto was the key to that. But Suigetsu also...

Sasuke suddenly stopped playing, "Suigetsu, do you remember when we used to fool around me singing and you screaming to imitate our favourite metal songs, can you still do that?"

Suigetsu grinned, "Of course!"

Naruto laughed, "I try to do that sometimes too, but I'm not really good."

Sasuke shrugged, "So what? Doesn't matter, I'm not good at singing either..."

"Yes you are!" Naruto protested.

"Anyway," Sasuke ignored him, "you guys could be my back vocals. Suigetsu could do most of the screams, and Naruto just sometimes when we want to create more effect..."

Suigetsu smiled, "Awesome! You're getting really into this Sasuke, it's not like you. Where's my nerdy best friend? Don't you have homework to do?" he teased.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I don't care about that," he said while scrambling in his notebook frantically.

"Bad boy Sasuke, I like it!" Suigetsu teased again.

Naruto laughed and went to look over his boyfriend's shoulder. Sasuke let him look while he was writing.

Suigetsu joined them to read the modifications to the song, then nodded appreciatively. Sasuke had written some words in parenthesis for Suigetsu to do the screaming. When he tried it, Naruto and Sasuke cheered and encouraged him (well that would be Naruto, Sasuke only nodded and smiled). They were just doing it for fun, but Sasuke thought there was actually a lot of potential there, and he had to admit to himself, he loved working with them.

They practiced for a few more hours, then they realized it was getting late in the night and Naruto and Suigetsu had to go home. The latter was leaving first, wanting to give them some privacy.

"So this was totally awesome guys! Sasuke, as I said, you seem to be really into this and I like that! And Naruto, I like you man, I'm really glad you two are dating, no I'm serious! I mean it's so much better then when you were with that freak Haku... he was so weird and I hated him..."

"Suigetsu," Sasuke interrupted, "I think we see your point."

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah, thanks Suigetsu I appreciate, you're really cool and I'm glad you're part of our band now!"

"Hey we'll have to find a name!" Suigetsu said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, he was certain of one thing; their name suggestions wouldn't be too good... and he was right.

"What about 'The ninjas'!" Naruto suggested excitedly.

"No that's lame!" Suigetsu shook his head, "we need to find something that represents us, but that sounds cool at the same time... what about 'The lazy bastards'?"

"What the hell? No! Our only fan will be Shikamaru... oh I know, something that sounds dangerous, like 'Demons', or 'Monsters'..."

"I don't know..." Suigetsu said thoughtfully.

"Maybe we should let Sasuke decide," Naruto put his arm around his boyfriend's waist, "What do you think?"

"I think your ideas are all lame," Sasuke answered.

Suigetsu raised a brow, "Oh yeah? I don't think you've got anything better. Let me guess, emo boy, you want a name like 'Deadly darkness' or 'Tears of blood' or something like that?"

Naruto burst out laughing, "Wow... deadly darkness..."

Sasuke stayed silent and glared at Suigetsu.

He got the hint, "All right, all right, I'll be going now. See ya later guys!"

As soon as he was gone, Naruto and Sasuke started making out. Everyone else was sleeping in the big house, so they were alone in the silent living room. They were kissing passionately, their hands all over each other. They ended up on the couch, Naruto lying down and Sasuke on top of him with one hand on his waist and the other in his blond hair. He kissed his lips again, then his neck, and he wanted more, so he removed Naruto's shirt. When he licked his nipples Naruto moaned, his hands pressed against his back, and he removed Sasuke's shirt too. Then he pulled him closer, both enjoying the contact of the burning but soft skin of the other. Sasuke kissed his toned chest and stomach, then he looked up to lock eyes with Naruto, asking a silent question; is it okay? Naruto nodded slightly with blissful eyes, encouraging him. Sasuke removed the other's pants and underwear and kissed him all around his hard member. Naruto had his hands in his black and now messy hair.

"Sasuke... please..." Naruto was moaning.

He decided to stop torturing him, and took his length in his mouth, making Naruto arch his back.

"Sasuke what if..." Naruto's voice suddenly sounded worried and Sasuke looked up, "what if someone comes here...?"

He smiled, "You're really thinking of this, right now? Don't worry okay? It's a week night and it's..." Sasuke looked at the clock, "it's two am right now. They're all asleep since like ten"

"But what if... Ahh that feels so good Sasuke..."

He wanted Naruto to stop worrying too much, and concentrate more on what they were doing right now. And it seemed to work; Naruto was soon breathing hard and moaning as Sasuke sucked him. As he started to go faster, Naruto warned him, but he didn't care.

"Sasuke I think I'm gonna... ahh shit... this feels so fucking good... I think I'm gonna come..."

Sasuke ignored him and just kept going, until Naruto couldn't hold back anymore. He swallowed it and licked until it was all clean, and looked up at Naruto, smirking.

Naruto was still shivering and breathing hard, "that was awesome," he smiled, then hesitated.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You're still hard..."

Sasuke chuckled, "Well yeah I mean, you kinda turn me on, Naruto."

"I do?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but before he could reply Naruto had flipped them over and was already proceeding to remove his pants.

"Naruto you don't have to... if you don't want to it's okay..."

"Shh... I want to," Naruto smiled. Then he frowned, "these pants are so fucking tight."

Sasuke chuckled before helping him to remove his own clothes. Naruto did pretty much the same thing as Sasuke before, but instead he used his hand first to stroke his erection. Sasuke supposed Naruto wasn't really experienced, but it still felt so good. Just the fact that it was his cute, hot boyfriend doing this to him, made him even more excited, if possible. Naruto was using both of his hands now, and Sasuke, even if his eyes were half closed, could see his beautiful blue eyes looking at him. In those eyes he saw Naruto's desire to pleasure him, to give him what he wanted. Suddenly he leaned down and pressed his lips and tongue against the tip of Sasuke's shaft.

"Ahh.. Naruto..." Sasuke whispered, shivers running through his body.

Naruto took almost all of his length in his mouth, and started moving slow at first, then faster, imitating what Sasuke had done to him again. But that was just perfect, Sasuke was enjoying it, a lot. He took Naruto's hands in his, then caressed his arms and shoulders, then his hair.

"Feels good..." he whispered again.

Naruto started gaining more confidence and sucked a little harder, pressing his tongue all around and going faster. Sasuke's breathing and heartbeat fastened and he arched his back a little. He couldn't hold back much longer. He remembered that he should probably warn Naruto, as he had done when it was him.

"Naruto... I'm gonna..." he breathed.

But he didn't stop and Sasuke came in his mouth, enjoying the last moments of pure pleasure Naruto was giving him. Then he took the blond by the arms and pulled him closer, holding him tight, his head resting on his pale chest.

"Maybe I wasn't that good..." Naruto started.

"Shut up, you were amazing," Sasuke kissed his forehead.

Naruto smiled, "You too, thanks."

"You don't have to thank me, I did it because I wanted to."

"Yeah..." Naruto said, still smiling. "Hey Sasuke, I love working as a band, with Suigetsu too."

"I have to admit, it's pretty great"

"I'll ask Kiba if he wants to be our drummer. He plays it in music class and he's good."

"Cool," Sasuke smiled, stroking Naruto's hair softly.

"I should probably go home," Naruto sighed, but he didn't move one inch.

"Or... you could stay here and sleep with me tonight. Well, not here, but in my bedroom, that is."

"You have no idea how tempting that is," Naruto smiled, "but... I don't have my stuff for school tomorrow."

"Since when do you care about school so much?" Sasuke mused.

Naruto sighed, "I don't, but my parents do..."

"I get it..."

Naruto got up and got dressed quickly, suddenly cold from the loss of warm.

"Text me when you get home, okay?"

"Why?" Naruto frowned.

He shrugged, "Just to make sure you're okay."

Naruto smiled teasingly, "you're worried for me, you're so cute!"

Sasuke opted for his number one favourite strategy; shut him up with a kiss. Worked every time. After tight hugs, and making out while neither wanted to part, Naruto eventually left reluctantly.

Sasuke went straight to bed, exhausted. He was woken up by his cell phone a few minutes later though. He checked it; it was a text from Naruto saying 'Just to tell you that I had an accident and now I'm dead. Lol good night Saske :P'


	18. Chapter 18

I'm sorry for the late update, I hope you enjoy this one^^

Chapter 18

On Saturday evening, Sasuke was experiencing a very rare emotion for him; stress. He was meeting his boyfriend's parents in less than an hour and it was making him nervous. He knew he shouldn't be, and he usually kept his cool in all situations. But he couldn't help it; he really hoped it would go well.

He had told his mother, and of course she told him not to worry and that it was absolutely impossible for anyone not to love him. So as he walked passed his parents on his way out, his father just ignored him of course, and his mother smiled reassuringly.

He had received text messages from Naruto during the day, mostly telling him how excited his parents were. It only made him more nervous. This was new to him; would they ask him questions, and would he answer the right things?

As nervous as he was on the inside, he kept his cool when he got there and knocked on the door. He relaxed when it was opened by Naruto.

"Hey!" Naruto said, pulling him in a hug, and then they walked in.

Naruto wasn't too dressed up; he was wearing casual clothes, a plain black t-shirt and grey skinny jeans. Sasuke wondered if he was okay, or if he had done too much. He was himself wearing black skinny jeans and his favourite blue button shirt.

Naruto led him to the small but warm and comfortable living room. Naruto's father looked up from his computer and smiled. He had the same eyes and hair as Naruto, and was a very handsome man.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend Sasuke."

Sasuke felt warm and good inside as Naruto introduced him as his boyfriend. Now he knew why Naruto would have liked him to tell his father. But it wasn't that easy...

"...and Sasuke this is my father, Minato."

The man got up and shook hands with him, "Nice to meet you! Naruto's talked so much about you, that I feel like I know you already!"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, to see that he was blushing. He smirked internally; this was his revenge for when Jugo had told Naruto the very same thing.

"Nice to meet you too," he returned Minato's smile.

"Sasuke! It's so nice to see you!" A feminine voice exclaimed from the kitchen's entrance.

She removed her apron and hugged him. Sasuke returned the hug, thinking how similar she was to his own mother right now.

"Mom, don't you think you're overdoing it?" Naruto asked, amused. "Anyway, Sasuke, this is my mother Kushina."

She pulled away, smiling, "I'm sorry; it's just that I'm so happy for Naruto! And you are such a good influence on him! He's been doing more homework and studying in the past few weeks then I've ever seen him do! I don't know how you do it!" She laughed.

He raised a brow, looking at Naruto, but he was glancing away. He would have to ask him about that later. He couldn't help to think that Kushina was like a female version of his boyfriend. She had the same kind but enthusiastic smile, and that same unique brightness in her voice and personality. They looked alike too, except for her long straight red hair.

"Do you like ramen, Sasuke?" Kushina asked, bringing him out of his thoughts. "I made that for Naruto, it's his favourite..."

Sasuke smiled, "Sure"

"Great, I'll call you guys when it's ready!" She returned to the kitchen.

They sat on the couch, in front of Naruto's father who was in his computer chair.

"So Sasuke, what do you want to do after high school?" He asked casually.

Great, here comes the questioning, Sasuke thought.

"Well, sir, I've considered..." he started.

"Drop the 'sir' you can call me Minato" he smiled.

Sasuke nodded and smiled back, "I've considered going in business to work for my father's company."

It wasn't exactly a lie; he had considered it before.

"Yeah of course, who doesn't know the giant, Uchiha corp?" Minato laughed. "There must be a lot of pressure on you though."

"Yeah, to be honest I'm not really sure yet what I want to do," Sasuke admitted.

"That's okay," Minato shrugged, "It's better to take your time to find what it is you really want to do, rather then rush into something and spend the rest of your life in a job you hate."

"That's so true," Naruto agreed.

Sasuke nodded, smiling, and thinking it would be great if his father was a little bit more like that. They kept talking for a few moments. He asked Minato about what he was doing himself and found out it was very interesting. He was working in politics, actually the leader of a small group. It was slowly making its way though, because their ideas were simple but great and Minato was a much respected man.

The conversation went on as they were eating around the kitchen table. They talked about a lot of things; Minato's work, the book Kushina was currently writing, Sasuke's family and interests. They ended up talking about the music Naruto and Sasuke, and now Suigetsu and maybe Kiba, were doing. Naruto's parents were actually enthusiastic about this little project.

"Naruto's always had a good musical ear," Kushina said proudly. "Hey you should show him your guitar!"

Naruto smiled, "Yeah I'll show him later, it's in my room."

"Actually you guys can practice here, in the basement if you want. We don't have a piano, but we have a keyboard," Minato suggested.

"That would be awesome!" Naruto grinned. "Thanks Dad!"

"As long as you keep influencing him to do so good at school!" Kushina smiled, half teasing.

Sasuke just smiled without commenting again. When they finished their meal, Naruto helped his mother do the dishes. He had offered his help (even though he had never washed dishes in his life) but Kushina had refused because he was their guest. So he talked quietly with Minato on the meantime.

When he was done, Naruto led him to the basement, where his bedroom was. It wasn't very private since there were no separate rooms, except for the little bathroom. Naruto's bed and furniture was on one side of the basement, and the rest was pretty much empty except for a couch, a tv with some consoles and video games, and some music instruments.

"The basement's not finished," Naruto explained. "But it's still really cool, I mean I have all my stuff here and I even have my own bathroom. And, I can lock the door."

Sasuke smirked, "That's an important detail."

"Absolutely."

He sat on Naruto's bed, which was orange. Weird, he thought, but he wasn't with Naruto for his taste in colour.

"Your parents are awesome," he said.

Naruto grinned, "Told ya!"

"Your mother's kinda like mine, but more energetic I guess. Just like you."

Naruto laughed, "Yeah we have pretty much the same personality. It can be cool, but when we fight it gets scary..."

"I believe you," Sasuke chuckled. "And your father is so great. I already feel more comfortable around him than with my own father."

Naruto smiled sadly, "I guess you shouldn't compare with your father, but I understand. I know I'm really lucky to have them..."

"And I'm lucky to have you," Sasuke said, taking his arms and pulling him closer.

Naruto sat on his lap and kissed him. Then he pulled away and smiled.

"I want to show you something," he said, taking a piece of paper on his desk and handing it to Sasuke.

"What is it?"

"It's the song I wrote... I reworked on it, I mean I know it can't be as good as your songs, but..."

"Don't say that," Sasuke interrupted him, reading Naruto's lyrics.

It wasn't perfect, but it was good, and very touching. The writing style was different, but Sasuke could see himself working on that song.

"This is the song you wrote for me, after the night when...?" Sasuke whispered.

"Yeah"

"Man, you were inspired"

"I guess you inspire me, but like I said, I worked on it and rewrote some parts."

"I like it," Sasuke smiled.

"Thanks"

"Did you think of a melody or...?"

"Well, maybe I can show you..." Naruto went to take his electric guitar.

Sasuke guessed that was the one Kushina wanted him to see. It was black and orange and it fit Naruto's style.

"I like playing with yours," Naruto said, "but this one will always be my favourite."

Sasuke smiled as Naruto started playing. They worked on his song for a little while, and then took a break to just relax and cuddle on the bed. It wasn't long before things started heating up.

Naruto was running his hand in his black hair and kissing his neck at the same time. That was enough to turn him on and send shivers all throughout his body.

"You like it so much when I play with your hair," Naruto whispered, amused, and his hot breath on his neck and ear made him shiver even more. "It's so easy for me to turn you on," he smirked.

"I could say the same," Sasuke replied, rubbing his thigh against Naruto's hard-on that he could feel under his tight jeans.

Not too long after, they were both rid of their clothes. Sasuke arched his back and moaned when Naruto licked his erection. Then he put his hand around it and started pumping, locking eyes with him.

"You are so beautiful," Naruto whispered before leaning down to kiss his lips.

Then he kissed his jaw line, moved up to his ear and then his neck, going faster with his hand at the same time.

"Naruto..." he whispered, pressing his hands behind his back.

When he came in his hand and on their stomachs, it made Naruto chuckle.

"I guess I should be really glad that I have my own bathroom," he got up and came back with a towel.

He cleaned both of them up, before kissing Sasuke again. But Sasuke suddenly flipped them over really fast, and then kissed Naruto everywhere, almost hungrily.

"Feeling aggressive?" Naruto chuckled.

"You like it," Sasuke breathed.

"Mmm I do... ahh I like that even more..."

Sasuke gave Naruto's erection a few strokes with his hand, using his tongue on the tip to give him extra sensations, before engulfing it in his mouth. Naruto moaned loudly when he sucked him faster.

"Damn you're so good at this..." Naruto said, panting.

After they were both more than satisfied, they held each other tight under the blankets. Sasuke tried to ignore the fact that he was hard again already.

"I could stay like this forever," Naruto whispered.

Sasuke smiled and kissed him softly. Then he remembered something.

"So I'm influencing you to do well at school?" He asked, half-teasing.

"I guess, not directly but still..."

"Why?"

"Well, you're so smart, you have perfect grades... I'm not like you Sasuke, if I don't work really hard, I'm gonna fail for sure..."

"I don't care about that. I won't stop dating you because you failed some stupid exams..."

Naruto smiled bitterly, "I hope, cause I failed one last week... I haven't told my mom yet..."

"Maybe I can help you?"

Naruto looked at him, "You'd do that for me?"

"Yeah no problem. I already help Suigetsu sometimes."

"Cool thanks!" Naruto smiled.

"We can start right now if you want," Sasuke suggested.

"What! Are you crazy? It's Saturday night. You're such a nerd."

Sasuke smiled and rolled his eyes; some things would never change. Well that was okay with him; he really didn't feel like doing homework anyway.

"Naruto, I want to make sure that you're doing this for yourself, and not for anybody else, your parents, or me."

"Well, I think it's for me, mostly. I mean I want to at least have my high school diploma."

Sasuke nodded and smiled, that was good enough for him.

"Why do you ask that?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed and told him about his conversation with Itachi, and how it had made him realize his perfect student and perfect grades reputation had been maintained mostly for his family's sake. He also told him about his unlikely future as co-CEO of the company with his older brother.

"Sorry if you wanted to date some rich dude..." Sasuke teased.

"Ahh you got me there. I was dating you just for your money. Now I don't want to be with you anymore," Naruto teased back.

Sasuke sat up, sighing. He knew Naruto was kidding, but still it bothered him not to know what to do with his life. Naruto also sat and wrapped his arms around him softly.

"It's okay," he whispered, "don't worry about it. Besides, I kinda knew it."

"You did?" Sasuke pulled away to look into his blue eyes.

He nodded "Yeah, I can see behind your geeky and serious mask. You definitely couldn't be a businessman. You have so much passion inside you. Maybe you can't even see it yourself, but I can."

"Maybe you're just crazy," Sasuke smiled.

"Is that a bad thing?" Naruto asked, smiling back.

"No, it's not," Sasuke said before kissing him passionately.

Their making out session was interrupted by Naruto's cell phone buzzing. He apologized and checked it; it was Sakura.

Sasuke listened but couldn't hear what Sakura was saying "Hello? ... Well Sasuke's here right now... Really? Cool! ... That would be great, I'll ask him!"

Naruto looked at him, "Hey did you know your brother's at Sakura's house right now? It's just down the street, so they wanted to hang out with us, what do you think?"

Sasuke pretended to hesitate, "Hmm being alone with my sexy naked boyfriend, in his bedroom, or going out in the cold to hang out with them, so hard to choose..."

"You know she can probably hear you through the phone," Naruto said, smiling.

"Do I care?"

"Apparently not," Naruto laughed then pressed the phone to his ear again "Yeah we'll be ready in a minute! ... Okay, bye!"

"When did I agree to that?" Sasuke asked.

"It's your brother! You have to spend more time with him!" Naruto argued.

"I want to spend more time with you," Sasuke smiled teasingly, leaning closer to kiss him.

Naruto broke the kiss, "We're going! Get dressed."

"It's cold outside."

"I'll be there to warm you up, girly"

"I'm not girly,"

While they were (reluctantly, for Sasuke) getting dressed, Naruto kept on teasing him.

"Why don't you wear warmer clothes, if you're always so cold?" he asked.

"I have heat in my car," Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto fumbled through his messy drawers, "here take this," he handed him a warm, black sweater with some orange patterns on it.

"There's orange on it."

"So what? Orange's cool"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but he put it on anyway, over his light shirt. It smelled a little bit like Naruto and he secretly enjoyed wearing it because of that.

They went outside where they saw Sakura and Itachi walking hand in hand towards Naruto's house, almost there already.

"Hey guys what's up!" Naruto said cheerfully.

Sakura smiled, "Oh we were just spending a quiet evening with my parents. You?"

"Same!" Naruto answered. "It's never really quiet with my mom in there though."

She laughed, "True!" she looked at Sasuke, "it's so weird to see you wearing that! It's like, Naruto's favourite sweater!"

Itachi decided to tease Naruto, "Marking your territory on my little brother, are you?"

"The fuck Itachi..." Sasuke mumbled, blushing.

"Nah he's just always so cold," Naruto laughed, his arm finding his way around Sasuke's waist and pulling him closer.

"So what did you guys want to do anyway?" Sasuke asked.

He didn't like empty and stupid conversations. Secretly though, he enjoyed the fact that Naruto had given him his favourite sweater, it was kinda cute.

"We have something to tell you..." Itachi started.

Sakura interrupted him, "Not now! Let's go somewhere; I know this great little coffee place..."

"Not the one beside the cinema?" Sasuke asked, worried that Haku would be there again.

But Naruto had other concerns, "What is it? I wanna know now! Come on, what is it?"

Sakura laughed, "We'll tell you soon. Let's take your car, since we're already here."

"Cool!" he exclaimed, running to his car even though he had no idea where they were going.

Turned out it wasn't the same coffee place where he had seen Haku a few weeks ago, so he was relieved. It was not too far from Naruto's street, just a really 'cute' place according to the pink-haired girl. He glanced at his brother sometimes, but Itachi was expressionless. Sasuke sighed; hoping the 'thing' they had to say wasn't anything to do with a wedding or something...

Unfortunately, his guess was all too right...

"What!" Naruto exclaimed. "You're getting married! But Sakura-chan, you're so young! Are you sure about this?"

Sakura smiled, and took a sip of her caramel latte before saying, "Don't worry, Naruto. I'm certain."

Sasuke looked at his brother, and this time he returned his stare with more emotion.

"Look, otouto, I know this can seem sudden, or rushed..."

"Oh no, not at all aniki," Sasuke replied sarcastically, "You've known her for what, a few weeks?"

"For your information, we've been talking and writing to each other for much longer!" Sakura said, but he ignored her.

Itachi took her hand, and then locked eyes with his brother, "What about Naruto then? You've known him for a few weeks, and I remember you saying that you were pretty serious about him."

That jerk, saying private stuff like that in front of Naruto... Sasuke mentally cursed. But he kept his cool.

"I didn't propose to him," he replied.

"I'm older than you," Itachi said.

"But Sakura isn't!" Naruto argued, taking Sasuke's side.

Sakura was fuming, "Stop talking as if I'm not here! And Naruto, why can't you just be happy for me?"

Naruto smiled apologetically, he looked almost scared of her, "Calm down, Sakura-chan, I just want to make sure this is what you really want."

"It is! I love him." She said sincerely.

Naruto nodded and smiled, "Okay, well then that's great, congratulations!"

Sasuke hesitated, "congratulations, I'm sorry, I guess I was shocked."

Itachi shrugged, "It's understandable. Don't worry about it."

Sakura smiled, looking at him fondly. Then she turned her attention back on them, "I also wanted to tell you something else."

Naruto looked really alarmed now, "What you're pregnant?"

She chuckled, "No, of course not! Here it is, we're throwing a big engagement party next month, the date isn't fixed yet, but we would like you to be the musicians at our party!"

Sasuke raised a brow, "You are aware that we're gonna play metal, right?"

Itachi nodded, "Yeah but I was thinking maybe of doing two different evenings to celebrate. A quiet one for our families and close friends maybe, and since Sakura really wanted to have a party with all of her friends, we could organize something big to give you guys the opportunity to play and get a few fans. What do you think?"

"That would be totally awesome, but I mean, all that just for an engagement party?" Naruto asked, confused.

"He's the Uchiha heir after all..." Sasuke said, amused.

"So is that a yes?" Sakura asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Naruto answered, then turned towards him, "if you want of course."

Sasuke smiled, how could he say no to that cute pleading look and bright blue eyes?

"I guess we should start practicing soon." He said and Naruto hugged him happily.

When he pulled away, Sasuke asked, "So did you ask Kiba if he wanted to join us?"

"Yeah I texted him today and I think he wants to!"

"You think?" Sasuke frowned.

Sakura and Itachi stopped listening to them, and started kissing each other softly, while Naruto checked his cell phone, trying to find the text messages he had exchanged with Kiba.

"Oh here it is" he said, showing it to Sasuke.

He laughed and shook his head while reading the messages. Naruto had sent 'Hey dude you wanna be in a band?' and Kiba had answered, 'Fuck yeah!'

"You should tell him he has to play drums," Sasuke said, "Now maybe he thinks he's lead singer or something."

Naruto burst out laughing, "Oh my God! Kiba lead singer! No, believe me, the only instrument he plays is the drums, he absolutely can't sing. He sings like, even worse than me."

Sakura had heard that last part, "No one sings worse than you Naruto," She teased.

"Hey Sakura that's mean!" Naruto replied.

They laughed and then decided to leave to go back home. Naruto parked his car at Sakura's house first, so that they didn't have to walk, and then he pulled in his own entryway.

Before Sasuke had time to get out, Naruto pulled him into a breath taking kiss. Then he pulled away and smiled.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?"

Sasuke smirked, "Can't get enough of me, can you?"

"Guilty as charged" Naruto teased. "We could do some practicing tomorrow, Kiba was supposed to come over anyway. And maybe you could help me with my homework... if you want."

He smiled, "Yeah okay."

"Cool you're the best!" Naruto said then kissed him again.

"I know," Sasuke smirked again.

"That totally broke the moment teme," Naruto rolled his eyes.

They went back in the house, where Naruto asked his mother if it was okay for Sasuke to stay. He also added that they would do homework the next day; she immediately smiled and agreed to it.

* * *

A/N: I realized I'm a total failure when it comes to using the honorofics in Japanese. I'm so sorry about that...


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto obviously... I don't even remember if I ever did a disclaimer for this story lol... but also, I do not own any lyrics I'll use for this fic

Thing is, I suck at writing song lyrics. So I'll use lyrics from bands that I love. I'll always write who the lyrics belong to at the ending.

Chapter 19

In Naruto's bedroom, they resumed their earlier activity of relaxing and well, doing nothing. But Naruto got bored.

"You want to play video games or something?"

"I don't know," Sasuke hesitated.

"Come on you're no fun!"

"I think, I proved earlier that I know how to give you some fun."

Naruto blushed, "I'm not talking about that!" then he smirked, "what is it, you're scared I'll kick your ass?"

"Hn... you wish"

"Come on then!" Naruto smiled triumphantly.

Sasuke followed him to the couch, fully aware that Naruto had challenged him just to get him to play. Turned out Sasuke did get his ass kicked on a couple of fighting games they played, but Naruto got his own ass kicked about equally the same amount of times. It eventually became a real fight rather than a game. It all started when Naruto tried tickling Sasuke to disturb his concentration. It worked, but Sasuke just dropped his controller and grasped Naruto's wrists to stop him. Naruto was used to these playful fights with Kiba though, so he just struggled to get away.

"Damn it you're stronger than Kiba!" he exclaimed, still struggling.

But he did get away, surprising Sasuke by making them fall off the couch. After a series of just turning and fighting playfully on the floor, they climbed back up on the couch, laughing.

"So you fight with Kiba like this sometimes?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah all the time!"

"Does Kiba..." Sasuke leaned in to kiss him, and then pulled away, "also does this?"

Naruto smiled, "No, definitely not."

The rest of the night was pretty much uneventful. When they finally went to bed, Naruto, wearing his pyjama pants, immediately kissed him goodnight then pressed his body against him, arms wrapped around his body tightly. Sasuke turned so that his back was against Naruto's chest. He was very turned on and didn't know if he could control himself, but he forced himself to for Naruto's sake. The blond obviously just wanted to sleep, and nothing more than that. Therefore Sasuke wanted to respect that. He eventually relaxed and fell asleep, warm and comfortable in Naruto's arms.

He woke up at the sound of the shower running. He got up, hesitated, wondering if he should ask Naruto if he wanted some company in there. He checked the bathroom door; it wasn't locked. Taking this as a hint, he went inside and closed the door behind him.

"Ahh it's you!" Naruto exclaimed behind the curtain, "you scared me!"

"Who else did you think it could be?" Sasuke mused. "Some kind of monster, or a psycho like in that old movie?"

"Well yeah," Naruto said as if it were obvious, "now you gettin' your ass in here or what?"

Sasuke complied willingly, removing his boxers and joining him. He flinched when he felt the not so warm water on his skin. Naruto hurried to change the temperature of the water.

"Sorry!" Naruto apologized while the water was getting warmer, "I hadn't realized..."

Sasuke raised a brow, "you were taking a cold shower? Why?" he smirked.

"I don't know," Naruto blushed, "I like it colder."

"Right... I think you're lying, and you were trying to get rid of a little problem right around here..." Sasuke said, running his fingers on Naruto's waist and hips.

"Ahh..." Naruto moaned, tilting his head back a little, "Maybe..."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were so cute, sleeping, I didn't want to... ahh shit that felt good. And you're so fucking sexy and..." Naruto breathed, he was already hard again.

Sasuke started pumping faster with his hand, and that added to the friction of the warm water and soap that was already on his body made Naruto come a few moments later. But then it was Sasuke's turn to have a little problem of his own. Naruto took care of that too, much to Sasuke's pleasure.

Then they just relaxed under the warm water. Sasuke used Naruto's soap and shampoo, which smelled really good, like citrus and summer. Naruto helped him, massaging his back and Sasuke let himself relax under his touch.

Naruto got out first, then Sasuke finished and turned off the water. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went to sit beside Naruto on the bed. The latter was already dressed in his blue jeans and white v-neck t-shirt, and he was texting Kiba.

"Kiba will be here in an hour," he informed him, "he'll take his parents' truck to bring his drums here."

Sasuke nodded, then he fumbled in his pile of clothes to find his phone. He texted Suigetsu, asking him if he wanted to join them to practice. His positive answer came soon after, with an exaggerated amount of the word 'awesome' in it.

"Do you need some clean clothes?" Naruto asked.

"What is it with you always wanting me to wear your clothes?" Sasuke asked teasingly.

"Nothing, it's just that, well I thought maybe you didn't want to wear the same clothes as yesterday..."

"Does it turn you on?"

"Maybe"

After a teasing and passionate kiss, Sasuke decided to wear his own jeans, but he borrowed clean boxers and a blue t-shirt from Naruto.

They ate some breakfast while Naruto's parents were already eating lunch. Looking at the time, Sasuke realized it was already noon so they were the ones who had gotten up late. But Kushina and Minato were really cool about it, they didn't make any comments. They only said that after their lunch, they would go out shopping and probably eat dinner at a restaurant. So that their little 'band' could have the house to themselves and make as much noise as they wanted.

About an hour later, Naruto's parents were gone as they had promised, and Kiba and Suigetsu got there at pretty much the same time. They all helped Kiba bring his heavy instrument inside to the basement. While the others played video games, Sasuke was working on Naruto's song again. He wanted it to be perfect, with some more guitar solos and some screaming parts for Suigetsu. He got his inspiration from what Naruto had showed him the day before.

When he was done, he showed the lazy idiots. At least they gave up their game really quick, eager to start practicing. Kiba and Naruto had already played together before so they already had certain chemistry. For Sasuke and Suigetsu, it was easy to adapt since they were already used to follow Naruto's lead. At first Kiba was a little hesitant, trying to find the perfect rythm. But with Naruto's help, it wasn't long before he was ready to try it for real.

"All right let's do this! Awesome song by the way guys!" Suigetsu said, picking up his bass guitar.

Sasuke sat at the keyboard, even though he wasn't playing for now. He wanted to concentrate on singing first. Suigetsu was standing beside him, to be able to read the lyrics too. They started practicing, and at first it wasn't too good. But Sasuke being a perfectionist pushed them to keep playing, and eventually they got it all working together. The song only got better with everyone's suggestions.

Later that afternoon, they all stopped in the middle of the song when someone opened the basement door and walked down the stairs. There were two 'someone' actually; Ino and Karin.

"Sorry to interrupt guys!" Ino exclaimed, "But we wanted to see how our boyfriends were doing!"

"No problem!" Suigetsu grinned.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, but he shrugged and shook his head slightly, telling him quietly that he had no idea they were coming. Sasuke sighed, he didn't want the girls to disturb their concentration, but he supposed there was no helping it.

"So how's it going?" Karin said, going to kiss Kiba.

"It's going great!" her boyfriend answered after he pulled away from her kiss.

"Show us! We'll be your first audience!" Ino said excitedly, sitting on the couch where Karin joined her.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke, "What do you think?"

"Okay," Sasuke sighed, "let's do this."

"All right man that's the attitude!" Suigetsu said, slapping his shoulder.

With that, they started the song once again. Naruto was playing guitar first for a few moments, then Suigetsu, Kiba and Sasuke joined in. Sasuke tried not to think about the two girls watching and just started singing.

_With blood shot eyes I watch you sleeping_

_The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading_

_Would she hear me, if I called her name_

_Would she hold me, if she knew my shame_

They had changed the "he" in Naruto's song for a "she" so that it would appeal to a larger audience if they were ever to use that song for real. After that first part, it was Suigetsu's turn, he tried not to do it too intensely not to scare the girls but it was still screaming.

_There's always something different going wrong_

_The path I walk is in the wrong direction_

_There's always someone fucking hanging on_

_Can anybody help me make things better_

Then it was Sasuke's part again. He had gained some confidence and didn't mind that he was listened at anymore. He didn't have a mike anyway and his voice could barely be heard over the loud instruments.

_The moments died, I hear no screaming_

_The visions left inside me are slowly fading_

_Would she hear me, if I called her name_

_Would she hold me, if she knew my shame_

Suigetsu sang his part again, then Sasuke continued.

_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me_

_Her conscious calls the guilty to come home_

_Your tears don't fall they crash around me_

_Her conscious calls the guilty to come home_

Sasuke and Suigetsu sang the next part together.

_This battered room I've seen before_

_The broken bones they heal no more, no more_

_With my last breath I'm choking_

_Will this ever end I'm hoping_

_My world is over one more time_

Sasuke sang the end of the song, then let place for an amazing instrumental performance by Naruto and Kiba. The girls clapped excitedly when it was over.

"You guys were amazing!" Ino smiled, "You should go in a studio and record this!"

Karin was a little bit less enthusiastic, "It's far from being perfect though. You don't seem used to play together. But it was still awesome."

"Hey give us a chance babe," Kiba protested, "we've only started today!"

After that they decided to stop to just hang out with the girls. Naruto ordered some pizza for everyone. The girls were looking at Naruto's collection of movies, but they weren't getting along very well. Ino wanted to watch a romantic one and Karin felt like watching a horror movie.

"But we're all couples!" Ino exclaimed.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Karin asked.

"Well, it's romantic to watch a love movie together!"

"But it's gonna be even more romantic if we watch a horror movie," Karin argued. "Think about it, you'll be scared and Suigetsu's gonna protect you!"

"Oh, okay," Ino nodded.

Sasuke mentally cheered for Karin at this moment. At least he didn't have to watch a stupid love movie (why did Naruto have some of those anyway?) and maybe he could get to laugh a little. Horror movies didn't scare him, they made him laugh.

The pizza arrived and Naruto brought it in the basement, as well as some more chairs for everyone to sit. They didn't use them though. As they started the movie, Ino and Karin sat on their boyfriends' laps. Naruto, to tease him, took Sasuke in his arms and forced him down to sit on him.

"I'm not a freakin' girl," he muttered, then sat on the floor stubbornly.

But as the movie continued, it got scarier. Well Ino and Naruto were scared; the rest of them were either bored, amused or plain laughing.

"All right you can look now the disgusting stuff is over!" Kiba told Ino and Naruto.

The two blondes opened their eyes and started screaming.

"Kiba what the hell?" Ino screamed burying her face in Suigetsu's neck.

Kiba and Karin were laughing hysterically. Of course, said 'disgusting stuff' wasn't over at all and they were just making fun of their friends. Sasuke, very amused at this point, took Naruto by the arm and pulled him to sit on the floor with him. He wrapped his arms around him and whispered in his ear.

"Poor baby, you're so scared," he teased.

"No," Naruto said defensively, then he looked at the screen, "Ahh it just... freaks me out, you know?" he pressed himself closer to Sasuke, who was having a hard time not to laugh.

When the movie was finished, they all decided to go home since it was getting late and the next day was, unfortunately, Monday. Sasuke stayed a little longer. They sat in the living room.

"Your parents aren't even back yet," Sasuke noted.

"They probably went to a fancy restaurant. Sometimes they even go dancing. I think it's cool that they still do stuff like that."

"Yeah, mine go on vacation often now, since Itachi can take care of the company by himself. My father's always put work before everything."

"That sucks."

"Naruto, I just realized, we didn't even do any homework," Sasuke said, changing the subject.

"Shit you're right," Naruto said, laughing. "How about tomorrow evening?"

Sasuke smiled, "Yeah I'd like that"

"Cool," Naruto leaned and kissed him softly. "Is that too much though? I mean you won't get tired of me or anything?"

Sasuke kissed him then pulled him into a hug, "I'll never get tired of you," he whispered.

When Naruto didn't say anything back, Sasuke realized maybe he had said too much. He pulled away to look into Naruto's eyes.

"That's a big word, never," he said, but he was smiling.

"I mean it."

"What your brother said yesterday, that you were serious about me, about us..." Naruto started.

"You caught that, huh?" Sasuke said, mentally angry at Itachi for not minding his own business.

"I am, too. I want this to work. And I don't think I'll ever get tired of you, either," Naruto said sincerely.

Sasuke was relieved, and really glad to hear Naruto say that. For a moment he had thought Naruto would say that they were going too fast. As they kissed passionately again, Sasuke thought that it wasn't possible to feel better than this.

When the door suddenly opened to Naruto's parents, it kinda broke the moment though.

Naruto was blushing, "Hey, how was your day?"

"It was great!" Kushina smiled "How was yours, did you have fun?"

"Yeah!" Naruto smiled.

"Still here, Sasuke?" Minato frowned.

"I was about to go, actually..." Sasuke said, standing.

Minato put a hand on his shoulder and laughed, "I'm just messing with you! You know you can stay as long as you want."

"Minato don't tell them that! There's school tomorrow, and Sasuke's parents will be worried!" Kushina said.

Sasuke smiled, "It's okay, I'll go now. I'll just go grab my stuff first," he glanced at Naruto.

He got the hint "I'll help you," he said following Sasuke to his bedroom.

He took Sasuke in his arms and pulled him on the bed to pin him down.

"Why is it always so hard to let you go?"

Sasuke kissed him then pulled away, "maybe because this is so damn addictive," he breathed.

"Yeah, you're like my drug," Naruto said between two kisses.

"That sounded like a sappy line from a love movie," Sasuke teased.

"Shut up!" Naruto said, amused, before kissing him again.

Sasuke reluctantly pulled away and Naruto let him, watching him as he picked up his clothes, cell phone and car keys.

"I don't want you to go," Naruto pouted.

Okay, now this was a little exaggerated, "You'll see me tomorrow!" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, to do homework..." Naruto sighed.

Sasuke smirked, "We'll take study breaks"

Naruto's smile returned, "Studying never sounded so fun!"

They walked up the stairs and went to the front door. Sasuke said goodnight politely to Naruto's parents. Then he kissed Naruto softly one last time before leaving.

* * *

This song is Tears don't fall, by Bullet for my valentine


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

During classes, Sasuke couldn't concentrate. Instead, his mind was flowing with song ideas. So instead of taking notes he was writing them down frantically. In the classes where Suigetsu was sitting beside him, he showed him his work and most of the time Suigetsu nodded and smiled, approving. Sometimes he made comments and gave him ideas. During their last class, they were interrupted by their strict teacher three times. The fourth time, they were given a detention.

That evening, Sasuke went to Naruto's place to help him in his homework, as they had planned. But when he told him he had gotten a detention, Naruto burst out laughing.

"Oh my God! You really are a bad boy now!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes "You made a mistake here..." he pointed the math problem Naruto was currently working on.

"But seriously, what did you do?" Naruto asked, suddenly not caring anymore about his homework.

"I was writing some lyrics and showing them to Suigetsu, and the stupid teacher decided we should get a detention for not caring about his uninteresting class," Sasuke explained.

"That happens to me and Kiba all the time..." Naruto sighed in understanding.

"Come on Naruto, focus, I know you can do this" Sasuke encouraged him to concentrate on his homework.

Naruto sighed but did as he was told. Sasuke was doing his own homework at the same time, helping Naruto when he had questions. At some point Naruto apparently got bored, because he got up from his desk and went to sit beside Sasuke on his bed. He started playing with Sasuke's hair, then kissed his neck.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Study break?" Naruto smiled, then took his books from his hands and put them away.

Sasuke hesitated for just one second before kissing him back passionately.

After their little 'study break' they were lying down in Naruto's bed, naked and entangled together. Sasuke was in heaven; Naruto was only getting better at, well, pleasuring him. Naruto also seemed pretty content himself. But eventually Sasuke sighed, got up and put his clothes back on. Naruto imitated him reluctantly.

They tried working on their homework, but after two more passionate 'study breaks', they gave up.

"I don't think it's very productive to do homework with you after all," Naruto said, laughing, as they were once more relaxing in his bed.

Sasuke smiled and kissed his messy blond hair, "It's not my fault."

It was indeed Naruto who kept interrupting his work to do some other... activities.

"Hey it's not my fault you're so fucking sexy! And I didn't hear you protest!"

"I guess I just can't resist you," Sasuke whispered.

Sasuke returned home that night feeling a little guilty. But at least Naruto had gotten _some_ of his homework done. It was better than nothing at all.

The next day, at lunch break, an army of fan girls formed a circle around Sasuke. They interrupted his conversation with Suigetsu (his best friend had been trying to find a name for their band, but only came up with lame ideas as usual).

"Sasuke-kun, what happened to you?" A girl screamed.

"You are such a bad boy now!" Another squealed.

"I heard you got a detention!"

"You're so cool!"

"We love you no matter what!"

"I heard you were smoking now, is that true?"

"Do you want to skip class with me next period?"

"Do you want to cheat on your boyfriend with me?"

Sasuke decided he had heard enough. But he also decided that for once, maybe he could use this crazy fan club to his advantage.

"All right ladies..." he said and they immediately shut up to listen in awe. It was rare that they got to actually hear his voice. "I have something to say. Suigetsu and I are in a band now, and we'll perform for the first time next month for my brother's engagement party. You're all invited. My friend Karin here will announce the details when it's decided."

The girls squealed and screamed excitedly. Some of them were all over Suigetsu, some of them were jealous that Karin got the privilege of being their 'secretary' but most of them were screaming and shouting questions at Sasuke. Jugo was so annoyed by all this that he went to sit at another table to read his book in peace.

They were saved by the bell, and the girls hurried to their lockers like everyone else. Sasuke and his friends took their time, to be able to breathe a little.

"So I'm your secretary now?" Karin asked, fuming. "When did I agree to this?"

"Oh, I can ask someone else if you don't want to. Any of these girls, or maybe Kiba could ask one of his friends..." Sasuke said casually.

Karin's expression changed, "It's okay, I changed my mind. I'll do it."

Sasuke and Suigetsu exchanged a knowing glance. Of course, Sasuke was just messing with her; they didn't need a secretary. It was fun - and a little bit too easy sometimes - to mess with their red-headed friend.

The funniest thing was that Sasuke was almost a hundred percent sure Karin would take her role very seriously.

And he was right. On Wednesday evening she went with the band at Naruto's basement to listen to them and give them some advice. She even took some pictures. On Thursday, she noted down the email addresses of all the fan girls at school, and some other people, that were interested by seeing the show. She also decided that 'the band' needed to have a real name.

She ignored Suigetsu's ideas, and admitted her boyfriend hadn't come up with anything better, so she discussed it with Sasuke instead. They eventually settled for 'Chidori', a name that Sasuke had come up with, because it was short but had impact and people would remember it. The others agreed to it; disappointed that their ideas hadn't been picked, but they admitted it was a really cool name.

She even called Itachi and Sakura everyday to know if they had decided on a date yet for the party. On Friday, she arrived at school with posters that she had made to promote the event.

"Karin, you're like, too intense!" Suigetsu laughed, looking at one of the posters.

"Well, if you want your band to work!" She replied.

The posters had all the necessary indications. The place was a local club Itachi had reserved for the event, it was during the last weekend of November, and 'Chidori' with all the names of its members were written down. There were some pictures of the four of them, one of Naruto and Suigetsu playing guitar side by side, one of Kiba and two of Sasuke.

"I gave some to my boyfriend to put at his school also," she said.

"Why are you doing all this?" Suigetsu asked, suspicious.

"To help you guys!" she said. "And... Sasuke said he would pay me if the band works" she added.

"Ah, I knew something was up," Suigetsu said, glaring at Sasuke.

He shrugged, "She's doing a really great job."

Suigetsu hesitated, then shrugged too, "Well, it's true Karin, I'm impressed. I guess you're the boss anyway, Sasuke."

"Not really, we're all in this together," Sasuke replied.

"Still, we need a leader, and I trust you, man," Suigetsu smiled.

Jugo chuckled, "Sasuke, do you realize that, just a few weeks ago, you would have refused to play, or sing, in front of just a few friends?"

"Now our very own pretty boy is lead singer material," Suigetsu teased, and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Hey Jugo! You can be our bodyguard. Since Karin's gonna make us famous and all, we'll need one."

"You're an idiot Suigetsu," Sasuke said and Karin nodded.

But surprisingly, Jugo shrugged and smiled, "I wouldn't mind. Sounds fun."

"Great!" Suigetsu smiled. "You can start by protecting our lead singer from all those rabid fan girls," he pointed towards a group of crazy girls coming their way.

"Sasuke! You look so hot on the posters!"

"But you always look hot!"

"I can't wait for the show!"

"Can you sing for us now?"

"Can I have an autograph?"

Jugo suddenly stepped in front of Sasuke, "Everyone calm down"

The girls (and few boys) were suddenly quiet. They looked at Jugo as if seeing him for the first time, and he was pretty intimidating.

"You'll have to wait for the show to ask your questions," he added.

The girls slowly nodded and walked away.

Jugo turned to look at them, "How was that?"

Sasuke's eyes were wide, "It was awesome. Why didn't you ever do that before?"

Jugo shrugged, amused, and went back to his quiet self. They had to go to class after that anyway.

Sasuke texted Naruto during his classes. Apparently Naruto and Kiba were more popular than ever at their school now and some girls were really excited to meet the gorgeous raven-haired guy from the poster.

Then he received a text from Kiba 'Club 2night?'

"Texting during class now?" Suigetsu whispered teasingly. "Careful or you'll get another detention."

"Look who's talking," Sasuke replied; Suigetsu had his cell phone in his hands. "Why the hell is Kiba inviting me to the club?"

Suigetsu chuckled, "He's sending it to everyone. Look I got one too," he showed him the text.

Instead of answering Kiba, Sasuke texted Naruto again : 'Are you gonna be there tonight?' The answer he received was very enthusiastic, and a little bit control freak : 'Yup! And you better bring your sexy ass or I'll go and kidnap you!'

That evening, Sasuke decided to go for a simple look that he knew Naruto loved anyway; sexy, tight black skinny jeans with a blue and black t-shirt. As usual, Jugo was driving and Karin was sitting in the front seat, dressed like a slut (but Kiba liked it anyway). Suigetsu's look surprised him when he took his place in the back seat though. His best friend was wearing grey skinny jeans with a black loose tank top, and there was no trace of violet in his outfit.

"What?" Suigetsu asked innocently when Sasuke was staring. "I'm going for the rock n roll look."

"Right..." Sasuke smiled, "well, it looks nice."

"Thanks" Suigetsu grinned. "Hey do you think we'll have all the girls from the other school after us tonight?"

Sasuke sighed, "I hope not..."

Karin glared at Suigetsu, "You have a girlfriend, in case you forgot."

"But she won't be there tonight!"

Karin shook her head in disgust, then returned to her conversation with Jugo; they were talking about Hinata, according to what Sasuke had heard, Karin wanted to play match makers for Jugo and her. Sasuke was curious about what his best friend had said though.

"So why isn't she coming tonight? I thought you guys were inseparable."

Suigetsu sighed, "I don't know, she had this thing with her family. She invited me but I don't want to go."

"Why?"

"Meeting the whole family? No thanks. I mean her Dad's cool but I don't really care about the rest of her family. We've been dating for what, a few weeks?"

"You're not a very good boyfriend!" Karin forced herself in the conversation. "But you know what? That doesn't surprise me at all!"

"Shut up Karin I wasn't even talking to you!" Suigetsu snapped, then turned his attention back on Sasuke, "So yeah I'd rather go out with you guys. Come on, would you do it for Naruto?"

Sasuke hesitated, "Maybe not, I guess, but I wouldn't go out dancing without him."

"You're such a good boyfriend Sasuke!" Karin said dreamily.

"Would you shut up?" Suigetsu repeated, annoyed.

"We're almost there," Jugo announced, amused. "Try not to kill each other before I stop the car please."

Once they were sitting at a table inside, with some drinks, Suigetsu and Sasuke continued their conversation.

"This is where we're different man," Suigetsu told him. "I don't mind dating, but I'm not really serious about it," he looked up to smile at some girls that walked by. "I don't mind getting a little flirty, you know."

"But you don't tell her that," Sasuke finished for him.

"Of course not! She'd kill me," Suigetsu laughed.

Before Sasuke could reply, he heard Karin squeal excitedly and looked up to see why. Kiba, Naruto, Lee, Gaara and Hinata were there. Of course, Sasuke barely noticed the others; he had eyes only for Naruto. He was wearing stylish pale blue skinny jeans with some holes in them with a dark blue v-neck shirt. It contrasted with his golden blond locks and bright blue eyes. Sasuke just couldn't stop staring.

They brought some more chairs at the table and sat with them, with drinks in their hands (except for Lee). Naruto sat beside Sasuke and greeted him with a kiss.

"What's up?" He said after pulling away.

"You taste like beer," Sasuke teased, ignoring his question.

"Sorry," Naruto said sheepishly. "You taste good though, like, whatever the hell you're drinking."

"It's a margarita."

"Whatever," Naruto repeated, then turned to the red-headed girl, "Hey Karin! Thank you for the posters! Now everyone at our school are like, super excited for the show!"

"No problem!" she smiled, pressing herself against Kiba.

"There's just this little problem though," Naruto added, "now everyone, well mostly girls, are crazy about Sasuke here."

Suigetsu laughed, "Well more competition for you, right? Don't worry, the bastard's used to it. All the girls at our school are always fawning over him, even though he doesn't care about them at all, and is totally gay... Girls can be so stupid sometimes."

Naruto smiled, "Okay Suigetsu I think we see your point. But there's also Sakura..."

"What?" Karin frowned.

"Well you did mention that it was for her engagement party, but in tiny writings on the bottom, so she's kinda mad. And it's never pretty when she's mad."

Karin rolled her eyes, "I'm not scared of her. She has pink hair, for christ's sake," She said as if that explained everything.

"Okay," Naruto raised his free hand (the other was holding Sasuke's hand) "You can't say I didn't warn you."

Karin shrugged and resumed kissing her boyfriend. Sasuke looked around to see what the others were doing; Jugo was talking with Hinata, Lee was trying to talk to Gaara about how they should enjoy 'the springtime of their youth' or something like that, and Suigetsu was looking at some girls at another table. He turned his attention back to Naruto.

"So where are all the others?"

Naruto shrugged, "Ino had some family party. Shikamaru and Temari should be there soon. He's driving this time, to prove her that he's not that lazy or something like that. Sakura is with your brother I think."

"Right, I remember he mentioned it earlier today," Sasuke nodded, then he caressed Naruto's arm. "You look really nice tonight."

"Your favourite colour, right?" Naruto smirked.

"It suits you," Sasuke smiledm "I'm sorry, I don't think orange would look too good on me."

He laughed "That's okay, I like black too. It's my second favourite colour."

"It's not even a colour."

"Who cares," Naruto replied.

Sasuke smiled then shut him up with a kiss.

"I thought I tasted like beer?" Naruto whispered.

"I guess I don't care."

They kissed for a few moments, and then Naruto turned to look at his friends Shikamaru and Temari who had just joined their group. Sasuke tried to follow their conversation but he mostly spaced out and stared at his sexy boyfriend the whole time. Temari and Shikamaru were mostly arguing and insulting each other, before Shikamaru decided to get up and go to the bar. Sasuke decided to follow him, whispering "I'll be right back" in Naruto's ear.

Somehow he felt like he could relate to Shikamaru, more than any of Naruto's friends maybe. He sat beside him at the bar counter.

"Aren't you driving?" Sasuke asked after telling the barmaid his order.

"Yeah I'm not drinking, it's for Temari," Shikamaru said, showing him what looked like a strawberry daiquiri.

Sasuke nodded, "She seems nice, but she's got quite a temper."

Shikamaru sighed, "Don't tell me about it... How do you do it with Naruto?"

They both turned to look at their group, to see that Naruto and Kiba were having a beer drinking contest again.

Sasuke chuckled, "I guess we balance each other out, just like you and Temari."

"Yeah I guess you're right, but she can be so troublesome sometimes," he sighed, "We'd better go back."

Sasuke nodded and followed him with his two drinks. He gave one to Naruto, who had finished his beer and was still arguing with Kiba.

"I so finished mine first!" Kiba exclaimed.

"No I did, everyone saw it I'm sure, guys?" Naruto looked around for support.

"Oh come on!" Karin interrupted. "You finished them at the exact same time! You both win, whatever."

The two best friends shrugged and decided to listen to Karin and let it go, thank God...

"What's this?" Naruto asked, looking at the drink.

"The same thing I was drinking before. You thought it tasted good, right?"

"Oh, cool! Thanks!"

After a few more drinks, they all decided to go dancing. Well, Temari and Karin actually, and the rest just followed. Naruto kept his arm around Sasuke's waist as they found a good spot on the middle of the dance floor.

The couples; Naruto and Sasuke, Temari and Shikamaru and Kiba and Karin, were dancing together. Timidly, Jugo and Hinata started dancing together as well. And it wasn't long before Suigetsu had found a sexy blonde girl to dance with. The only ones left dancing alone were Gaara and Lee. Sasuke barely noticed all of that, though, he only had eyes for his boyfriend.

Naruto had one hand behind Sasuke's neck, caressing his hair, while the other hand was on his lower back. Sasuke put his own hands on his lover's hips, bringing him even closer.

They danced a few songs like this, black eyes locked with blue. Almost teasing each other, they were waiting for the other to take things further. As Naruto finally leaned closer for a kiss, Sasuke pulled back, smirking.

"Come on," he took Naruto's hand and led him to the bar, where he ordered four shooters.

"Just like the first time we met," Naruto whispered, smiling. "I can't believe it's already been a month."

Sasuke smiled and raised two shooters. Naruto took one.

"To us," Sasuke said simply.

They drank two shooters each and put them down on the counter.

"I feel like I've known you longer than a month, though," Naruto said.

"Me too," Sasuke said.

"Like we've always belonged together, you know? Do you believe in destiny?"

"You're drunk, Naru," Sasuke said, amused, taking his hand and kissing it.

"I'm not drunk!"

Sasuke laughed, himself feeling some effects from the alcohol. Still holding Naruto's hand, he led them back to the dance floor. This time their dancing was more passionate; their hands all over each other, craving for more touching. They kissed passionately, pressing their bodies closer. Eventually Sasuke pulled away.

"I'll be right back," he breathed.

He just needed to go to the bathroom, but he wanted to hurry up, and go back to Naruto's arms as soon as possible. So when he was done, he walked in the crowd, trying to spot that bright blond hair. But he saw someone else before; Sai, walking straight towards his boyfriend. 'That son of a bitch sure is persistent' Sasuke thought. But instead of going to stop him, Sasuke just stood there, watching. He wanted to see what Naruto would do. He was dancing alone, with Kiba and Karin right beside him. Naruto jumped slightly and turned a smile on his lips, when he felt hands encircling him. When he saw who it was, though, his smile disappeared and he pushed Sai away roughly. Sasuke smiled at Naruto's reaction. It faded quickly, though, when he saw that Sai wasn't backing off. He was holding Naruto's arms, trying to calm him maybe. Naruto was struggling, but the alcohol probably made him clumsier. Sasuke's right hand formed a fist as he walked forward, with every intention of punching Sai very hard.

He stopped right in front of them, though, as he watched Kiba doing it in his place. A second later, Sai was on the floor with a bloody nose. Karin and Sasuke just watched, surprised, and Naruto didn't seem to understand what was happening anymore. Sasuke pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around him reassuringly.

Unfortunately for Kiba, a bouncer had seen him and brought him outside roughly. Karin followed, shouting at the man angrily, but it was no use. Sasuke followed them also, pulling his boyfriend by the hand. The four of them sat down on the ground behind the parking. Karin's head was resting on Kiba's shoulder, and in front of them Sasuke's arm was around Naruto, also sitting very close.

"Thanks Kiba," Naruto finally whispered. "You didn't have to..."

"Of course I had to!" Kiba replied. "You're my best friend Naruto. And I'm sick of that asshole always annoying you. Sasuke wasn't around, so someone had to do it."

Karin's eyes met Sasuke's, silently telling him that she knew he had been there watching the whole time. She had probably seen him in the crowd of dancers.

"Actually you beat me to it, Kiba," Sasuke said, feeling guilty, "But thank you."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, pulling away.

"I... saw the whole thing. I could've stopped Sai from approaching you but I didn't."

Naruto's eyes were betrayed, "You were testing me?" he whispered.

"No... Look I'm sorry," Sasuke breathed, trying to force back the tears threatening to fall.

It wasn't like him to get emotional, probably had something to do with all that alcohol...

"Naruto you have to understand the guy," Kiba said, "last time it happened you were dancing and kissing Sai..."

Naruto glared at Kiba, "You're on his side now?"

Kiba shrugged, not knowing what else to say. Karin took him by the hand and got up, pulling him up also.

"This is none of our business, let's go," she said, and they walked away.

Sasuke tried to look into Naruto's eyes, but he was desperately looking away.

"I'm sorry Naruto..." he repeated.

"Whatever," he said, standing, "I'll go get Lee..."

Sasuke watched him walk away, helpless. He didn't really understand what had happened. Did he trust Naruto? Yes, he was sure of that, especially after what had just happened. Then why did he just stay there and watch? He kept asking himself this question. Maybe he had wanted some kind of proof, just to make sure...

He lay down on the ground, ignoring his shivering body, and watched the stars. There were some loud drunk people in the parking, but he ignored all that. He checked his cell; it was only 2 am and he knew Suigetsu wouldn't want to leave before 3 am... And anyway Jugo had found himself a dance partner, which was a first. No, he didn't want to bother his friends. So he decided to call a taxi.

A few minutes later though, he saw Naruto coming back out of the club, alone. He got up and walked up to him.

Naruto, avoiding his gaze, laughed bitterly, "Lee's having the time of his life dancing with Gaara..."

Sasuke raised a brow, "You're kidding right?"

"Nope"

"Weird..."

"I know"

Sasuke wondered if things could possibly get any more awkward. At this moment, he saw a taxi car getting in the parking lot. Damn, they were fast...

"Look, Naruto, you can come with me, okay? I'll pay for your ride back home. It's the least I can do," He said taking his boyfriend by the hand and walking towards the cab.

Naruto didn't protest. They sat in the back seat while Sasuke told Naruto's address to the driver. It didn't take a genius to notice the building tension between the two young men, and that's probably why the driver chose to stay quiet.

Sasuke kept glancing at Naruto. But the blond was stubbornly looking away. He wanted to say something, anything, but didn't know what.

"I don't want to lose you," he finally said, immediately cursing himself for becoming so soft and saying sappy crap like that.

But he hadn't been thinking, it had just come out. Maybe he really needed Naruto to know that he was very important to him. Naruto looked at him for the first time. He seemed to hesitate, then he leaned closer. At first Sasuke thought he wanted to say something in a lower voice, so that the driver didn't hear their conversation. But, much to Sasuke's surprise, Naruto tilted his head slightly to the side and kissed him. It was passionate and aggressive, almost desperate. He slid his tongue inside Sasuke's mouth and battled with his, then pulled away only to attack Sasuke's neck, kissing and biting his pale skin. Sasuke closed his eyes, forgetting where they were. Naruto's lips pressed against his own once again and this time he returned the kiss with more passion. Their hands were all over each other's back, neck, hair, and they were getting really excited. But a very loud and exaggerated coughing interrupted them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we're here."

Naruto got out of the car quickly. Sasuke looked at the driver, still dazed.

"Sorry about that, so my address is..."

"Oh no you're not going anywhere," Naruto said, smirking, and Sasuke realized the door was still opened and Naruto was waiting for him outside.

"I think he's pretty serious," the man commented, amused.

Well at least he wasn't homophobic. Sasuke took out some money and gave it to him. "Should be more than enough," he muttered, getting out.

"Thank you!" He said, smiling widely, before driving away.

Naruto frowned, "Just how much money did you give him?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Like forty... I don't know."

"Rich bastard," Naruto said before kissing him again, leaving no time for a reply.

They were very horny and excited by the time they reached the door. Naruto fumbled with his keys before finally opening it. As soon as they were in, Naruto pinned him to the closed door and started kissing him everywhere again. He removed Sasuke's shirt and was about to unbutton his jeans when he stopped him, worried.

"Naruto, let's go to your room..."

He nodded quickly, took him by the wrist and led him to the basement. In a moment of lucidity, Sasuke grabbed his shirt; he didn't want Naruto's parents to see it there in the morning.

As Naruto pushed him on his unmade bed and pinned him down again, Sasuke wanted to tell him to stop. Naruto wasn't being himself, he was rough, aggressive, and there was no affection at all. Of course, Sasuke was enjoying himself and was excited as hell; his erection was proof of that. But still, he couldn't help but feel like a man whore, or some one night stand at this point.

As he was about to use all of his will power to stop this, Naruto pronounced three simple words that changed everything.

"I love you," he whispered in his ear.

Sasuke was too shocked to say anything, or to do anything. He just laid there, letting Naruto do whatever he wanted. He became softer though, almost tender. Naruto's kisses sent shivers through his body. Without interrupting anything, Naruto took something from his drawer. Soon after, Sasuke's eyes snapped open as he felt a slippery finger massaging a spot near his entrance. Sasuke realized what Naruto had taken out from his drawer was probably lube, and he was fully aware of what that implied.

"Naruto?" he whispered, searching his eyes, asking silent questions; are you sure you want to do this? What if this is too fast and ruins everything? Are we going to regret this?

Naruto realized he had tensed, and kissed his neck softly to try to relax him, "I want you Sasuke," he breathed in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

Naruto's soft touches relaxed him. He tensed again when he entered two fingers. But it didn't hurt; it had just surprised him. A wave of pleasure suddenly ran through him as Naruto stimulated one particular spot. Sasuke locked eyes with his lover, only to see that he was smirking.

"You like that?"

"Yeah," Sasuke breathed.

He wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him closer to kiss him. But he broke the kiss as he felt a sharp pain. Naruto had three fingers inside now.

"You need to relax, baby," Naruto whispered.

"Fuck... that's... easy to say for you..."

He relaxed when Naruto stroked his hair softly and kissed his neck, then trailed down and sucked on his hardened nipples. Pain was soon replaced by pleasure, or maybe a mix of the two, as Naruto rubbed against just the right spot with his fingers again.

"Feels good now?" Naruto whispered.

"Yeah... no, why did you stop?" Sasuke asked indignantly.

"Do you want it?" Naruto asked teasingly.

"Yeah," Sasuke whispered, feeling a mix of fear and excitement.

"Say it, you know how I love your voice..."

"I want you inside me," Sasuke said huskily, playing Naruto's little game.

Naruto didn't wait one more second. But there was definitely no pleasure this time. All Sasuke could feel was pain, and he bit his lip not to scream.

"Relax," Naruto said, almost urgently, kissing him to try and distract him.

Sasuke kissed him back, trying to focus only on Naruto's lips and he did relax a little. Naruto started moving slowly. It hurt like hell, but Sasuke tried to concentrate on kissing Naruto and running his hands on his back and in his blond hair.

"You're so fucking tight," Naruto said.

"What did you expect?" Sasuke asked, amused. "It's my first time."

"Same here," Naruto replied. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

Sasuke smiled, this was the Naruto he knew, his Naruto. The one that was scared of hurting him.

"I'm fine," he lied. But then he felt it, "do that again!"

Naruto rubbed on the same spot over and over again. He saw that Sasuke was more than enjoying himself now, so he started going faster.

"Ahh... Sasuke..." he moaned.

Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's hips. He was still feeling some pain, but the ecstasy he felt was just so intense that he couldn't care less. Suddenly Naruto reached with his hand on and grasped his member and started pumping, and the mix of these two pleasures together was just too much; Sasuke came a few moments later, screaming his lover's name. Naruto came seconds after, then let his body fall on top of Sasuke's. They held each other fiercely for a few minutes, too exhausted and overwhelmed to move.

"I'm sorry," Naruto whispered eventually.

Sasuke put the messy blond locks behind his ears softly, "Why?"

"For being a horny pervert and hurting you."

Sasuke chuckled and hugged him tighter, "It's okay. I didn't exactly do anything to stop you."

"Shower?" Naruto suggested, although he didn't move at all.

Sasuke sighed, he felt too exhausted to move, but he had to admit it was a good idea.

"Let's go," he said, "you'll have to get off me first though."

Naruto grunted and pulled away, standing, "You're not really comfortable anyway, you're too skinny," he teased.

"For your information," Sasuke said teasingly, following him to the bathroom, "it wasn't particularly comfortable having you lying down on me either."

After their rough and intense night, they were glad to just relax under the warm water, simply massaging each other with the shampoo and soap.

Back in Naruto's bed, Sasuke didn't want to think too much; he could always think in the morning. He was way too tired, anyway, and he was glad to just fall asleep quickly, holding Naruto in his arms.

* * *

A/N: I already hear some of you at the end of this chapter : but this is supposed to be a SasuNaru story!

*Sweat drop* ...It is. It just had to happen like that... But, Sasuke will get his revenge you can be sure of that hehe

Lol anyways thanks for reading


	21. Chapter 21

A little explanation : I got this question asked in an anonymous review; if they were virgins. Actually they weren't, but hey a guy can lose his virginity twice I guess. In this story, Naruto has been uke with Sai before, and Sasuke was seme with Haku.

So yeah, time for some Naruto POV bitches :P

Chapter 21

He woke up when he felt Sasuke shift in the bed beside him. The raven was still asleep, but he had moved so that he was now facing him. As Naruto studied his face, he couldn't help to think he was the most beautiful guy he had ever seen. From his long black eyelashes to his perfect lips, and his porcelain creamy skin, everything was beautiful about him.

He had a headache and a slight hangover. It wasn't so bad, but the memories of the last night were somewhat blurry. Had Kiba really punched Sai and gotten kicked out of the club? Yes, he was pretty sure that had really happened. What about Gaara and Lee, could it be possible or had his drunken brain imagined it? The taxi part was definitely blurry... And had they really had sex or was it another dream? No, it felt way too real...

He was slowly sitting in his bed, placing his pillow against the wall to lean on it, when Sasuke opened his eyes.

"Hey," Sasuke whispered, trying to imitate Naruto and sit, but he winced at the pain and decided to just lie down. "Shit, I'm so fucking sore."

Naruto bit his lip and blushed; okay so that part had definitely been real.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, stroking Sasuke's soft raven hair.

"It's okay; I guess I'll just wait to have my revenge. And I'm bigger than you!" He teased, turning on his side and looking up at Naruto with a smirk.

"Like an inch, maybe!" Naruto exclaimed. "That doesn't change anything."

"We'll see about that!"

Naruto looked away, suddenly feeling uneasy as he remembered the bad memories of his painful first time.

Sasuke noticed this, "Oh shit Naru I'm sorry, I was just joking, I didn't realize..."

"It's okay," Naruto smiled sincerely, "it's not your fault," then, he added, "I wish I hadn't hurt you."

Sasuke shook his head, "Don't worry it really didn't hurt that much," he sat and winced at the pain again, making his words less believable. "You were amazing actually," he continued, taking Naruto's hand, "how did you know how to do all that?"

It wasn't a very precise question, but Naruto knew exactly what he meant.

He glanced away again, "Well, you already know that my first time went terribly wrong. When I started going out with you, and realized it would be your first, well I didn't want it to be like that for you," he squeezed Sasuke's hand gently. "So I... well I did some research... I guess I wanted to do everything that I could for it to be perfect."

Sasuke hugged him, "Thank you," he whispered. Then he pulled away and sighed, "Naruto, for what happened last night, with Sai, I wanted to apologize properly now that we're not drunk anymore."

"I wasn't that drunk," Naruto interrupted.

"Whatever you say," Sasuke replied, amused.

"Look it's okay I forgive you... As long as you trust me now, I guess..."

"I do, I promise," Sasuke said sincerely.

Naruto nodded and kissed him softly, then changed the subject completely, "So did we like, make out in that taxi?"

Sasuke laughed, "That's an understatement."

"I don't really remember..."

"You started it, actually. Next thing I knew we were grinding against each other on the back seat," he laughed, shaking his head.

"Oh my God..." Naruto said, blushing.

"And what about that thing you told me, about Gaara and Lee?"

"Yeah! Isn't that crazy? I guess I knew Gaara was gay, even though he never talks about it, but Lee used to have the biggest crush on Sakura!"

"Maybe he's bi," Sasuke shrugged.

"Maybe," he said, laughing.

There was a loud knock on the basement door, then they heard his mother's voice.

"Naruto it's almost 1 pm!" she shouted "Get up! You know you have chores to do today!"

"Just a minute!" he shouted back.

"Do you think she knows I'm here?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto chuckled, "Apparently not, although that surprises me, you were quite a screamer."

Sasuke blushed, but tried to keep his cool. It was really cute.

"No, you're exaggerating."

Naruto smirked, "I can't say I didn't like it."

Before Sasuke could reply, Kushina shouted again.

"NARUTO!"

He quickly got up, sighing, and put on the first clothes he found.

"Just stay here, I'll go talk to her, I'll figure something out..."

Sasuke nodded and Naruto ran up the stairs, opened the door only to be face to face with his angry mother.

"Hi Mom!" he said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Do you know what time it is? Your father is doing extra hours at work today and I told you I needed your help!"

"I'm sorry! I promise I'll help you now. I just need to tell you something, see, hum, Sasuke's friends left without him last night and he didn't have any money for a cab, so I offered him to ride with me and my friends. It would have been a detour for Lee to bring him to his place so..."

"You can cut the bullshit, Naruto," Kushina said with a little smile. "I know how teenagers work. He's here right now, isn't he?"

"I'm sorry, I'll leave now," Sasuke, now dressed, was walking up the stairs.

Kushina smiled and nodded before going in another room to give them some privacy.

"Sorry about that..." Naruto said.

Sasuke shrugged, "It's okay"

He was about to go but Naruto took him by the arm to pull him into a hug and kiss him.

"I would have loved spending more time with you today," Naruto whispered sadly.

"Let's go on a date tonight."

Naruto pulled away and smiled, "What's with you? You're so spontaneous all of a sudden. But I'd really like that."

"Cool, just call me when you're done helping your mother, I guess."

"Okay! I'll see you later then!"

Sasuke nodded, and after kissing him again, he was gone.

Naruto had never been more motivated in his life to help his mother with chores in the house. He constantly had a silly smile on his face, even as he was cleaning the garage, which was the last task that he had to do.

He was thinking about all the things that had happened the night before. It had been a pretty rough night, but overall he was happy. They'd had their first fight, but then their first make-up sex, which was awesome.

He also remembered telling Sasuke that he loved him. He didn't mind that Sasuke hadn't said it back. It had been a weird moment to say it, maybe, but it just needed to come out. He did love Sasuke, from the bottom of his heart. He was a little disappointed that Sasuke hadn't said anything in the morning, well afternoon, before leaving. But after all, maybe Sasuke didn't even remember it.

It was with these thoughts in mind that he went to see his mother to tell her he was all done.

She frowned, suspicious, "Really? It didn't take you long."

He checked the time; it was 4 pm, considering everything he had done, she was right. But when she checked all of his work, she seemed impressed.

"Well, I guess you were really motivated!"

"Yup!"

"I would also like you to clean your room..."

"Mom!" he whined in protest.

"But I guess it can wait another time," she smiled.

"Thanks!" he hugged her, and then ran to his room to get his cell phone.

Sasuke answered after just one ring.

"Were you waiting by the phone?" Naruto asked teasingly.

"No, I just happened to have it with me..."

"Right," Naruto smirked even though he couldn't see him. "So what did you have in mind for tonight?"

"It's a surprise."

"Awesome! Hey can I drive?"

Sasuke chuckled in the phone, "No idiot, it won't be a surprise if I have to tell you where we're going."

"Oh, right..."

"I'll pick you up at 5 then."

"All right cool!"

Naruto decided to take a shower, and then he put on some clean clothes – grey skinny jeans, dark orange v-neck t-shirt and black jacket. It only took 20 minutes, so for the rest of the wait he played some guitar, practicing some songs for their band Chidori. It felt weird that they had a real name now, and with the posters and everything, it was just going so fast.

He figured Sasuke was the type to be punctual, so he went upstairs to wait for him. Actually he arrived five minutes late, but it wasn't a big deal.

"Bye Mom," he said, "just going on a date with Sasuke!"

"Ah, now I know why you wanted to finish those chores early," she teased, "have fun!"

He grinned and left, running to Sasuke's black car. As soon as he was seated, Sasuke started driving.

"So where are we going?" Naruto asked excitedly.

Sasuke just glanced at him, amused, but didn't answer.

"I'm glad we can spend some time together today," Naruto said, "'cause it will be crazy for the next few weeks, right? I mean we need to practice..."

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, we're meeting tomorrow, then every evening this week, well except for Monday cause I have to go to the stupid detention with Suigetsu"

Naruto chuckled, "Mr bad boy, I bet your little fan girls think it's sexy."

"Ugh, don't remind me, they're so annoying."

"I know what you mean; Kiba and I have the same problems recently. But it's kinda cool sometimes. Hey we can't meet on Thursday either, it's my karate class."

Sasuke nodded, "that's okay. But we'll practice every chance we get."

Naruto's eyes lit up when they reached their destination and Sasuke parked in front of a very familiar place; Ichiraku ramen.

"This is my favourite restaurant Sasuke, how did you know?"

They got out of the car and Sasuke smirked, taking his hand.

"It wasn't really hard to figure it out," he said simply.

Ichiraku ramen was a very small and simple restaurant, but their reputation as the best ramen in town was very well known.

As they took their seats, Naruto ordered his first bowl of miso ramen, and Sasuke imitated him. As his boyfriend was eating his only bowl slowly and reasonably, Naruto engulfed three bowls. Sasuke didn't seem to care that the bill was quite expensive, and he insisted that it was his treat.

After that they decided to just take a walk. Sasuke looked at him, amused.

"So how can you eat so much food and still be so fit?"

Naruto laughed, "I don't know, I guess being hyperactive helps!"

"You're not really hyper..." Sasuke started.

"Hey let's race to the park over there!" Naruto screamed enthusiastically before taking off in a sprint.

He faintly heard Sasuke chuckle behind him, "I take that back..."

They stopped as they reached the first bench of the little park, not too far from the street.

"I win!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You had a head start..."

"You're just a sore loser..."

Sasuke shut him up with a kiss; Naruto noticed that he had a habit of doing that. Oh well, not that he really had a problem with it. He kissed back, wrapping his arms around Sasuke. When they pulled away, they walked further into the park. Naruto put his arm around Sasuke's waist to walk closer together. He just liked feeling Sasuke's thin waist and defined muscles. He reached under Sasuke's black sweater with his hand to touch the soft skin.

Sasuke winced and pulled away, "Your hand is cold!"

Naruto laughed and pulled him close again to kiss him passionately.

"Feeling warmer now?" he whispered.

Sasuke smiled, "Not enough," he said before leaning for another kiss.

They sat on a bench and Sasuke took his hands.

"Close your eyes," he whispered.

Naruto frowned, but then he nodded and did as he was told. Sasuke let go of one of his hands, only to put something in it and close his fist; Naruto had no idea what it was.

Then Sasuke pressed his lips against his for a soft kiss.

"Can I open them now?" Naruto asked when he pulled away.

"Yeah"

He opened his eyes and his fist at the same time. In his hand was a fine black chain necklace with a tear shaped pendant. Looking at it closer, Naruto saw that it was an orange and blue design forming a swirl.

He looked up at Sasuke, "It's so beautiful, but why would you give me that?"

Sasuke smiled, "Do I need a reason? And you never did use that birthday gift, after all."

"But, it's... I mean, I don't have anything for you..."

"Shh," Sasuke put a finger on his lips.

Then he took the necklace and tied it behind Naruto's neck, before putting the pendant inside his t-shirt so that it touched his skin. Sasuke's fingers then trailed Naruto's collarbone before finding their place in his hair. They kissed again softly, pressing their bodies closer and just enjoying every moment.

They eventually pulled away, and decided to walk back to Sasuke's car. Once there, they put their favourite metal music, but not too loud. Neither of them put their seatbelts on; they didn't really know where to go and they didn't want to go home just yet.

"I'm not very good at finding original ideas for dates," Sasuke admitted.

Naruto laughed, "I'm not really better anyway. And I thought your idea was pretty great. Thank you," he added.

"I really like just spending time with you," Sasuke continued. "We don't even have to do anything; I mean even if we're just doing nothing together, I'm having a really great time."

"Me too," Naruto said, smiling and taking Sasuke's hand.

"I guess what I'm trying to say, Naruto, is that I love you."

Naruto looked into those beautiful deep onyx eyes and he could see that he was sincere. He kissed him and Sasuke kissed back fiercely. When they pulled away Naruto hugged him.

"I love you too," he whispered in his ear.

"I know," Sasuke replied teasingly.

Naruto pulled back, amused, "So you did remember, huh?" Sasuke just nodded with a little smile on his lips, and Naruto continued, "Well, I knew you couldn't be all sappy and romantic for very long. Now I have my Sasuke back, the one that always knows how to break the moment," he teased.

"That's what I do."

They laughed before kissing again. Naruto really couldn't get enough of this. He didn't want that perfect evening to end.

They eventually had to go home. It wasn't so bad, though, because Naruto knew he would see his boyfriend again the next day, with the rest of the band. He really couldn't wait to work on some new songs.

The idea of playing music as a band was so much more fun than of doing homework for a Sunday, of course. So it was with a smile on his lips that Naruto went to bed that night, glancing at the necklace on his night table one last time before closing his eyes, thinking that he should get something for Sasuke, too.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own the songs that will be used in this fic. And of course I don't own Naruto…

Chapter 22

"Suigetsu, how many times do I have to tell you?" Sasuke asked. "There is no screaming in that song!"

"I just thought I'd try to improvise some, to see how it would sound..." Suigetsu muttered.

"Well it didn't sound good!" Kiba said.

"That's it, everyone's against me," Suigetsu muttered, upset.

Ino got up from the couch, where she had been sitting with Karin.

"I still love you!" she told Suigetsu before kissing him.

"Dude, you didn't let me finish!" Kiba exclaimed. "It didn't sound good, because this song _is_ no good!"

Sasuke glared at him, "Oh, maybe you've written better songs? Why don't you show us?"

Sasuke was already thinking that they should kick Kiba out of the band and find a better, less talkative drummer, when Naruto interrupted his train of thoughts.

"I really like the song! I think it's awesome and..."

"That's just because he wrote it for you!" Kiba interrupted him.

Sasuke glared at Kiba again. Who the hell did he think he was? Yes, this new song was inspired by Naruto... So what? Wasn't he supposed to be his best friend? He didn't hesitate to voice his thoughts.

"What the hell is your problem Kiba?"

Karin got up as well, "Guys, at least wait until you're famous to start fighting!"

"Why?" Suigetsu snapped, "So you can take pictures and write about it in the magazines, and make money out of it?"

"Exactly," Karin smirked.

"You heartless bitch!" Ino said, shaking her head in disgust.

"That's my girl!" Suigetsu hugged Ino and patted her long blonde hair.

Sasuke was getting really pissed off; this was getting nowhere. They were all retards, well except Naruto of course. His boyfriend had put his arm around his waist and was stroking his back soothingly. But it wasn't enough to calm him down.

"Okay someone needs to get a freakin' sense of humour in here, seriously," Karin said, rolling her eyes. "And Kiba, love, when you work with Sasuke, you cannot tell him that he's no good, okay?"

Kiba grumbled but no one could figure out what he was saying.

"I think," Karin continued, "Kiba's problem is that he likes hardcore death metal."

"But we're not doing hardcore death metal..." Suigetsu said.

"Thank you, Suigetsu, for your logic, so sharp as always," Karin mocked sarcastically.

Naruto looked at his best friend, "So you think the other songs were okay, but this one is too slow or something?"

"Yeah," Kiba admitted, "I mean it almost sounds like a pop love song..."

"But it's good that you have some diversity," Ino said, "and all the girls will totally love this song!"

"Barbie's got a point," Karin smiled, "So guys, I think this song is awesome. Suigetsu, do us all a favour and just drop the screaming for a few minutes. And Kiba, believe me, this is not just some pop love song. It's way better. So hit your drums and live with it."

Naruto chuckled but stayed silent, replacing his guitar, while Suigetsu and Kiba grunted but appeared ready to do what they were told. As the two girls sat on the couch to watch them practice again, Sasuke couldn't help but exchange a knowing glance with Karin. It was in moments like these that he was glad to have her as a friend.

In the middle of the afternoon, Naruto's parents came in the basement to listen as well. It made Sasuke kind of nervous. Even though he always tried to keep his cool, it still made him nervous to play in front of new people. He had gotten used to the band, and the two girls, but Naruto's parents? That was something else entirely.

Minato seemed to notice this, "Sasuke, you really don't need to be nervous. We could hear you a little from upstairs, and it sounded great!" he smiled.

Kushina nodded enthusiastically in agreement. As his band mates started the song once again, everything seemed to just flow together, and his nervousness disappeared. He liked this feeling; like he was a part of something, he wasn't alone.

The end of semester was coming soon, and when he wasn't practicing with the band, Sasuke needed the time to study and do some homework. His life was getting pretty crazy and he didn't have much time to see Naruto alone. Fortunately his boyfriend was pretty much in the same situation so he understood.

A week and a half before the show, Sasuke heard some things about a party at Gaara's house the upcoming weekend.

"I know this is last minute," Karin said during lunch on Thursday "But wouldn't it be awesome, it would be like a practice before the real show!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Suigetsu frowned, "you want us to perform at Gaara's place, tomorrow night? Talk about last minute..."

"Oh come on!" Karin replied, "Naruto and Kiba already agreed to it!"

"And by that you mean your boyfriend said yes, and Naruto doesn't know about it yet, but he'll agree anyway if I decide to go, right?" Sasuke asked, amused.

"Yes," Karin admitted, "so what do you say?"

Suigetsu shrugged, "Ah what the hell! I'm in!"

Sasuke shifted uneasily in his chair, "how many people will be there?"

"Just a few," Karin answered, "the same people that were at Gaara's last party. They're really excited to hear you!"

"Why should I care?" Sasuke replied. "They're not my friends."

"What about Jugo?" Karin said, offended. "I'm sure he wants to hear your music, right Jugo?"

The red-head raised his hands, "I'm staying out of this"

Sasuke sighed, "Fine, but just two songs..."

xxx

On Friday, Sasuke was really nervous and had trouble focusing during his classes – again. Suigetsu noticed this of course.

"Relax man, it will be fine."

"I'm not nervous," Sasuke replied, annoyed.

"You can fool the others. But I'm your best friend, remember? I can make the difference between your expressionless nervous face, your expressionless upset face, your expression..."

"I get it, Suigetsu," Sasuke interrupted. "Now shut up or we'll get another detention."

After school, the four friends went directly at Naruto's house to help him and Kiba move the instruments. Kiba had once again borrowed the helpful truck from his mother.

When they were done, Kiba, Karin, Naruto and Sasuke climbed in the truck while Jugo and Suigetsu followed them with Jugo's car. Gaara and Shikamaru came outside to help them when they parked in front of the Subaku residence, while Karin joined Temari in her bedroom to get ready for the party.

After everything was set up in the huge living room, Naruto and Kiba started playing some game on Gaara's Xbox.

"Why do they need to get ready for, anyway?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged before sitting on the floor beside him to watch their game on the big flat screen.

"They need to wear some make up and do their hair and shit," Kiba said, rolling his eyes.

Naruto chuckled, "Be careful your girlfriend might hear you."

"I don't care," Kiba shrugged.

"Maybe you should," Karin said from behind them, before hitting Kiba's head.

"Ow babe that hurts!" he whined, rubbing his head and making his brown hair all messy.

"I win!" Naruto exclaimed triumphantly.

"Look what you did, Karin, now I lost to Naruto," Kiba pouted.

"Now go get me a beer, bitch," Naruto told Kiba teasingly.

"I'm not your bitch!" Kiba replied angrily.

"No, that would be Sasuke," Suigetsu teased his best friend.

Sasuke glared, "Jugo, as my bodyguard, can you hit him for me?"

Jugo chuckled, "Sorry man, but technically I'm also Suigetsu's bodyguard."

Suigetsu stuck his tongue out at Sasuke triumphantly.

"What was your name suggestion for our band again Suigetsu?" Sasuke asked. "The lazy bastards? I think lazy retard would suit you better."

"Well I'd rather be a lazy retard than a stuck up bastard like you!" Kiba told Sasuke.

Sasuke was about to hit him, but Naruto was faster.

"Shut up! I'm the only one allowed to insult Sasuke, got it?" Naruto shouted as he was playfully fighting with Kiba.

Sasuke shook his head; what a bunch of immature kids. He exchanged a glance with Shikamaru, who was sitting quietly on the couch, and somehow he knew he was thinking just the same thing. But he seemed to have an idea.

Shikamaru cleared his throat, "Oh no, I think there's only one beer left in the fridge..."

Naruto and Kiba immediately stopped fighting, looked at each other for a half second then ran to the kitchen. Sasuke couldn't help it; he burst out laughing with the others. He'd be surprised if they didn't break anything... And his fears were confirmed when they heard some noise from the kitchen that sounded like plates or various items falling on the floor. Gaara didn't seem to care at all though.

"Dude! Let go of me! I'm just trying to open it," Kiba's loud voice said.

"I was there first!"

"Just let go!"

"Dude! Look!"

"Oh shit! There's like so much beer in there!"

"Awesome!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Kiba shouted "Don't worry man there's plenty of beer..."

At this point Karin and Suigetsu were rolling on the floor laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes. Shikamaru, Sasuke, Jugo and even Gaara were not too far from that situation themselves. Shikamaru froze, though, when he heard his girlfriend's dreadful voice.

"Why is everything broken in my kitchen?" she shouted. "Naruto, Kiba, what the fuck?"

"Shikamaru told us there was only one beer left in the fridge," Kiba said as if that explained everything.

Apparently, it did, as Temari shouted, "SHIKA!"

Shikamaru put his head in his hands and mumbled, "Thank you Kiba... what an ass..."

Naruto and Kiba came back in the living room with beers in their hands, as if nothing had happened. After some more fighting and arguing between Shikamaru and Temari, the door opened to Lee, Hinata, Neji and Ten Ten. Sasuke vaguely remembered them from the last party, but he was introduced again anyway. The next people to get there were Sakura and Itachi, as well as Ino.

Without a word, Sakura glared at Karin, and the red-head got the hint. They went a little apart from the others to talk. Apparently though, they managed to not kill each other. They even came back smiling.

"Ah man, I was expecting a cat fight!" Kiba said, disappointed.

Itachi ignored the comment and took Sakura's hand, "Is everything okay?"

She smiled, "Yes! We'll take new pictures tonight and make a new poster together!"

"Oh my God! I have an idea!" Ino screamed excitedly, "Let's pimp you guys up!"

"Huh Ino, what are you talking about?" Suigetsu asked his girlfriend, confused.

"Everyone that's gonna be on the poster, of course! You know hair and make up! We'll go in Temari's bedroom, Temari, Hinata, come on you'll be my assistants!"

Temari laughed, "Cool, let's have some fun torturing them! Come on Hinata!"

She took the shy girl by the hand and they went in her bedroom.

"All right, newlyweds are first!" Ino said.

Sakura laughed, "We're not even married yet, Ino."

"Sorry but I'll pass," Itachi said.

"Oh come on!" Temari and Ino both insisted.

Sakura took Itachi's hand and pulled him up, "come on it will be fun!"

He followed reluctantly, exchanging a glance with Sasuke before disappearing in Temari's bedroom. His little brother happened to be very amused by this.

Soon after, the last guests to the party arrived; Chouji, Shino, as Sasuke remembered, as well as a few other people from the public school that Naruto himself barely knew.

There were a lot of people, and Sasuke started to get nervous again. Thinking that some strong alcoholic cocktail couldn't do any harm, he headed towards the kitchen.

While he was mixing some vodka with orange juice, keeping it simple, he heard a distinct loud voice call his name from the dining room.

"Sasuke! Get your sexy ass over here, we're playing drinking games!"

Naruto smirked at him when he walked in the other room, "That's a good bitch!"

Sasuke noticed the silent amused exchange between his boyfriend and his best friend. But then Suigetsu looked at Sasuke and raised a brow.

"Oh, the Uchiha glare!" he teased. "We'll have to be careful Naruto, Sasuke's preparing his revenge."

Naruto pulled the chair beside him and Sasuke took his seat. Oh he was preparing his revenge all right, for the both of them. Next time they would want to call him a bitch, they would think twice.

He looked around the table to see that Karin, Kiba, Lee, Gaara and Shikamaru were also there. They all had drinks in their hands.

"So what are we playing?" Kiba asked excitedly.

"Truth or dare?" Suigetsu suggested.

"That's not even a drinking game!" Naruto protested. "Besides, everyone always picks dare and then we run out of stupid ideas."

"You? Running out of stupid ideas?" Kiba laughed. "That's impossible."

"Look who's talking!" Naruto replied, "From the guy who thought it would be oh so very funny to make me walk naked on Gaara's roof last year!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he turned to his boyfriend, "Did you do it?"

Naruto nodded, looking away, while Kiba laughed.

"Yeah he just can't say no to a dare! You can make him do anything!"

"Well that is noted," Sasuke said teasingly.

"Thanks Kiba, really," Naruto said sarcastically.

"So what happened?" Suigetsu asked them.

Naruto was beyond embarrassment now, "Guys it's really not an interesting story..."

"You kidding? It was so funny!" Kiba grinned "Gaara's neighbours saw him and called the cops!"

"Yeah that part wasn't very funny Kiba..." Gaara mumbled.

"So what did you do?" Suigetsu asked Naruto.

"Well, you see, I was trying to get down..."

"He fell!" Kiba laughed.

"Were you hurt?" Sasuke asked.

Kiba shook his head, "I was standing there laughing my ass off, but then I realized he wasn't moving he was just lying there on the ground, so I thought maybe he was hurt, you know."

"Wow, how thoughtful of you Kiba," Naruto said, voice full of sarcasm.

"But then," Kiba continued, "I heard him growl 'Kiba you fucking jerk' so I knew he was fine."

"Not hurt at all?" Sasuke asked, impressed.

Naruto shrugged, "I'm indestructible!"

"That's the power of youth!" Lee suddenly shouted, entering the conversation for the first time.

Kiba glared at him, "Thank you Lee that was such a helpful comment..."

"You're welcome!" Lee grinned.

"So about that drinking game..." Karin also chose this moment to talk, "how about I never?" she suggested.

"Yeah okay!" Naruto agreed.

"Why not," Suigetsu shrugged.

Some of them went to refill their drinks, and then they were all ready to start the game. Sasuke was already thinking of ideas to annoy Suigetsu.

"Why don't you start Karin since this was your brilliant idea?" Suigetsu teased.

"With pleasure," she said, "so I'll go with a simple one to start, I never had sex with a person of the same gender."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and drank, while Naruto did the same.

"That's stupid Karin," Naruto said after putting down his beer, "everyone knew that already anyway."

"Well go ahead if you're so much better Naruto," she replied.

"All right," he smiled, "I never had sex with a person of the opposite gender"

"You're an idiot," she said before drinking.

Everyone imitated her, except Lee and Gaara, and of course Naruto and Sasuke.

"I have one," Suigetsu said. "I never danced with a guy."

Karin, Naruto and Sasuke drank, their glasses almost empty already. But then everyone stared at Lee and Gaara. The red-head knew what was going on, but Lee seemed clueless.

"What?" Lee asked. "Why is everyone looking at us? I don't understand this game."

"We're supposed to drink now, Lee," Gaara said before emptying his drink.

"Huh Gaara, you didn't have to drink all of it in one shot, you know," Naruto said.

Lee decided to imitate him and emptied his drink as well, before making a funny disgusted face.

Gaara shrugged, "it's probably the only one we'll drink to, anyway."

"Oh my God Lee's drinking," Kiba said as if he were announcing an apocalypse.

Before anyone else could reply, they heard Ino's enthusiastic voice.

"All done! Aren't they beautiful?" she exclaimed.

Sasuke looked up at Sakura and his older brother and repressed a laugh. They were beautiful, that wasn't the problem. But Itachi's annoyed expression was a totally rare and amusing sight for Sasuke.

Sakura had her pink hair up with some wavy strands loose around her face. She had dark makeup around her green eyes, making them stand out even more. Itachi had his long raven hair loose and straight, which Sasuke found very funny. But he supposed girls would find him very handsome as usual.

Karin immediately took out her camera and took pictures of the two. Temari used this little break to make out with Shikamaru, and then she stole his drink. Hinata was just standing behind Ino shyly.

"All right Kiba's next!" Ino exclaimed.

"Why me?" he protested.

"Because I said so!" Ino took him by the arm and dragged him to Temari's bedroom.

The two other girls followed them.

"Well, Itachi, Sakura, you can replace Kiba," Karin said, "You'll need some drinks though."

While Karin was explaining their game, Sasuke went in the kitchen to fill his now empty cup. Naruto followed him.

"Hey Naruto, could you bring me another drink, Temari stole mine..." Shikamaru said.

"Heh fine, lazy ass," Naruto replied, before looking at Sasuke who was already pouring a great amount of vodka in his cup, "you know, we should try not to get drunk before doing our songs..." he laughed while taking two beers in the fridge.

Sasuke shrugged, "It'll make me less nervous..."

Itachi walked in the kitchen and prepared two drinks.

Sasuke stopped to play with his brother's hair, "your hair is so long!"

"You're realizing this just now?" Itachi teased. "That feels really good though..."

Naruto chuckled, "what is it with you guys and your hair? Sasuke also likes it when I play with his." Then he took Sasuke's arm and pulled him away, "all right stop having thoughts of incest with my boyfriend Itachi!"

The older Uchiha rolled his eyes and followed them to the dining room. When they were all seated, and everyone had their drinks, Sasuke glared at Suigetsu. Time to have some fun...

"I'm not scared of you, pretty boy," Suigetsu smirked.

"Hn... it's my turn now," Sasuke said. "I never..." he hesitated then smiled at Suigetsu, "had a crush on Karin."

"What the fuck Sasuke?" Karin asked, confused. "Kiba's not even here."

Sasuke smirked, "Oh but I wasn't aiming at Kiba..."

Suigetsu was fuming, "I hate you," he said before downing his drink. He got up and went to the kitchen, muttering, "I'm gonna need another one of those..."

Karin was blushing, shocked. The others didn't really see what the big deal was.

"Was that like, a big secret that you were supposed to never tell anyone about?" Naruto asked him.

"Nah he never actually told me, but I just always knew it," Sasuke answered in a low voice, "I just wanted to get back at him for calling me a bitch."

"So you want to get back at me too?"

"Yeah," Sasuke smirked.

"How? I don't even have any secrets," Naruto asked, amused.

"I have something else planned for you."

Naruto's expression was in between fear and excitement. But he didn't have time to reply anything.

"All right it's Naruto's turn!" Ino screamed while Kiba walked towards them shyly.

Naruto smiled, "I've never seen your hair like this before Kiba, it's…weird!"

"Shut up Naruto," Kiba replied.

Karin got up to kiss him, "Looking good!"

Kiba's hair was all straight so he had some brown locks in front of his eyes. He didn't seem to like it at all though.

"I look emo..." he sighed, "and that bitch kept burning my ears with that damn flat iron thing!" he added, louder, to make sure Ino would hear.

"That's because you wouldn't stop moving!" Ino replied. "Come on Naruto!"

Sasuke watched as his boyfriend shrugged with a helpless smile and followed Ino to Temari's room. He was actually grateful to this sort of hair styling session; it gave him more time before the little show.

He realized he had lost track of the 'I never' game. He glanced at the kitchen, where Suigetsu was standing alone and sipping his drink, looking upset. Sasuke sighed and went to join him.

"I didn't want her to know that!" Suigetsu immediately said without looking up.

"Oh come on, it was funny. The look on her face was priceless, and she was blushing!"

"Yeah, I bet the look on my face was priceless too, Sasuke." Suigetsu said angrily. "Wanna know what it's called? Betrayal."

"Don't be a drama queen man."

Suigetsu sighed, "All right whatever, but don't go telling my secrets to everyone that's not cool."

"Look I'm sorry okay?" Sasuke sighed.

He rarely apologized, and he never did without really meaning it. Suigetsu seemed to be satisfied with it because he smiled and nodded.

"I'm gonna go see what Jugo's doing." He said and Sasuke followed him.

In the living room, Shikamaru, who had apparently gotten bored with the 'I never' game too, was playing DDR against Chouji. Most of the others were just sitting, talking and drinking. Jugo was sitting close to Hinata and he had his arm around her shoulders. She had probably gotten tired of being Ino and Temari's 'assistant'. Sasuke smiled, happy for his friend who seemed very comfortable with Hinata. His smile disappeared, though, when he noticed the murderous glare Neji was sending Jugo. An overprotective cousin? What a joke... And Sasuke was glad to see that Jugo didn't seem unfazed by it at all.

"Damn it!" a loud voice cursed; Chouji. "Next time I'll beat you Shika!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Shikamaru smirked, "but I want to take a break"

"You want to go against me?" Suigetsu asked, grinning.

Sasuke shrugged, "sure"

"I'm so gonna win this."

"Hn... you wish."

They both played at expert level, and it was pretty tight, but Sasuke's focus and concentration made him win by a few points in the end.

"I hate this stupid game!" Suigetsu said, frustrated.

"Suigetsu baby, it's your turn!" Ino screamed.

"I guess I have no choice," he growled but he went anyway.

Sasuke felt an arm encircling his waist and turned to smile to his boyfriend.

"You're cute," Sasuke told him, stroking his hair.

His blond hair was messy and going in every direction, but it was deliberately done like that with some hair paste product, Sasuke supposed. It was more flat than usual also. But it wasn't as soft.

"I like your natural hair better though," he said. "Or that time you made it all straight for Halloween. That was cute."

Naruto laughed, "Yeah but that takes so long!" he ran his tan fingers through Sasuke's black bangs, "not everyone has silky straight hair like you."

Sasuke took his hand and led him to a random room. He suddenly needed some time alone with Naruto, without everyone staring at them. He noticed Naruto was still wearing the necklace and that made him smile. Naruto raised a brow, almost daring and so inviting. Sasuke tilted his head to the side slightly and their lips touched. He surprised Naruto by licking his lower lip and then he deepened the kiss by pressing their bodies together. He battled with Naruto's tongue for dominance. He ran his hands through his blond hair, making it all messy again, but Naruto didn't care. Then he brought his hands lower behind Naruto's back. He lifted his t-shirt to touch the burning soft skin. Naruto was doing pretty much the same thing himself with his hands on Sasuke's waist and hips. Soon they were almost instinctively grinding, and their kiss became more urgent and hungry.

But Naruto pulled away, panting, "That was _intense_," he smiled.

"Why did you stop it, then?" Sasuke asked teasingly.

Naruto looked down; they were both hard, and wearing tight jeans didn't help making it subtle.

"Guys! Where are you? Naruto? Sasuke? It's show time!" Ino was screaming.

Naruto chuckled, "That's why. Wouldn't be very funny if we had raging hard-ons on Karin's pictures..."

Sasuke smirked, "I think it would be very funny..."

"Stupid teme," Naruto smiled.

Fortunately, the fact that Sasuke was nervous helped him calm down pretty quickly. He walked out of the room, which he realized now was the same guest room in which he and Naruto had slept in at the last party.

He tried not to laugh when he saw his best friend, but it wasn't easy. Suigetsu had his hair parted on the side, and his bangs were hiding one of his eyes. He also had black eyeliner around his violet eyes. Kiba was laughing really hard, definitely not trying to hold back like Sasuke was.

"Dude! You look so gay! And way more emo than me!" he said triumphantly.

"I know!" Ino exclaimed. "Doesn't he look cute?"

Then, she saw Naruto and frowned, "What happened to your hair Naruto? It looks just like before now."

Naruto smiled sheepishly, "Ahh well, I guess there's just nothing to do with my hair!"

Temari eyed Sasuke suspiciously, but then she just shrugged and went to join Shikamaru in the living room.

"Come on guys it's time!" Ino said.

"Yeah, before you're too drunk..." Karin, who had joined their little meeting in the hallway, added.

"Wait!" Kiba protested, "Why doesn't he get his hair done and shit?" he pointed at Sasuke.

"Because," Karin rolled her eyes, "he already looks perfect, of course."

Ino nodded.

"Well, he does already look emo and gay," Suigetsu said.

Kiba laughed, "Yeah!"

Sasuke took a deep breath, ignoring his two immature band mates, and then he went to the back of the living room where the keyboard was with a mike. That mike, which Karin had apparently found out of nowhere, was the worst thing. It made him even more anxious. Everyone would hear his voice...

Naruto hugged him from behind, "It's gonna be okay," he whispered in his ear, "relax."

Sasuke smiled and turned to kiss him softly. Then Naruto went to tune his guitar. Kiba and Suigetsu also started to get ready. They didn't seem nervous at all. Kiba was making random rhythms on his drums. Sasuke looked around; there were like 20 people who would watch and listen. It wasn't much. Sasuke didn't want to think about how nervous he would be in a week, where hundreds of people from both high schools in Konoha would be there forming a crowd.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the sound tests the three others were doing.

"All right let's do this guys!" Suigetsu exclaimed, "this song is called Tears don't fall. It was written mostly by our guitarist Naruto."

Naruto and Suigetsu played the first chords on their guitars and then everything seemed to flow all together. They'd practiced this song so many times, and Sasuke's lips formed the words without even having to think clearly about it.

There was no keyboard for that song, so he just concentrated on the singing. He got up with the mike in his hands, to place himself beside Suigetsu. Naruto was the most energetic one, playing sometimes back to back with the silver-haired bassist, sometimes in front of Kiba, and sometimes just showing off to their friends when he was doing electric guitar solos. When the song was finished and their friends screamed and clapped their hands enthusiastically, Naruto exchanged a smile with his boyfriend.

Only then did Sasuke realize Karin was filming, not just taking pictures. He frowned slightly but then, as the others started the next song, he concentrated and started singing. There was some piano to accompany the chorus, so he placed his mike on the stand and sat at the keyboard.

_Cause of you__, I'm lying awake at night_

_All I'm seeing are__ pictures of you_

_As I close my eyes_

_I fade my way into the laws of my dream world_

_It's a place of trust_

_Will you meet me there?_

_There's no time to spare_

_Come on show me you care_

_Here we can make anything become real_

_All of my dreams are all I see_

_Try not to wake me can't you see_

_All of my dreams are all I wanna see_

_Try not to wake me, try not to wake me_

_C__ause of you my tries to not think of you_

_They just end up in one million thoughts_

_It's way too much to mention_

_See what I mean, when you see my creation_

_It's a place of trust_

_I can meet you there_

_There's no time to spare_

_Come on show me you care_

_What you believe in will here become real_

_All of my dreams are all I see_

_Try not to wake me can't you see_

_All of my dreams are all I wanna see_

_Try not to wake me, try not to wake me_

_Trapped inside my own dreams_

_I'm not complaining_

_Leave behind a lie of any kind_

_Here it can disappear_

_All of my dreams are all I see_

_Try not to wake me let me be_

_All of my dreams are all I see_

_Try not to wake me can't you see_

_All of my dreams are all I wanna see_

_Try not to wake me, try not to wake me_

Throughout the song Sasuke kept exchanging glances with Naruto. Those blue eyes and this seductive smile were driving him crazy, and at the same time they inspired him to just keep singing. At the end of the song – which was at the same time the end of this little improvised show – Naruto put his guitar down right beside Kiba's drums, and he threw himself in Sasuke's arms to kiss him passionately. Only a very weird, loud comment interrupted their make-out session, reminding them where they were.

"THIS BAND IS THE POWER OF YOUTH! I WILL FOREVER BE YOUR FAN!"

"Calm down Lee you're gonna hurt someone," Gaara said, trying to control the crazy drunk teen.

Naruto pulled away from Sasuke, laughing, and returned to his cheerful friends. Kiba and Suigetsu did the same, getting some more drinks and accepting all the enthusiastic comments and praise.

Sasuke looked at the scene before him for a little while; his boyfriend partying with his friends, his brother standing in the opposite corner of the room, smiling at him, and the rest just having fun and drinking. Some people told him that he was great, and he thanked them absentmindedly. Actually, he had something else on his mind, and he didn't want to wait any longer; and when Naruto's eyes met his, he probably noticed something because he walked up to him.

"Beer?" he asked, offering his drink.

Sasuke took it and put it down on the table nearby.

"Okay…" Naruto chuckled.

"I want you, now," he whispered in Naruto's ear, and his whole body shivered at those words.

Sasuke smirked, took his hand and led him to what he had decided was his favourite room in the house; the guest room.

Only a minute later and Naruto was a mess on the bed; his clothes were all gone and he was all flustered, his hair messy and his lips bruised. The door was locked, the curtains closed and Naruto was lying on the bed, blue eyes filled with desire and waiting for him. Sasuke finished stripping off his clothes and climbed back on top of Naruto, kissing his neck almost aggressively, leaving some hickeys on the soft skin as Naruto was moaning in his cute voice.

He worked his way down to his nipples, making Naruto moan even louder as he was gripping locks of dark hair. Sasuke didn't lose any more time and offered his fingers to Naruto's lips.

"Lick," he ordered in a low, husky voice.

Naruto did just that and it turned Sasuke on even more, if possible. He then reached with his fingers for Naruto's entrance, and started to stretch it slowly. He kissed Naruto passionately at the same time to distract him. At two fingers, he tensed, but Sasuke didn't slow down. He was looking for a particular spot…

"Ahh! Sasuke… that… felt good."

He smirked then entered three fingers. Naruto winced because of the pain, but he stayed quiet.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke breathed.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, his arms wrapped around Sasuke tightly.

Sasuke placed himself. He was aware that Naruto had been too afraid to do this before. So even if he was extremely horny, he felt honoured in a way that Naruto gave him his full trust, and he wanted to do his best to give him a good time.

"Ahh… it hurts…" Naruto said, gritting his teeth, and his eyes filling with tears.

"Shh relax," Sasuke kissed him softly on the lips to distract him.

It was so tight, and the sensations were overwhelming. But Sasuke had to calm down and take things slow, otherwise he'd hurt Naruto even more. So, very slowly, he started moving. He lifted himself up to try and find a better position, but Naruto tightened his grip around him.

"Stay close to me," he whispered urgently, and Sasuke complied.

Their naked bodies pressed together, Sasuke continued moving, a little faster now. It was pure bliss, but it sucked that Naruto was hurt. He wanted the blond to have fun, too. So he tried to find that spot that would pleasure him again. When Naruto's moans became ones of pleasure, he knew he'd found it. He smiled and moved faster inside his lover.

"Better now?" he whispered in his ear before kissing his neck.

"Ahh… yeah…"

Naruto had his hands at Sasuke's hips now and he was urging him to go faster. This time, when Sasuke lifted himself up a little he didn't stop him. The raven brought a hand to Naruto's erection and started to stroke it. Naruto arched his back a little and his face was beautiful; pleasure written all over it.

"I'm so close," Naruto whispered.

"Hmm…" Sasuke moaned, feeling himself close to release, too.

They came together, Naruto screaming Sasuke's name and holding him tight. The raven slowly slid out of Naruto, and collapsed by his side.

"That was amazing," Naruto breathed, pressing his body closer to Sasuke's.

"I'm glad," Sasuke made a little smile.

"Was it good for you, too?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely," Sasuke smirked as he turned his head slightly to kiss Naruto again

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered when he pulled away, "Karin was filming us."

"I know," he shrugged slightly, "no big deal."

"But maybe she's gonna send it to… I don't know… record labels? Or maybe she's gonna put it on youtube. People can become famous just like that. Do you think that's gonna happen to us?"

"I don't know," Sasuke whispered, "why are you worried?"

"Well," Naruto hesitated, "if we do become famous eventually…"

"What?"

"You're gonna think it's stupid."

"Try me," Sasuke put his arm under his head and caressed Naruto's arm with his other hand.

"Can you promise me… that we'll stay together?"

"That's a pretty serious promise," Sasuke said, but he was smiling.

"If you don't want to it's okay…"

"Shh… I promise," he whispered. "You're stuck with me, cause I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you," Naruto smiled back, "I promise I won't leave you either. Even if I'm famous and I have my own personal fan club."

Sasuke chuckled and kissed him softly, "It's a little early to talk about those things, don't you think?"

"Well," Naruto whispered teasingly, "we already have Lee, and my parents…"

"Wow…"

Naruto laughed and pressed himself closer to Sasuke, "Hey can you believe we've known each other for like, just a month and a half?"

"Well I guess a lot can happen in a month and a half," Sasuke said half teasing. He was getting tired, so he kissed Naruto's hair and closed his eyes, "Good night Naruto."

The blond still felt like talking apparently, because he ignored this not so subtle message, "Well at least we're not getting married! Do you think Sakura and your brother are making a mistake?"

Sasuke sighed, "Not Sakura; she's clearly in love and ready to make her life with him. But Itachi… I'm not so sure. I think he's just trying to be exactly what my parents have always wanted him to be, and that scares me."

"Hmm…" Naruto whispered thoughtfully, "What about Lee and Gaara? Do you think…"

"Naruto… good night."

"Right," the blond chuckled, "sorry, I'm talking too much. Good night I love you."

Sasuke smiled and kissed him softly, before wrapping his arms more tightly around him and finally closing his eyes to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I wrote it before, but the first song is Tears don't fall by Bullet for my Valentine.

The second song is Trapped, by Dead by April.

I hope you guys liked it! 'Til next time^^


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

When Sasuke woke up the sight of a sleeping Naruto in his arms made him smile. He thought that this must be happiness; waking up with the person you love. But no matter how lovely Naruto was, Sasuke needed to use the bathroom. He got up and got dressed quietly, and walked out of the guest room, closing the door behind him. The first thing he noticed when he walked across the living room was that the house was a total mess. Gaara probably wouldn't care, but Temari would yell at someone for this - probably her boyfriend Shikamaru, as usual. The poor guy…

When he passed the kitchen, he saw Jugo, Hinata and Gaara in there, each had something to drink, probably juice. They seemed rather quiet and awkwardly just standing there.

"Hey," Sasuke stood in the kitchen's doorframe.

"Hey," Jugo smiled, "how are you?"

"I'm okay."

Sasuke wasn't really good at helping the awkwardness go away. Naruto would've been better for this.

"I didn't get the chance to tell you last night, but you're a really great singer," Jugo said.

"It's true!" Hinata smiled and nodded, "and Naruto-kun is such an amazing guitarist."

Sasuke nodded with a little smile, "I just need to use the bathroom I'll be right back."

"You should go upstairs," Gaara said in his cold and even voice, "Lee's throwing up."

"Oh, hum, thanks."

He opened many doors upstairs before finding the bathroom. Temari and Gaara apparently didn't use the second floor that much. There were two big bedrooms; Sasuke figured one belonged to their older brother who was away at school and living on campus, and the other to their father who was always on vacation or business travels.

When he was done, he fixed his hair a little, drank some water and returned to the kitchen. Lee was there too now. He didn't look so good; his pale face was livid and he was holding a glass of water in his hands, but he eyed it suspiciously before putting it down on the counter.

"Hi Sasuke," Lee tried to be enthusiastic but failed, "did you have a good time last night?"

"Yeah," Sasuke chuckled, "you?"

"I…"

"He drank too much, obviously," Gaara answered for him, rolling his eyes. "He practically destroyed the house."

There was something a little different about Gaara when he looked at Lee. It was almost as if he actually had feelings for once. Actually, it was similar to when Gaara had a talk with Sasuke about Naruto. Sasuke was glad, because if Gaara had found someone else, it meant that he didn't have to worry anymore about the red-head being jealous of him being with Naruto.

Gaara returned to his bedroom with Lee stumbling behind him, and after that Jugo and Hinata – kind souls that they were – decided to start cleaning up the mess. Sasuke felt bad just sitting there, but at the same time he didn't want to clean up. Uchiha's didn't clean up other people's mess. He was very conflicted. But soon after some more people woke up, saving him from his indecision. A lot of people had slept over, and Sasuke wondered just how many guest rooms there were in this house.

"Good morning little brother," Itachi said, a sleepy looking Sakura following him.

"Good morning," he replied, "did you two have a good night?"

Sakura blushed at this, but his brother remained composed, of course.

"Yes," the pink-haired girl finally answered, "and you Sasuke-kun?"

"I had a great time," he shrugged, "this little band thing seems to be working out so far. Maybe your engagement party won't be a disaster after all."

"Of course it won't be!" Sakura exclaimed as she sat next to him.

They looked up as another couple walked in the kitchen.

"It's going to be awesome!" a dishevelled brunet joined in their conversation as he took a beer out of the fridge.

"Ugh, Kiba, you seriously going to drink that?" Karin asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"Can't be hangover if I keep drinking," he grinned.

Sakura looked at her cell and suddenly got up, looking at her fiancé.

"Oh honey we have to go! Lunch with your parents in an hour and a half! I have to get ready…"

"Honey?" Sasuke repressed a laugh as he raised a fine eyebrow at his older brother.

But the laugh died in his throat as Itachi looked at him for one brief moment; just enough so that Sasuke saw the pained and uneasy look in his dark eyes. But then it was gone and Itachi smiled at Sakura. A fake smile, Sasuke knew it.

"Of course, let's go," he said softly and took her hand. "I'll see you later Sasuke," he added, glancing back at him.

"Yeah," Sasuke whispered, and he wasn't even sure his brother heard him.

"You okay man?" Kiba poked him on the shoulder, "You're spacing out."

"Yeah I'm fine," he finally answered, shoving Kiba's hand away.

He figured that he could always talk with Itachi later. He didn't want his brother to make a mistake. Sure, weddings weren't such a bit deal anymore, and he could always get a divorce later, but why go through all the trouble if he already felt like he didn't belong with Sakura? He brushed it away when Suigetsu made his appearance, yawning and stretching. Sasuke noticed a slight blush on Karin's cheeks. Maybe she was remembering their little session of drinking games and Suigetsu's forced confession that he'd always had a hidden crush on her. But Sasuke was the only one who noticed, of course. Kiba was oblivious.

"What is up my friends?"

"Nothing. Drinking beer. You want one?" Kiba was already opening the fridge.

"No, no, no! Water for me." Suigetsu pushed him a little to get a bottle of water. "So it went well last night, huh?" he smiled, looking at Sasuke, "Ready for the real show next week?"

"Don't remind me," Sasuke sighed.

"I'll put you guys on the internet by then! I already created the website," Karin said proudly. "You know I filmed you last night."

"Yeah about that…" Sasuke started but was interrupted.

"You're so awesome baby!" Kiba grinned and leaned in for a kiss.

"Ugh, you taste like beer," Karin pushed him away.

"I'm not gonna kiss you," Suigetsu laughed, "but it's true that you're doing an awesome job Karin!"

Sasuke sighed; apparently no one wanted to hear his opinion about this. He didn't think putting little videos like that on the internet was such a great idea. Who would take them seriously when they were playing in the living room at their friend's party?

"Hey where's Naruto?" Kiba suddenly asked.

"Still sleeping," the raven replied.

"Yeah, Ino's still sleeping too," Suigetsu said, smiling, "that's because Sasuke and I, we're beasts in bed. High five!"

Sasuke glanced at the offered hand and raised a brow, but didn't move at all.

Suigetsu dropped his hand, but he was still smiling, "You know it's true."

"Too much information," Kiba growled.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?"

Temari was awake and she had seen the living room.

"Actually, Jugo and I have already started cleaning up," Hinata's high-pitched voice said nervously, "it was worst than this…"

"WORST THAN THIS?"

Sasuke decided it was time to go. Suigetsu shared his opinion, and he went to wake Ino up. Sasuke did the same with Naruto. Looming over the blond's sleeping body he started kissing him very softly, on the eyelids, the tip of his nose, and finally his lips. Naruto opened sleepy blue eyes and smiled at him.

"Hey"

"Hey, sorry to wake you, but…"

"NARA SHIKAMARU YOU'RE GONNA GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND HELP ME CLEAN THIS UP! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME IT WOULD BE OKAY TO GO IN MY BEDROOM AND LET THE OTHERS PARTY AS MUCH AS THEY WANT!"

"Time to go?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah."

xxx

The following week was way too crazy, and Sasuke felt like he didn't have time to do anything. In between school, exams, homework, practice with the band, his mother's incessant talk about Itachi's upcoming engagement party, and Karin's incessant talk about pretty much the same subject, he often felt dizzy.

Before he knew it, they were Friday afternoon and he was spacing out in class, mouthing the lyrics of the songs they would play the next day. In maths, Suigetsu nudged him in the ribs and he turned to look at him, irritated. Suigetsu pointed at the front of the class, and Sasuke realized the teacher had asked him a question.

"Do you have the answer, Uchiha?" the teacher asked impatiently.

He quickly looked at the board, taking in what they had been working on during class and trying to figure out the answer to the problem the teacher had written. One of his craziest fan girls actually got up to defend him.

"Sorry sensei, but I would like to inform you that Sasuke-kun is doing a big performance live tomorrow evening, and it's not his fault if he's not concentrated…"

"Would you please sit down, Miss," the teacher cut her angrily.

"X=2.5" he answered, feeling a little bad for the poor girl.

"That is correct, now does anyone know how he got there?" the teacher moved on, addressing the rest of the class.

"God I wish I could be as smart as you," Suigetsu muttered, crossing out some wrong answers in his notebook.

Sasuke chuckled and returned to his own notebook, where he was writing instead of doing his maths. Glancing up at Karin in the seat in front of him, he noticed that she was on her cell under her desk. She wasn't texting though. She was probably checking out the website for Chidori again. Since she'd created it and uploaded some pictures and videos, she had become even more excited about the band. She kept saying that they'd become famous really soon, and they were starting to believe her.

Sasuke felt a little uneasy every time they talked about it. All this was going very fast, and he still hadn't overcome his stress with singing in front of people.

Another thing bothered him too. He still hadn't got the chance to talk with Itachi. His older brother was always so busy with their father working for the company. But at dinner when the four of them were together, and their parents didn't seem to be able to shut their mouth about how promising Sakura was – both as a daughter in law and as a member of the family's business – Sasuke could see that Itachi's smile was fake.

He didn't want to ruin the party though. So on Saturday, at sound check, he kept his focus on the songs. They would perform five songs in total, including the two they had already done at Gaara's party. It wasn't that many, but they hadn't had that much time to practice so that was the best they could do. Besides, Sasuke was a perfectionist, and he didn't want to perform songs that they hadn't practiced enough.

Even though Sasuke considered himself a perfectionist, he was nothing compared to Karin.

"Guys! This isn't working!" she shouted, putting her fists on her hips as she stared at them, interrupting their song, "I told you, the spokesperson of an important record label is coming to see you tonight! You have to play better than that!"

"That's it I'm taking a break," Suigetsu sighed, dropping his bass guitar, "I've had enough of her shit…"

"Excuse me?" Karin exclaimed.

"Guys calm down," Naruto said, worried, "it's gonna be okay. It's normal to be nervous."

"I'm not nervous about the show!" Suigetsu exclaimed, "_She_'s making me nervous!" he pointed Karin.

Sakura and Mikoto, who were setting up some decorations at the opposite side of the bar Itachi had rented for the night, looked at them but chose to mind their own business and continued their girly talk.

Since they were apparently taking a break, again, Sasuke went to sit on a bar stool and asked the barman for a drink. He had just come in to work at 4 pm, even though the show was only in four hours. Maybe Itachi had guessed that Sasuke would want to drink before. Naruto joined him and slid his arm around his waist, pulling him closer.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

"Better now," Sasuke smiled and kissed him.

"Oh great, now they're making out again," Kiba said, annoyed.

"What is wrong with you?" Suigetsu snapped, "Stop being homophobic."

Sasuke pulled away from the kiss to take a few gulps of his drink, thanking the barman. He kept thinking that sometimes his friends were so retarded.

"Where is Ino anyway?" Karin asked Suigetsu. "You're less annoying when she's around."

"I'm not homophobic!" Kiba exclaimed, "But it's annoying that we're always taking breaks! Just because a certain someone is too lazy…"

"Oh will you shut up!" Suigetsu replied, "And Ino and I had a fight, Karin, you happy now?"

"Sorry I didn't know," she said on a softer tone, "I'm sure she'll come later to see the show."

"Yeah like the rest of the world," he mocked, "thanks to you and your little videos and pictures."

"Excuse me, but I remember you telling me that I was awesome!"

"Yeah that was before I knew a supposedly record label person is coming to see us play tonight! I mean we're not ready for that Karin. We've been playing together for barely a month!"

"Are you PMS or something?" Kiba said angrily, "Stop being so mean at her! She's the one working the hardest!"

"Thank you Kiba."

"I didn't know you needed a man to defend you," Suigetsu mocked.

"You're so dead," Karin shouted as she clenched her fist, stepping closer to Suigetsu.

Naruto ran to stop them from fighting. He had stayed beside Sasuke this whole time, but he had tensed a lot; he didn't like trouble and fights, especially not amongst the band. If anything, Naruto was the one who kept them together.

"Guys seriously what the fuck? Stop fighting and yelling at each other! What's the point?"

"He's right," Kiba sighed.

"Yeah…" Karin also gave in, "I wouldn't want you to have a black eye for the show anyway," she added and Suigetsu rolled his eyes.

"Oh, how nice of you."

"Guys stop," Naruto insisted, "please, let's continue practicing. Sasuke come on, stop drinking you can get drunk after the show okay?"

Sasuke raised a brow but didn't reply. He was a little amused actually; Naruto was getting a little bit more self-confident lately, and he liked that. He made his way back to the little stage and behind his keyboard.

They practiced for one more hour, and then they relaxed back stage. People started arriving at 6, and the bar got filled up pretty soon. Itachi was there, too, but not Fugaku. It was better that way, Sasuke thought, because he didn't want his father to see them play, as sad as it sounded.

Karin was a little stressed out, constantly checking her cell. Naruto and Kiba were eating a snack and drinking beer, talking casually. Sasuke was drawing and writing in his notebook to stay calm and try to forget about his horrible stress. As for Suigetsu, he was texting furiously; he didn't say it, but they all knew it was Ino.

"What's his name, anyway?" Kiba suddenly asked Karin.

"Who?"

"Well, the spokesperson or whatever…"

"Oh, it's Kabuto. He works for an important record label company, and he told me his boss saw potential in you guys!"

"What important record label company?" Naruto asked, a little mockingly.

He was voicing everyone's thought; none of them really believed they would miraculously get noticed that night.

"Sound records," Karin answered.

"Never heard of it," Kiba shrugged.

"Sound," Naruto laughed, "how original."

"Oh come on guys! I've done my research, okay?" Karin protested, replacing her glasses, "they've produced a couple of famous bands lately, and they're slowly but surely making their way. You should thank me."

"Thank you," Kiba said and Naruto chuckled.

"You guys are so ungrateful," she said as she burst out of the room.

"Karin! Come back! We're sorry!" Kiba exclaimed.

"She's gonna be okay. She's just stressed out that this dude hasn't shown up yet… what's his name again?"

"I don't remember," Kiba shrugged.

"Kabuto," Sasuke told them without looking up.

"That bitch!" Suigetsu suddenly shouted, clutching his cell phone so hard that it looked like he wanted to destroy it.

"You okay?" Naruto asked, frowning.

"What's going on with Ino, anyway?" Kiba asked him, "I know I'm not always nice to you man, and I'm sorry, but we're here if you need to talk…"

Suigetsu fell back in his seat, pressing a hand to his forehead, "We had a fight… for stupid reasons. It's always stupid things. Like this time she asked me, if I had groupies and a bunch of fan girls, would I still be with her, and I answered that I didn't know because I can't read the fucking future, you know."

"Oops," Kiba shook his head, "you shouldn't have told her that."

"I know! She made such a big deal out of it," he sighed, "but we actually made up after that and everything was okay. But then, we had another fight!"

"I know I'm gonna sound like Shikamaru," Naruto said, "but this relationship sounds so troublesome."

"It is," Suigetsu chuckled dryly.

"What was the other fight about?" Sasuke looked up from his notebook to ask his best friend.

"She wanted to choose my outfit for the show and do my hair and stuff like that…"

"And you said no?" Kiba asked, "Why?"

Suigetsu seemed helpless, "I don't know! I didn't even say no, I just said that I wasn't sure… I don't even remember. This is so annoying…"

"Give me your cell phone," Sasuke requested.

"What? Why?"

"Just give me your damn phone."

Suigetsu handed him his cell, and Sasuke proceeded to text Ino. He told her that it was him speaking, and that he personally wanted her to come back stage to help them with their outfits and hair. He honestly didn't care, but if that made her happy, why not? And then she could make up with Suigetsu and his bassist wouldn't be a total wreck for the show. He really didn't need any more stress.

Ino's answer was quick, and she said that she was on her way. Sasuke threw the cell phone back at its owner.

"What did you do?" Suigetsu asked, worried.

"She's coming," he said simply. "Just let her do your hair or whatever. It will make her happy."

"Yeah sure, you don't mind because she's not touching _your_ hair," Kiba said accusingly. "Now I'll have to endure this flat iron thing again…"

"But it looked good on you!" Naruto said half teasing.

"Shut up."

Karin suddenly burst in the room, a huge smile on her face. Behind her was a young man with round glasses and silver hair, similar to Suigetsu's, except longer and tied up in a ponytail. He was wearing a black suit and looked like a wannabe businessman.

"Guys, this is Yakushi Kabuto, working for Sound Records. Kabuto-san, let me introduce you to the band members," she smiled excitedly, "Uchiha Sasuke, lead singer; Hozuki Suigetsu, bassist and back up singer; Uzumaki Naruto, guitarist; and Inuzuka Kiba, drummer!"

Kabuto gave each of them enthusiastic handshakes, and then he returned beside Karin, replacing his glasses and clearing his throat.

"It is a pleasure to meet you! I look forward to hearing you play live, and I will come back to see you after the show. My boss, Orochimaru, is very interested in working with you guys. Of course you'll have plenty of time to give us your answer, and you'll have a personal meeting with him, too, if you're interested. With that said, I will see you later guys!"

Naruto was the only one to react quickly enough to speak before he left the room, "Yeah, thank you, pleasure to meet you, too!"

But Kabuto probably hadn't heard the last part of his sentence, because he was already gone. Karin turned to them and smirked at Kiba's incredulous expression.

"Wow, that looks pretty serious," Naruto finally said and Kiba nodded.

"Told you so," Karin's smirk widened.

Suigetsu's phone rang suddenly, breaking the silence, and he answered it. It was Ino. Apparently the doormen wouldn't let her in because they thought she was just another crazy fan girl from one of the town's schools.

Suigetsu hurried up to tell them to let her in. It was a little awkward at first, with Ino and Suigetsu ignoring each other, but eventually it got better. She had brought them accessories, which Sasuke found really cool actually.

"Hey can I wear this?" he asked her when his eyes fell on a thick silver chain.

It had a big pendant in the form of a lighting flash. He thought it would look great with his wide v-neck black shirt.

"Of course!" Ino exclaimed, all smiles, "I bought it for you!"

"You bought all this stuff for us?" Naruto asked, a little shocked.

He took an orange and electric blue striped belt and tried it on.

"Yeah," she shrugged, "I thought I could be your stylist! Suigetsu…" she hesitated, glancing at him, "said it was stupid."

"I didn't say that," Suigetsu replied defensively.

"Well I'm not gay either so I understand you," Kiba chuckled. "I'm not particularly excited at having a stylist."

"You guys are mean!" Naruto exclaimed. "She just wants to help."

Naruto already had the necklace Sasuke had offered him, so he just took the belt. Suigetsu ended up wearing the new violet and black t-shirt Ino had bought for him, and they finally made up when he admitted that he really liked it. Kiba was the only stubborn one who refused any sort of help from their 'stylist'. As for their hair, Ino simply straightened Suigetsu's hair a little bit more, and she did Naruto's too. After that Sasuke kept running his pale fingers through the now straight and softer blond hair.

"Careful Ino," Naruto laughed, "I think he's gonna ask you to do my hair like this everyday."

With all this, time had passed rather quickly and people started to shout for them.

"They're actually screaming our names!" Suigetsu exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah," Kiba chuckled, "all I can hear is Sasuke's name."

"Stop being jealous Kiba," Naruto told him, "so… I guess we shouldn't keep them waiting!"

"Yeah let's do this!" the brunet smiled at his best friend, then looked at the others, "you guys ready?"

"No," Sasuke said half-teasing.

"It was a rhetorical question."

"Did you just say rhetorical?" Suigetsu asked Kiba.

"Guys, shut up. It's time to go on stage," Karin told them.

"Just rock this place like I know you can," Ino smiled.

Naruto and Suigetsu were the first to walk on stage, followed by Kiba, who took place behind his drum, and Sasuke who sat at the keyboard. The crowd, which consisted mostly of girls, was screaming excitedly, but Sasuke tried to ignore them. It wasn't easy though; Kiba had been right, most of them were actually screaming his name. Suigetsu took his mike and stood in front of the stage.

"Hey everyone! First of all thank you for coming!" he exclaimed, and waited for the girls to stop screaming, "Let's not forget this is the engagement party of my friends over there, Sakura and Itachi!"

He pointed towards the back of the room where Sakura and Itachi were sitting at a table. While the crowd applauded, Sasuke noticed his mother was also sitting with them, as well as Kiba's mother and Naruto's and Suigetsu's parents. Shikamaru, Temari, Jugo, Hinata, Gaara, Lee, Ino, Karin and Kabuto were sitting at a table nearby, and Sasuke spotted a lot of people from his school in the crowd – especially his fan girls, of course.

"All right let's rock this place!" Suigetsu shouted and the girls screamed even louder.

Sasuke, amused, wondered if all those girls would be deaf by the end of the show. All of his stress seemed to disappear when Kiba, Sasuke and Suigetsu started playing. He started playing his part on the keyboard as well, and when he started singing the girls screamed again.

_Listen now, I found myself in you, I cannot lie,  
I carried all this load, __I'm alive  
I found inside of you, where I belong  
I carried you for so long_

Then Suigetsu started singing with him for the chorus – singing normally for this part, not screaming - and Sasuke felt like his body and his voice was filled with the energy of the crowd and the band itself.

_Now you can't give up, not when you've come this far  
Though you face it all alone, seek your trust inside within  
Now you can't give up, look before you wake  
When your standing all alone, find yourself inside within  
_  
This next two lines Suigetsu was screaming, and there seemed to be a few metal music fans in the crowd because they screamed excitedly.

_So you make it of your own solution  
I know I'm better off alone without you  
_  
_Listen now, I found myself in you, I cannot lie,  
I close my eyes to awake, loved you either way  
The way to make forever seem like one day  
Will I remember you for so long?  
_  
_Now you can't give up, not when you've come this far  
Though you face it all alone, seek your trust inside within  
Now you can't give up, look before you wake,  
When your standing all alone, find yourself inside within_

It was Suigetsu's turn to sing again, and on the meantime Sasuke looked around the crowd. He noticed that Lee, Ino and Temari had gotten up to join and trash with the rest. Unfortunately, he also noticed that Sai was there, too, his eyes locked on the sexy blond guitarist.

_No one listen to myself what can I do  
I believe that you are alr__ight, can I listen to yourself  
What do you do? You are my love forever  
So you make it on your own solution  
I know I'm better off alone without you_

Sasuke ignored any unwanted fan and focused on the last part of the song. He exchanged a passionate glance with Naruto, and his bright blue eyes and loving smile, even though they lasted only a moment, inspired him so much as always.

_I g__uess there's always something,  
You try to heal and leave behind  
You'll find a way, you'll turn around  
Although easy ways can't be found  
Not when we've come this far_

Now you can't give up, not when you've come this far  
Though you face it all alone, Seek your trust inside within  
Now you can't give up, look before you wake  
When your standing all alone, find yourself inside within

The girls, and few boys, cheered excitedly, clapping and screaming, asking for more. Suigetsu continued talking a little bit in between songs, and Naruto also stole his mike once in a while to add a few words. The crowd was in love. Glancing at the two tables at the back, Sasuke saw that not only his mother, but also Itachi was actually smiling at him, and he felt good – at least a part of his family was happy that he had found something he was passionate about. As for Karin, she seemed more than satisfied with their work, and Kabuto also looked very enthusiastic.

After performing four more songs, Sasuke couldn't believe it was already finished. It seemed to have happened so quickly. The four friends got up and each thanked the crowd. Sasuke was last, and Naruto and Suigetsu had to push him in front of the stage and put a mike in his hand.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, and this is my band, Chidori. I'm glad you liked the songs, and I can promise you there will be much more to come! Thanks for being here, and enjoy the rest of your evening."

He replaced the mike and joined his friends to walk out of the stage. At this point girls were screaming but also practically drooling at their already beloved lead singer. Back stage, they met up with Karin and Kabuto. They all still had so much adrenaline because of the performance, and they wanted nothing but to go join their friends but the party – especially Naruto and Kiba. But they managed to listen to Kabuto anyway, they all knew this was important.

"You guys have a lot of potential, honestly!" Kabuto exclaimed, exchanging a smile with Karin, "I just called my boss to give him my impressions – don't worry, it's nothing but praise – and of course he's very excited to meet you. There are still some things to work on, of course, but I think you guys will adapt really quickly to anything we suggest. I understand for now you just want to party…"

"Hell yeah!" Kiba interrupted him.

"Shut up Kiba," Karin snapped.

"It's okay," Kabuto laughed, "we'll talk more at the actual meeting. If you guys agree to it, of course."

"Yeah it sounds good," Suigetsu nodded, glancing at Sasuke.

"It's just a meeting, anyway," the raven shrugged lightly, "I also think we should go."

Kiba and Naruto also agreed excitedly, and Kabuto left them saying he would contact Karin to set up the meeting as soon as possible. They didn't think too much about it at the moment, instead they went in the actual bar to party and dance with their friends. Sasuke was relieved that the show was over, and he simply wanted to be with Naruto for the rest of the night.


	24. Chapter 24

I totally forgot to mention that last chapter's lyrics are Found myself in you, by Dead by April. Just wanted to clear that up!

Chapter 24

They spent the rest of the evening partying with their friends. Sakura seemed as happy as possible, and Itachi's happiness seemed a little fake to Sasuke, as usual. But they still had a good time, drinking and dancing to the now techno house music playing in the bar. Sasuke was overwhelmed by fan girls, and Kiba, Naruto and Suigetsu also had their share of loving girls asking them to dance. Being a little drunk, Kiba started dancing with two really beautiful girls. But Karin took him by the collar and started yelling at him. Sasuke and Naruto laughed when they saw this, and they also noticed that Suigetsu and Ino were dancing passionately together. Well, Sasuke thought, at least they'd made up, for now.

Sasuke also danced a little while with Naruto, but they kept being annoyed by girls asking so many questions; "Are you two really together?" "Sasuke-kun, do you want to dance with me, just a little bit?" "Naruto-kun can I give you my phone number?"

Sai even came to see them, which annoyed Sasuke a lot at first. But actually he was really nice. He told them that they were excellent musicians, and that he had really enjoyed the show, and then he left. Naruto shrugged as he looked back at Sasuke.

"Maybe he finally got the message."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto as they danced, "I hope so…"

"Sasuke-kun," a fan girl from his school suddenly interrupted them, three of her girl friends behind her, "we're having a little after party at my house, and we were wondering if you wanted to join us?"

The four girls were looking at him with big hopeful eyes, and Sasuke almost felt bad – almost – as he answered them rather roughly.

"No thanks."

They walked away, disappointed, and Naruto chuckled, "Should we get the hell out of here?"

"My place or your place?" Sasuke smirked.

"I'm not sure I can wait," Naruto smiled teasingly, "how about the backseat of your car?"

Sasuke blinked, a little shocked, and then he took Naruto's hand and immediately started walking towards the door. They walked hand in hand, shivering in the cold night and sticking close to each other until they got to Sasuke's black car.

There were a lot of people in the parking, so as soon as they had gotten in, Sasuke started the car, turned on the heat and drove away. He found a nearby empty store parking and stopped the car there, where they would be sure not to get caught.

"I'm so cold," Naruto whispered, blue eyes locked with Sasuke's, "I need you to warm me up."

Sasuke didn't have to be told twice. He wrapped his arms around his blond and started kissing him so passionately that eventually they had to pull away to breathe. He removed Naruto's shirt and his own and pressed their naked chests and stomachs together. Sasuke left bruising kisses everywhere on Naruto's neck, and then returned to his lips. Naruto was moaning and panting, and every little sound he was making made Sasuke more and more excited.

It wasn't easy, but Sasuke somehow managed to move them to the back seat instead of the passenger seat. He also managed to completely undress himself and Naruto. And there they were, naked, on the backseat of Sasuke's car in an empty parking. It wasn't the most comfortable place to make love, and Naruto soon realized it. A few minutes later, when Sasuke was inside of him, he had to stop him.

"I'm sorry, the belt thing is hurting me…" he said, trying to shift himself to a more comfortable position, but his back still hurt.

"Let's switch then," Sasuke smirked.

"What?"

Sasuke pulled him up and then he flipped them over so that he was the one lying on the back seat. He had to admit it wasn't that comfortable, but he didn't care, he was way too turned on.

"Just ride me," he put his hands on Naruto's hips.

The blond placed himself and let his body slide down, taking in Sasuke's length. The noises he was making soon informed Sasuke that he was enjoying himself.

"This is… different… oh my God…"

"In a good way, I take it?" Sasuke smiled.

"Oh yeah…"

Naruto got used to it, and started going faster. They still weren't really comfortable, but they didn't care anymore. Sasuke had his back arched a little, and he was so close to reaching climax. Naruto was the same, his eyes were half-closed, and following the movements of Sasuke's hands on his hips he moaned with each thrust inside of him. When they came together, Sasuke hurriedly picked up the Kleenex box he always left in his car and cleaned his stomach a little. He didn't want to risk it staining his car. Naruto laughed a little at this, and then he pressed himself closer to Sasuke to warm him up.

"So maybe the car thing wasn't such a good idea after all."

"It wasn't so bad," Sasuke chuckled.

"You're freezing," Naruto mocked him gently.

"That's why you have to stay in my arms."

"We'll freeze to death if we sleep here, and your back will probably still hurt in two weeks."

"You may have a point."

They started getting dressed quickly, finding whatever piece of clothing they could – they ended up wearing each other's shirts – and then the first thing Sasuke did was turn on the heat. They cuddled together until the car was warmer, and then Sasuke started driving.

"So, your place or my place?" Naruto asked.

"My place," Sasuke smirked, putting on some metal music.

xxx

In the morning, he was so inspired that he sat up in his bed, putting the pillow more comfortably against the wall, and picked up his notebook to start writing. A few minutes later, he already had a new song. Of course it still needed to be worked on, and that's why when Naruto opened his eyes and tried to look at it, he closed the notebook and put it away.

"Show me!" Naruto laughed, "Come on, I'm your guitarist."

"It's not finished," Sasuke smirked and placed himself on top of Naruto, leaning down for a kiss.

Things were only starting to heat up when they were interrupted by Sakura. And once again, when she didn't knock, Sasuke yelled at her, thinking it was Itachi.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, closing the door again.

"Why don't you people ever knock?" Sasuke asked again exasperatedly.

Even Naruto was a little embarrassed. She had caught them naked, in each other's arms kissing, and there wasn't that much of the sheets covering them.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to have breakfast with us!" Sakura shouted through the door, "I'm making pancakes!"

"Your parents aren't here?" Naruto asked him.

"No my Father's gone for his work for the weekend and my Mother wanted to see us play yesterday, but I think right after she went to join him."

"Oh, okay, well I guess we should…"

"Guys?" Sakura asked, "Can I come in now?"

"No!" Sasuke shouted.

"We'll be downstairs in a few minutes!" Naruto added.

They heard her walk away and Sasuke sighed, annoyed. He'd wanted a quiet day with Naruto, but that was impossible apparently. They started getting dressed, and absentmindedly Sasuke made some comments about how it would be nice to live in an apartment, just the two of them. Naruto was silent for a while, and Sasuke realized this wasn't normal. He glanced at him and saw that Naruto seemed to be thinking, way more than usual.

"What's up?"

"We could," Naruto looked up at him, "We could live together."

Sasuke smiled, "You really mean that?"

"Yeah! I mean I make some money teaching karate, and I have some more money saved up already. Actually I wanted to go with Kiba, but he decided to stay with his Mother after all. And his dogs."

"We've been together for what, two months? People will say it's crazy."

"Since when do you worry about what other people think?" Naruto smiled teasingly.

"I don't," he shrugged, a playful glint in his dark eyes, "and you wouldn't have to worry about the money, you know. I have way enough."

"Well I'm serious Sasuke we should totally live together! I mean at my place we keep being interrupted by my Mom. And here well…"

"By Sakura," Sasuke shook his head, chuckling darkly, "you're right. Well think about it, okay? I don't want this to be just a whim or something."

"Okay," Naruto smiled, "let's go I'm hungry!"

He took Sasuke's hand and led him downstairs excitedly. The fact that Naruto suddenly seemed in a really good mood made Sasuke smile despite himself; he rather liked the idea of living with Naruto too. They ate breakfast with Sakura and Itachi, and it was pretty much quiet on the Uchiha's side of the table. Sakura and Naruto couldn't stop talking though, about their friends, their friends' relationships, the party, the next party at Gaara's, and then Sakura went on about not really caring anymore about parties, and mostly just being happy with Itachi and their upcoming wedding.

"I think it should be in the Spring, you know? Like in May, that's my favourite month. What do you think Honey?"

"You'll have to discuss it with my parents, Sakura," Itachi replied smoothly.

"Oh, okay!" she smiled.

Sasuke stopped listening as she continued talking about her dress, her makeup, her hair, and other wedding night girly talk, and instead he stared at his brother. Eventually Itachi stared back, annoyed.

"What?"

"I need to talk to you aniki."

Itachi hesitated, and then he almost seemed relieved as he nodded, told Sakura he'd be right back, and went to his Father's office. He sat in the computer chair and crossed his arms, waiting. Sasuke closed the door and glared at his brother.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Itachi sighed.

"Don't play dumb with me."

"I don't love her," he finally admitted.

"I know," Sasuke said, "so why the hell are you marrying her?"

Itachi sighed again, and ran his long pale fingers through his black hair, "you know why."

"Because that's what our parents want," Sasuke chuckled dryly.

"I'm their perfect son, remember?"

Sasuke glared, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sasuke I didn't mean to insult you. Believe me, I was being sarcastic. I hate their idea of a perfect son, I hate it. And yet I feel so much pressure…" he looked up at Sasuke, and sincerely he added, "The truth is I envy you."

"Why?"

"Because you're a free spirit, you do whatever you want. And what you have with Naruto… when you look at him, I can see that you really love him. That's why I realized I didn't love Sakura at all. I wish I could be intense, passionate like you. But I feel like I can't… I can't because I'm bound to be like Father wants me to be, and it's always been that way. I mean I'm 23 now. It's too late for me. So I'm glad you can live the life you want…"

"Will you shut up?" Sasuke interrupted him. His dark eyes were wide and he was shocked at what his brother was saying, "I can't believe it. Itachi, it's not too late, what are you saying? It's nonsense. Of course you can live the life you want…"

"No, Sasuke, I can't. You don't understand… You have your dreams, your life in front of you. I feel like I've lived mine before even actually living it. I don't even know if that makes sense. But Sasuke, I want to help you make your dreams come true, okay?"

"Stop, just stop, Itachi, you can make your own dreams come true."

"I don't have any dreams…"

Sasuke just stared at his older brother for a moment, not knowing what to say. What could he answer to that? All of this conversation, it was shocking and surprising to Sasuke. Itachi had always been a role model, an example, a perfect older brother, a perfect son to their parents, like he had said before. And now Sasuke felt like their positions were reversed. Itachi was the one who was confused, who didn't understand his life anymore, and Sasuke didn't know how to help him.

Suddenly Itachi let out a little laugh and he got up, ruffling Sasuke's hair as he passed him.

"Don't worry about it, okay? Foolish little brother," he said fondly, before opening the door and going back to the dining room.

Sasuke heard him say some nonsense, probably romantic words, to Sakura, and he felt like crying. He walked back slowly towards the others, and glancing at Naruto he saw a smile on his lips, but he couldn't smile back. He didn't even know if he could go and live with Naruto anymore. Could he really leave Itachi alone with their parents? With Sakura? With all this fake happiness all around him?

Naruto noticed something was off and he stopped smiling, instead he was frowning slightly as he looked at Sasuke.

"Thank you Sakura it was delicious," the blond smiled and got up, walking up the stairs and to Sasuke's bedroom.

Sasuke followed him almost reflexively.

"What's going on? What did you talk about with your brother?" Naruto asked him as soon as the door was closed.

Sasuke sat on his bed and told him everything. They had no secrets for each other, and Sasuke wanted it to stay that way. Naruto was listening intently, playing with Sasuke's hair a little as he talked. When he was finished the expression on Naruto's face was so sad that Sasuke felt a little guilty for telling him all of this.

"I can't help but feel sad for Sakura… And don't worry I totally understand if you're not ready to move out and live with me yet."

"Yet, exactly, maybe not now, but later, definitely," Sasuke made a little smile, and Naruto kissed him tenderly.

"You know Sasuke a lot of people think you're a bastard. But you're not."

"That was so deep Naruto," he said a little mockingly, breaking the tension, "why am I the songwriter? You should write our songs."

"Speaking of that, I want to see your new song!"

Before Sasuke could stop him, Naruto picked up the notebook and started reading. He let him; after all they were meeting the next morning with Suigetsu and Kiba to practice, so he'd hear it anyway. Karin and Ino would probably tag along as usual.

As he expected, Naruto was blushing madly after reading a few lines.

"You… I mean you really want to sing this?"

"Yeah… It's not my fault if you inspire me," he smirked, taking the notebook back.

"Well, like you said, you're the songwriter!" he tried to brush it off but he was still a little embarrassed.

"Come here," Sasuke pulled him into a hug, "I love you."

"Hmm, random romantic words, I like that. It's not like you though."

"Say it back," Sasuke whispered in his ear.

Naruto also wrapped his arms around him and held him tight. Sasuke needed this right now, especially after the talk with his brother. He felt so lucky to have Naruto, and when they held each other like this he never wanted to let go.

"I love you, Sasuke."

xxx

"Guys! Do you realize next time you practice will be in a real studio?" Karin said excitedly after recounting her talk on the phone with Kabuto for the hundredth time.

"We got it baby," Kiba laughed, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"It's not official yet," Sasuke said, playing random notes on the keyboard.

"Don't be so pessimistic," Naruto whispered in his ear as he massaged his back.

They were taking a break, again, because Suigetsu was tired, again. Sasuke wanted to keep practicing the new song, and he wanted the others to shut up about the subject of the damn song. It was good, and so what if it talked about sex? People liked sex, and they liked songs that talked about it. Karin and Ino had put themselves on his side again, saying that the song was awesome.

"So I know I've asked you before, but you guys are all good to meet them next Saturday evening? We'll take the bus to Tokyo, and…"

"Why take the bus? We all have cars," Suigetsu interrupted her.

"Well, Kabuto offered to pay for the bus, and he was gonna pick us up at the bus stop near Sound records' building."

"I still think we should go by car," Suigetsu shrugged, "What do you think Sasuke?"

"I was already thinking to go with my car, with Naruto of course, and also Itachi. He's gonna look at all the papers before we sign anything. You can ride with us if you want Suigetsu."

"Cool, it's settled then! You guys take the bus if you want," he said, addressing Karin and Kiba.

"Sure, whatever," Kiba said and Karin nodded.

Ino suddenly took Suigetsu's hand and brought him apart from the others, but they could still hear what they were saying.

"I told you I wanted to come, too," she said.

"You don't need to…"

They didn't hear the rest of Suigetsu's sentence, but it wasn't hard to see that Ino was really upset. She picked up her coat and purse and she climbed up the stairs quickly, before she stormed out of Naruto's house. Suigetsu glanced away and cleared his throat as he took his bass guitar in his hands.

"Break's over," he said simply.

They didn't comment and started practicing again, and even Sasuke was motivated to play better and make every song more perfect, now that they actually had a chance to get signed really soon...


	25. Chapter 25

First of all, I want to thank you guys for reading and supporting this story! And a special thanks for the ones who review^^ It's always appreciated!

So a couple of warnings for this chapter: it's kinda long, not too long I hope... A lot of partying, drunk characters lol (so kinda OOC, obviously), and NaruSasu lemon... I know most of you don't mind, but I just want to put it in the warnings because last time I got a flame...

Also, I already pointed this out, but I want to say it again. I apologize because this story doesn't really make sense on some points, like in Japan legal age for drinking is 20, and they're only 18. Let's just pretend this is a club where they don't card people, or something... I'm sorry... And also their home town is Konoha, fictive place of course, sorry about that, but for the rest of the story, like if they travel or whatever, the places are gonna be real of course.

Anyway, that's pretty much it, other than that, enjoy!

Chapter 25

"Ah! So glad you could make it! You must be Sasuke, and Itachi," the man smiled as he shook hands with the two Uchiha brothers, "oh and Naruto, Suigetsu, so nice to meet you guys!"

"Nice to meet you too!" Suigetsu smiled back, and went to sit beside Karin who was already there with Kiba.

The others also took their seats, with Itachi sitting directly in front of Kabuto and his boss. The latter's name was Orochimaru, and he immediately struck Sasuke as… a little creepy, actually. He had really pale skin – but that wasn't the only reason, otherwise Sasuke would have considered himself creepy, too – snake-like eyes, probably contacts, but still, and also very long black hair. It was hard to tell how old he was, probably in his thirties, but Sasuke couldn't be sure, and he looked more like he was himself part of a metal band than a record producer.

"Okay, so we have good and bad news," Orochimaru said, putting his joined hands on the table, "let's start with the bad. It's really nothing, actually. Just a few things that I discussed with Kabuto, and also Karin," at these words the four friends looked at Karin curiously, but she just shrugged helplessly. "It's a few things that you would need to change, actually," he continued, "first, Sasuke, as lead-singer you really have to be standing during your shows. In the studio recording, I don't care if you sit at your piano, or keyboard, but during the shows you'll have to be standing and giving more energy, you know…"

"But then he won't be able to play," Naruto interrupted him.

"We can hire someone else," Kabuto suggested.

"No," Naruto protested, "It's Sasuke's thing I mean, it wouldn't be the same."

"Or, I was thinking," Karin started, "we could just record it and have it play while you guys are on stage."

"Yeah I like Karin's idea better," Kiba said, "I mean we're already fighting enough, throw one more person and who knows what will happen."

"Yeah," Suigetsu admitted, laughing.

"All right, seems like that issue's settled, then. Sasuke, sorry to bother you again, and I know it was only your first show but, you'll definitely have to talk more to the public. The fans will want to hear you, because you're lead singer, that's just how it is."

"Sure, I can deal with that," Sasuke nodded.

So far it was okay; at least they weren't asking them to change their songs to more poppy love songs or something.

"And that was it," Orochimaru said, "I haven't seen you myself yet, so I'll let my assistant talk now."

Kabuto nodded, "I like the dynamics in your group, the energy you guys provide on stage. It takes time for some bands to reach what you guys already have. Like Orochimaru-san said, Sasuke-kun you need to take your place, too, but other than that you guys have what it takes to be performers."

"So that brings us to the good news," Orochimaru smiled, "we'll sign you guys with Sound Records. You'll have access to a studio to record the album and…"

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt," Itachi cut him, "I don't know if Karin has mentioned this to you, but my brother and his friends are graduating high school this year, so they won't be able to work in the studio full time."

"Yes, I told them," Karin said.

"They can work in the studio on evenings and weekends for now, until they graduate, that's not a problem," Kabuto shrugged as he brought a laptop computer to the table.

Orochimaru told them he had been thinking of a three year contract, and Itachi protested, saying that was too long in his opinion. They got into an argument; basically Itachi wanted one year and Orochimaru still insisted that three years was better because that was how it usually worked in the record industry. The music companies needed to protect themselves, too. They eventually decided for a two years contract, and Kabuto printed a few copies so that they could all look at it together.

Itachi looked it over with Sasuke, and asked a few questions, but overall it seemed good. In no place the contract indicated that they could be forced by the producers to do something they didn't want to, and also the question of money was well covered. Itachi and Sasuke had informed themselves, and therefore were able to say that this contract seemed well in line. So they signed it.

After a lot of signatures and handshakes, and a first appointment at a studio not too far from their home town the next weekend, they were gone, and it had happened so fast and so easily that Sasuke found it hard to believe.

They decided to go at their local club to celebrate, just the five of them; Karin, Sasuke, Naruto, Suigetsu and Kiba. Sasuke didn't want to go at first, but during the whole ride back home Naruto kept trying to convince him. And honestly, how could Sasuke ever say no to his cute and sexy boyfriend?

But rumours travelled fast in Konoha. Or, more like Kiba, Naruto and Suigetsu had texted a bunch of people to tell them the good news; and that they were going out to celebrate.

So, at midnight, when they showed up, the club was already packed. Sasuke and Naruto had chosen each other's clothes just for fun – it had been Naruto's idea, of course. So the blond ended up wearing black skinny jeans and a dark blue tank top. He wasn't too happy about that, but he had gotten his little revenge; Sasuke was wearing pale blue skinny jeans, so pale they were almost white, with a red shirt.

Music was pounding inside, and a bunch of people were already going crazy on the dance floor. Naruto recognized a lot of students from his school, as usual, but there were also a lot – mostly girls – from Sasuke's school.

"Damn them, they knew I'd be here," he said, annoyed, making Naruto laugh.

They spotted Karin, Kiba, Suigetsu and Ino at the bar and they joined them. Ino was smiling and clinging to Suigetsu, and Sasuke figured they had made up – again.

"Guys! Finally!" Kiba exclaimed, putting his arms around them, "We were gonna have some shots! Time to celebrate, yeah!"

"Is he drunk?" Sasuke asked Karin.

"We had some pre-cocktails at my house," she laughed.

Suigetsu paid for the shooters, and they all took one and downed them at the same time.

"More! More!" Kiba exclaimed.

Sasuke actually laughed a little and paid another round of shots himself. Now that he was here, he actually felt like celebrating for real.

And it was the beginning of a crazy night of binge drinking. At first, Sasuke mocked his friends because they were starting to get drunk… That was until he started to get drunk himself.

Sasuke usually held his liquor quite well, so he didn't see the problem in accepting everything he was offered. His fan girls all wanted to take shots with him and the rest of the band. Naruto kept buying him more fancy cocktails because he knew that was what he liked to drink the most. And Kiba was so drunk that he felt happy and generous, and bought two or three beers every time he went at the bar. But sometimes Karin and Naruto already had something to drink, so Kiba gave the beers to Sasuke or Suigetsu instead.

At some point Sasuke didn't even know what he was drinking anymore. He was just drinking and it tasted nothing. He was listening to his friends talk - but he had no idea what they were talking about. They had to make their way through the thick crowd of dancers to reach the back of the dance floor. But Sasuke was getting impatient, and the rhythm of the music made him want to dance with Naruto. So he just stopped right in the middle of the dance floor and put his arms around his blond's thin waist to pull him closer. The others just shrugged and laughed, and they started dancing there, too.

The usual question from fan girls was asked again; Are you two really together?

Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto passionately, licking his lips and entering his mouth battling with his tongue, right before he bit his bottom lip and kissed him for a few more seconds, and finally he pulled away and looked at the girls. Needless to say, they were shocked.

"That answer your question?" he said in a slightly drunken voice and Naruto burst out laughing.

"You're drunk!"

"So what?" Sasuke replied before grinding into Naruto's hips and kissing him again. "I love you Naruto," he said in between kisses.

"Shots!" Kiba suddenly shouted before going to the bar.

Sasuke and Suigetsu followed him. Kiba was out of money, so Sasuke paid. The three friends downed some more shots while their girlfriends and boyfriend looked at them disapprovingly.

They returned dancing after that, and if they got interrupted by fans again Sasuke didn't even notice. All he could see was Naruto – literally, the rest was all way too blurry. The way the tight tank top was lifted up and showing Naruto's tan hips and toned abs was turning Sasuke on so much.

He turned around and rubbed his ass against Naruto's crotch teasingly, before turning again and whispering into Naruto's ear.

"...want you inside me."

Naruto tilted his head back and closed his eyes as Sasuke covered his exposed neck in bruising kisses.

"Fuck… Sasuke…"

"Yes," he teased, "I do want you to fuck me…"

"Oh my God…"

Suddenly Kiba tugged at Sasuke's sleeve, interrupting them.

"D'you wanna… get somethin' to drink?" he slurred.

Sasuke nodded and followed him without thinking. He was already drunk out of his mind and he liked the feeling. It was the first time he was getting that drunk. He didn't even know what Kiba ordered, but he paid anyway. He was aware that Kiba was probably only taking advantage of his money, but he didn't care at all. They started drinking their beer – only then did Sasuke realize it was beer – and Kiba put his arm around his shoulders.

"I like you man!"

Sasuke burst out laughing, "You… no, you like that I still have money to pay your drinks!"

"Yeah!" Kiba exclaimed, laughing, "Wait, no! I really like you! Hey, you're more fun when you're drunk!"

Sasuke was still laughing even though he had no idea what the hell was so funny. Before realizing what was happening, he was having a drinking contest with Kiba.

"I won!" the brunet exclaimed when he finished his beer and put it down loudly on the counter.

"No I was already finished like… ten seconds before you," Sasuke replied, laughing.

"D'you have money for another one?"

"Yeah…" he started but Naruto interrupted them.

"All right guys come on that's enough!" he exclaimed, smiling, "Sasuke, you're getting drunk and having drinking contests with Kiba? Am I the only one who thinks something's off here?"

"I like your boyfriend Naruto!" Kiba laughed, putting his arm around Sasuke's shoulders again, "I want a boyfriend too!"

"Oh my God, this should've been recorded, seriously!" Naruto said.

Sasuke pushed Kiba away to throw himself into Naruto's arms instead. If Naruto hadn't caught him, he would probably have fallen on the floor.

"I love you, Naruto."

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too," he chuckled, holding Sasuke tightly (mostly to keep him from falling.)

"Me too!" Kiba exclaimed, "I love you Naruto!"

"I love you too, Kiba," Naruto laughed.

Karin, Suigetsu and Ino joined them and they all walked towards the exit – Sasuke and Kiba stumbling more than walking – because it was almost 3 am and the club was closing.

"I love you Naruto," Sasuke repeated, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Yeah I'm starting to gather that."

"I love you Naruto!" Kiba shouted, evidently just to annoy him. And it worked.

"All right I got it! Guys, this is starting to get on my nerves, seriously."

They got to Kiba's car. Naruto couldn't believe that he had brought his car. In his case, Sasuke had asked Itachi to drive them, and to go back they would take a cab. Kiba started to fumble with his keys to open the door on the passenger's side.

"You're not driving Kiba," Karin warned.

"I know! I just wanna… open this…"

It took him an abnormally long amount of time to open the door, and then he took out a bottle of rhum from under the seat.

"Dude, you keep this in your car?" Suigetsu laughed. "That's pretty dumb if you get caught."

"I'm gonna call a taxi," Ino said and went a little further with her phone in her hands.

"Yeah me too," Naruto imitated her, "and stop drinking Kiba damn it!"

Kiba chuckled and handed Sasuke the bottle of strong liquor. Sasuke took a few gulps and it tasted nothing. Suigetsu and Kiba were laughing as they watched him, only Karin seemed a little disgusted.

"I've never seen you this drunk before Sasuke!" Suigetsu exclaimed, "You're so different!"

Sasuke drank some more rhum and handed the bottle back to Kiba. Wanting to turn to look at Suigetsu, he lost his balance and almost fell, but his friend caught him.

"Y'know, Suigetsu," Sasuke slurred as he hugged him – more like clung to him not to fall, "You my best friend man, like, I know… I'm a jerk sometimes but, I love you man you're my best friend, you know?"

Suigetsu was laughing so hard that it was hard for him to hold Sasuke up at this point. So Sasuke leaned on Kiba's car for support instead, beside Kiba who was still drinking his rhum.

"Taxi's coming guys," Naruto sighed, "I just hope you won't throw up in it."

"That's enough Kiba stop drinking, let's go home I'll drive myself," Karin said angrily.

"You right," Kiba said, turning to Sasuke and almost falling in the process, "Sasuke wants some, too," he handed him the bottle.

Sasuke tried to drink but Suigetsu took the bottle and put it away.

"Hey!" Sasuke protested, trying to get it back.

He lost his balance and held onto Kiba. They were barely standing.

"That's it I'm so filming," Naruto took out his cell.

"Naruto don't!" Ino protested.

"It's just to show them at practice tomorrow. To see the look on their faces," he laughed.

Sasuke and Kiba, almost passed out drunk at this point, were holding each other not to fall.

"You're a good friend man," Kiba slurred, "hey where's my rhum?"

"I dunno man," Sasuke said, "they stole it from me."

"Assholes…"

"Yeah, hey I like you too man you're a good friend too."

They hugged and Naruto kept filming, barely containing his laughter.

"Okay I have to admit," Ino said, "I'll come to your practice just to see the look on their faces when they see this."

"Me too!" Suigetsu laughed, clutching his stomach in pain.

The taxi cars arrived and they separated Sasuke and Kiba. Just the little walk to the car was excruciatingly slow for Naruto, because Sasuke kept falling, and he had to pull him up.

He told his address to the driver; he figured it would be better than going to Sasuke's place and have him wake his entire family up to tell them how much he loved them.

Sasuke couldn't keep his hands to himself in the cab, and Naruto, being a little drunk himself, couldn't wait to be home. Sasuke fortunately had just enough money left to pay the driver, but Naruto wondered just how much cash he brought when they went out…

As soon as the taxi was gone Sasuke attacked Naruto's lips.

"Sasuke… stop, let's go inside," Naruto laughed, pulling away softly.

When he tried to walk, things got a little more complicated. Naruto, getting impatient, just pulled him up and carried him bridal style to the door.

"What're you doin'?" Sasuke laughed, his hot breath on Naruto's neck turning him on.

"It's not my fault you got so drunk that you can't even walk on your own."

"I can still kiss you," he whispered and kissed his neck.

"Yeah I… Ahh… just let me open the door… Good thing you weigh nothing."

"Hmmm… I love you Naruto…"

"Yeah so I've heard," he chuckled, and inside he managed to slip off his shoes while carrying Sasuke, and he carefully made his way to the basement.

"Are you gonna fuck me hard?" Sasuke smiled playfully when he dropped him on the bed.

Naruto chuckled as he climbed on top of his boyfriend, "Asked so nicely, how could I say no?"

Naruto got rid of their clothes and he was already painfully hard, so he didn't lose any time and started stretching Sasuke.

"I need you now," the flustered raven pleaded.

"Whatever happened to, I prefer being on top, Sasuke? Are you telling me every time I want to top all I have to do is get you drunk?"

"Yeah," Sasuke breathed, "whatever… please…"

"You really are drunk out of your mind, aren't you?" Naruto hesitated, "Maybe I'm taking advantage…"

"No! Naruto I need you…" Sasuke arched his back and put both hands on Naruto's hips.

Hesitation was gone. Naruto slid inside Sasuke's entrance, and for a moment he saw nothing, heard nothing, there was just pleasure. He started moving slowly at first…

"Faster, Naruto, ahh…"

…and then faster. And he decided to try something else. He pulled away and before Sasuke could protest he told him to turn around. Naruto put both hands on this sexy, perfect pale ass as he took Sasuke from behind.

"Naruto, h…harder, fuck… yeah… just like that," Sasuke moaned.

He couldn't help but think about how the roles were reversed. Sasuke was so horny and submissive when he was drunk. Naruto couldn't say he wasn't enjoying himself, though. He wanted them to come together, so he reached with his hand to stroke Sasuke's erection.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed as he came, and with one last thrust Naruto came inside him, too.

Sasuke let his body fall in the sheets, and Naruto slid out of him. Still full of desire and passion, he kissed the smooth, pale back. But Sasuke seemed already passed out. Naruto turned him around and Sasuke opened half closed eyes. He brought a hand behind Naruto's neck to caress his hair and pulled him down to kiss him.

"I love you," he said – again – in between two soft kisses.

"Were you that scared that I didn't know it?" Naruto chuckled as he pulled away, but Sasuke was really passed out this time.

He sighed and went to get a towel to clean the sheets and Sasuke as much as possible, and then he crawled under the blankets and fell asleep with Sasuke in his arms.

xxx

Naruto was the first to wake up at 10 am. Panicked, he sat up, ready to text his friends not to come too early for practice. But it turned out he didn't need to. He already had texts from Karin, "Kiba's still passed out, so we'll be late," and from Suigetsu, "Hangover, I'll be late."

He chuckled, putting his phone back on his bedside table. He wasn't feeling so bad himself, but he needed a shower, and to change the sheets. Checking on Sasuke, he frowned, worried; he was very pale. Paler than usual, and his skin had a greyish tint. Sighing, he figured he shouldn't be too surprised considering the amounts of alcohol he had drunk.

Naruto took a shower, got dressed in blue jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt with the necklace Sasuke had bought him that he wore everyday, and went upstairs to get a clean set of sheets. He had an extremely awkward conversation with his father…

"Good morning, Naruto," he smiled, looking up from his book.

"Hey Dad, what's up?"

His father eyed the clean sheets in his arms, and then looked back up at him, "Well, I just wanted to tell you something. When you come back home at four in the morning could you… try to make less noise?"

"Oh God, hum yeah I'm so sorry, I'll… it won't happen again."

"Good," Minato said, "Don't worry I'm not angry. You know I'm really open-minded, but, I just wanted to make sure, are you being safe?"

"Dad!"

"You're right, I'm sorry, it's none of my business. You're 18 after all, I trust you."

"Okay… hum, I'll just go…"

And even after this awkward conversation, Sasuke was still sleeping. They had talked about protection before, but with their exes, they had both used condoms, and they trusted each other so Naruto didn't worry about that.

Suigetsu arrived with Ino at 11. The silver-haired boy helped himself a glass of water, and then they went to the basement to sit and just talk about random things. At some point Naruto noticed Ino was looking in the direction of his bed, and he followed her stare. He literally jumped up when he saw that Sasuke had turned around and that the sheets now barely covered his ass. He put the blankets all the way up to Sasuke's shoulders, and returned to his seat, his face considerably redder than before.

Suigetsu laughed, "So you had fun last night?"

"That's none of your business," Naruto replied.

"Oh come on!" he smirked, "We want details."

Ino's eyes widened as she glanced at her boyfriend, "What kind of fucked up straight guy are you, wanting details about your best friend having sex with another guy?"

Naruto laughed, "She has a point dude."

"Maybe," Suigetsu replied, unfazed, "but you guys gotta admit, drunken Sasuke was funny!"

"Yeah," Ino chuckled and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah I gotta say, I've never felt so loved in my life!"

They laughed, remembering last night's events, and they were probably being too loud because they woke Sasuke up. He opened dark, sleepy eyes slowly and lifted himself up on his elbows, looking around him like he had no idea where he was. Naruto walked towards him and threw him a pair of boxers.

"We're not alone," he told him.

"Thanks," Sasuke muttered in a rasp voice.

He put on the boxers under the blankets, and then he sat up completely.

"You don't look too good," Suigetsu said.

Sasuke's face was indeed turning a worrying shade of greenish pale white.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

No reaction.

"Bathroom's that way…" he suggested.

This time he got a reaction. Sasuke quickly got up and stumbled his way to the bathroom, slapping the door behind him. The others were too shocked to talk or laugh.

Suigetsu broke the silence, "Well, a hangover Uchiha, never thought I'd see that in my life!"

"Ino? Who is it?" Naruto asked, noticing she was looking at a text message.

"Karin," she answered, "Kiba's not in much better shape than Sasuke, but they're coming anyway."

"I don't think we'll practice today," Naruto sighed, slumping back on the couch.

He played a few chords on his guitar absentmindedly, but that wasn't nearly enough to cover up the sound of Sasuke throwing up.

"Poor baby," Ino sighed.

"Hey, when I'm hangover you make fun of me!" Suigetsu exclaimed, pouting, "And when it's Sasuke, he's a poor baby?"

"You're hangover every weekend Suigetsu," she replied.

Naruto didn't want them to fight again so he quickly tried to change the subject, "It's not a big deal if we don't practice today, I mean we're gonna go play at the studio next weekend!"

It worked, and Suigetsu started talking about the record excitedly. They hadn't even started yet, but Suigetsu was easily enthusiastic.

They heard Sasuke brush his teeth and take a shower.

"It's like he lives here," Ino laughed.

"He knows I don't mind," Naruto shrugged, "Hey you guys want some breakfast?"

"Sure!" Ino smiled.

Suigetsu didn't want any, so the two blondes went upstairs to get some fruits and cereals – they were too lazy to prepare anything complicated. When they returned to Naruto's bedroom, Sasuke was done showering, and he had changed into Naruto's blue sweat pants. Naruto stopped him before he returned on the bed.

"Wait, I'll change the sheets."

Sasuke nodded slightly, and apparently unable to stay up any longer, he sat on the floor with his head leaning back on the wall, waiting for Naruto to finish.

"Are you okay?" Suigetsu asked him.

Sasuke glared, "I'll give you a hint. I just puked my fucking guts out and my head, no, my entire body hurts like a bitch."

"Jeez, man, you were nicer when you were drunk…" Suigetsu muttered.

"Whatever, I don't remember."

"Oh, then it will be my pleasure to tell you everything…"

"No!" Sasuke glared with a murderous intent, "I don't want to fucking know!"

"Oh no! You're not getting away with this man! For all those times I was in your shoes and you always had a sadistic pleasure reminding me of all the shit I'd done!"

Sasuke grunted something incomprehensible, and since Naruto was done fixing his bed, he crawled under the sheets and closed his eyes. Naruto sat beside him and stroked his black hair softly.

Sasuke was saved – for now – with the arrival of Kiba and Karin. The red-head sat beside Ino and Suigetsu, and Kiba, who didn't look too good but was more used to hangovers than Sasuke, went to play with Naruto's x-box.

"What the hell Kiba?" Karin exclaimed. "You can't practice but you can play video games?"

"Well duh," he replied, "I'm not feeling well. I need to be comforted."

"By video games?" Ino asked, confused.

"Yes," Kiba said as it if were obvious, and then he glanced at Sasuke on the bed, "He's hangover, too?"

"Did you really just ask me that?" Naruto exclaimed, "From the amounts of alcohol you made him drink, you should know…"

"I made him drink?" Kiba laughed, "Cool."

"You don't remember anything, do you?" Suigetsu asked him.

"Nope. Sweet fuck all."

"All right Sasuke wake up, time to have some fun!" the silver-haired boy exclaimed.

"I'm not sleeping," Sasuke grumbled, but didn't open his eyes.

"I'm sorry babe I hope you won't hate me for this," Naruto chuckled as he stretched his body to get his cell phone on the other side of the bed.

"What?" Sasuke muttered, sitting up painfully.

"Kiba get your hangover ass over here!" Naruto exclaimed, making Suigetsu and Karin laugh.

They all gathered around Naruto's cell phone to watch the video. When Naruto pressed play, Sasuke and Kiba immediately frowned and looked closer to make sure they weren't hallucinating. When the little video was finished, Naruto, Karin, Ino and Suigetsu were laughing at their friends' expressions. Sasuke and Kiba were looking at each other, shocked and confused.

"What the fuck!" Kiba finally said.

"I'm never drinking again in my life," Sasuke said darkly.

"Dude, that's what we all say the first time," Kiba shook his head, "but believe me, it's no use, you'll drink again."

"Is that really what you said the first time you were hangover?" Suigetsu asked him.

"No," Kiba looked up, trying to remember, "I think I said I wouldn't drink for a month."

"And how much time did it really take before you drank again?" Naruto asked.

"Like three days," Kiba answered, making them laugh.

"Well while we're at it, what other stupid thing have I done last night?" Sasuke inquired.

"Well you were basically just telling everyone how much you loved them," Suigetsu laughed. "You're my best friend Suigetsu and I love you!" He imitated him.

"Shut up. I hate you," Sasuke replied.

"You didn't do anything too stupid," Naruto shrugged, "Oh, you French kissed me in front of your fan girls."

Sasuke actually laughed a little at this, "Heh, nice."

"No not nice!" Suigetsu protested, "What if they were our fans just because they thought they had a shot with you man?"

"Well then we don't need fans like them," Kiba replied.

"If they're gonna buy the record, we need them," the silver-haired boy shrugged.

"Speaking of which, shouldn't you guys practice?" Karin asked.

"I'm not singing," Sasuke growled.

"And I'm not playing drums with this headache guys sorry," Kiba said.

"We'll play together Suigetsu, it will be a guitar solo," Naruto laughed.

"Why not?" His friend smiled back, picking up his bass guitar.

Naruto picked up his electric guitar, and plugging it on the amp he started playing. They spent about a few hours practicing their parts in the different songs, and then just having fun doing random solos. Sasuke was just relaxing on Naruto's bed, and Kiba was playing video games. Karin and Ino were talking about how they would soon be the girlfriends of famous boys. Karin also scolded them, saying they wouldn't be able to party for a while because they would need to work at the studio during weekends.

For the rest of the day they were just relaxing and hanging out in Naruto's basement. This had become a habit now, but as fun as it was, Naruto couldn't wait to be playing in a real studio. He absolutely loved every one of Sasuke's songs, and it wasn't just because they talked about him, like his friends always suggested and teased him. No, in fact he really loved them and he was certain their band would work. They were all passionate about music, and with Sasuke's inspired writing and beautiful voice, Suigetsu's enthusiasm and contribution in the singing, Kiba's talent as a drummer and ability to learn his parts for the songs really fast, and finally Naruto himself, who was not only an excellent guitarist but also keeping the band together by being a mediator whenever they got into fights, they had everything they needed to succeed.

* * *

A/N (or random ramblings you don't really have to read :P): To tell you the truth, I didn't really know what it would become when I started writing Don't let me go. But I've made a decision. This is almost the end, there is only one more chapter after this one. But, have no fear, there will be a sequel. It may sound weird, but let me explain. This first part is mostly about 18 year olds just having fun, partying and trying to find themselves, but it's also about them discovering a passion they share. In other words, how they became a music band. The second part will be about their experience as a real band... Anyway, I won't say more right now, I guess you'll just have to wait and see... But I just wanted to make that clear. So if you're still reading lol, I thank you and I hope you'll continue to enjoy this story and its sequel^^


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry this update was a bit long. So this is kind of short, but this first part of the story's come to an end, so it's kind of a bonus chapter really. The lyrics in this one are from the song Addicted, by Saving Abel. Such an awesome song, and since Naruto is Sasuke's inspiration I thought it was perfect lol. Anyway, I know I'm kind of using random songs from different bands but as I said I suck at writing them so i'm just gonna keep doing that. Other than that, please enjoy^^

Chapter 26

With Kabuto, Karin and another sound mixing technician behind the clear wall watching them, the band practiced what they had decided would be their first single on the album. All four of them wanted to look professional, and they were a little nervous at first.

_I'm so addicted to_

_All the things you do_

_When you're going down on me_

_In between the sheets_

_All the sounds you make_

_With every breath you take_

_It's unlike anything_

_When you're loving me_

Sasuke was singing, and this time Kiba and Suigetsu were keeping their mouths shut about how they didn't want to hear about his sex life in the songs.

Kabuto and Karin thought it was provocative, but in a good way, and that it would help make them famous in no time. Their nervousness disappeared quickly, and it was replaced by a certain excitement. Sure it was tiring to play over and over again, and to try to follow the advice and requests of the three people working with them, but at the same time they felt like this was the start of something new, something great. They were actually doing it; cutting a record. And as they played they exchanged knowing glances and smiles.

At the end of the day the song was almost finished, and they were exhausted, but satisfied. Kiba and Suigetsu decided to go celebrate, and this time Sasuke was impossible to convince.

"Come on, it will be fun!" Naruto insisted.

"No," Sasuke shook his head, "You go with them. I'll just go home. We have exams next week I need to study."

"Some things never change!" Suigetsu laughed.

They were standing in the parking, and Naruto was hesitating to go back with his boyfriend or with the others to go clubbing later.

"Come on Naruto the whole gang's gonna be there tonight!" Kiba smiled.

"It's okay, I don't mind," Sasuke reassured him.

"You sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I'm sure," he chuckled.

Naruto hugged him and then he left with the others. Sasuke drove back home alone. He had been honest; he really didn't care, and he really wanted to study. Sure he didn't want to go to university for now, but still he didn't want to fail all of his exams.

His parents were gone on some early Christmas vacation and Itachi was at Sakura's place, so he was alone. He did feel a little sad that Naruto hadn't come back with him. They could've had some good time…

Sighing, he tried to clear his head to be able to study properly.

xxx

At the club, Naruto was bored. Kiba and Suigetsu were drunk, no surprise there, and they were dancing with their girlfriends. For once Karin and Ino had loosened up a bit, and they were having a lot of fun. Shikamaru was there with Temari, Hinata with Jugo, and Lee with Gaara. Naruto felt lonely, and he had drunk a couple of beers but he wasn't having much more fun. A couple of girls, and a few boys, had tried to dance with him, but he had politely refused. And he also spotted Sai, walking in his direction.

"Hey," he said, "Sasuke's not with you? Thought you guys were inseparable."

Naruto chuckled, "Can I ask you a question Sai? Do you come to this place every weekend, hoping that I'll eventually show up without my boyfriend?"

"No I just like to dance."

"Then why aren't you dancing?"

"'Cause I saw that you looked bored and lonely. Is everything okay?" Sai actually seemed a little worried behind his blank face.

"Yeah," Naruto smiled. "I'm fine."

"Do you wanna dance?"

"Heh, why not. Not with you though."

"I know," Sai shrugged as he returned to his spot on the dance floor.

They danced near Naruto's friends, and Sai didn't try to get closer – not even once. Naruto was actually having fun, as usual when he danced alone he got his share of impressed looks. With Sai dancing close too he felt less lonely. But still he missed Sasuke. He remembered him saying that he'd have the house to himself for the night.

Naruto suddenly wondered what the hell he was still doing there.

"I'm gonna go," he told Sai, "Have fun!"

"You too," he replied.

After making his way to the door, calling a taxi and waiting impatiently to arrive at Sasuke's house, he paid the driver and smiled to himself as he stood in front of the big Uchiha mansion. He would surprise Sasuke. His boyfriend had told him the security code to get in the house, so he entered the digits and got in as quietly as possible. But as he was climbing up the stairs Sasuke evidently heard something.

"Aniki?" he called from his bedroom.

Naruto went to open his bedroom door, and at first Sasuke didn't look up from his books.

"I told you to knock! What if I'd been with…" Sasuke looked up and didn't finish his sentence.

"With me?" Naruto finished for him, getting in the room and closing the door behind him.

Sasuke's face broke into a rare, beautiful smile. One of those smiles Naruto was the only one to see, which made them all the more precious.

"What are you doing here?"

"I missed you," Naruto said, getting closer to the bed where Sasuke was laying with all his books opened.

"It wasn't fun?"

"Nah, there was something missing."

"What would that be?" Sasuke asked playfully.

"A miserable bastard studying on a Saturday night…"

Naruto threw the books on the floor and sat on the bed instead. They kissed passionately, slowly sitting up to hold each other. Sasuke was already bare chest, wearing just his pyjama pants. He broke the kiss to help Naruto remove his shirt. He smiled at the sight of the silver chain, and caressed the skin under it with his pale fingers. He looked up at Naruto.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Even if I'm disturbing your studying?" Naruto mocked.

"Hmm… Studying, or spending time with you, such a though choice."

The blond laughed softly and kissed Sasuke again.

"You know," he said, pulling away, "I love playing guitar and being in a band, it's really awesome. But I wouldn't want to do it with anyone else. I'm glad we're doing this together."

"Same here. Besides, I write a lot more songs since I'm with you. You're my inspiration."

"Remember, the first time I came here, I convinced you to play piano for me, and you said yes only if I played guitar at the same time?"

Sasuke chuckled, his hand now caressing the back of Naruto's neck and his soft blond hair.

"You started it all, I guess."

"I'm awesome like that," he smiled then pushed Sasuke so that they were lying down on the bed.

Sasuke flipped them over to be on top, and started kissing Naruto's neck.

"Impatient?" Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke pulled away to look into those blue eyes he loved so much.

"No, there's no need to be impatient. We have the whole night, just the two of us."

The blond smiled, not his usual foolish grin, but a beautiful, sincere smile.

"We have much more time than that."

"Yeah, it's true," Sasuke whispered.

They kissed, this time more slowly, tenderly and softly. Sasuke wanted to make the most of every precious moment spent with Naruto. Sure they had time, but who knew what would happen next?

They had been together for not much longer than two months, and everything had gone so fast. In their relationship, but also in the band. Sasuke was glad they were together to face what was coming, because he was a little scared. But he felt like if he was with Naruto, everything would be okay.

He shook his thoughts away and concentrated fully on this beautiful young man in his arms. Not only a beautiful body, but also a beautiful soul; yes, Naruto was his inspiration, and he would always be, no matter what.

* * *

There it is... I can already tell you the title of the sequel : Chidori. The name of their band... Yeah I'm creative like that lol... Anyway, I really hope you liked it! Thank you for all the support you guys are awesome! The sequel will probably be uploaded in a few weeks, so if you're interested... So I guess that's pretty much it, feel free to leave reviews and suggestions if you want! And, again, thank you so much to all of you!


End file.
